


The Trickster's Mistress

by Lokilover62



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, King Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilover62/pseuds/Lokilover62
Summary: Brigid Regan, a protege of Tony Stark, has been hand-picked and kidnapped by Odin to be a bride for Thor. When that fails, she is condemned to the dungeons. However, a certain Asgardian prince takes a shine to the Midgardian woman. When they get together, more than sparks fly.





	1. Odin's Announcement

The Trickster's Mistress   
Chapter 1: Odin's Announcement   
Monsters are not born, as the old adage goes. Not all monsters are without feeling. Sometimes it only takes one person to help them find who they truly are. Or in some cases, who they truly want to be. Such was the case between an ordinary woman and an extraordinary man.   
For many millenia, Odin the Allfather, and his queen, Frigga, had ruled the Nine Realms from the shining kingdom of Asgard. After years of battle and bringing together the realms, Odin had grown weary. He had two sons to succeed his throne, Thor and Loki Odinson. Although Thor was arrogant and headstrong, Odin was certain that he had made the right choice. Odin summoned his sons to his throne room to make his announcement.   
“Thor, Loki, come my sons,” Odin beckoned. “The time has come for me to pass on my throne.”   
“Father, Asgard has no better king than you,” Thor said.   
“Silence,” Odin said. “My decision is final. Thor, you shall be my heir. You have proven yourself to be a worthy successor.”   
“Surely, Loki is more worthy than I,” Thor said humbly. “He is the wiser of us and will do a better job of ruling than me.”   
“Loki is not the eldest, my son,” Odin said. “And he is not as experienced as you are. I have spoken. Now that you are my heir it is time that you are wed.”   
“Wed?” Thor asked fearfully.   
“Yes,” Odin said. “Now that you are to be king it is time that you find a bride to be your queen and produce heirs.”   
“Father, please,” Thor said.   
“Enough,” Odin said. “You will succeed my throne and wed the bride I have chosen for you.”   
“Yes, Father,” Thor sighed.   
“Leave me,” Odin said.   
Loki and Thor bowed and left the throne room. Thor felt as if he had just come from his father's funeral. Loki, on the other hand, could not help but laugh at his brother's situation as they walked down the hall.   
“What do you laugh at, brother?” Thor asked grumpily.   
“The Mighty Thor, named heir to Odin's throne and given a bride, begging for mercy,” Loki laughed.   
“Shut up,” Thor snarled. “I wasn't begging.”   
“It certainly sounded like begging to my ears.”   
“Did you not hear me when I said shut up?” Thor asked. “And by the way, I was trying to be sincere. You deserve the throne much more than I do.”   
“Oh, stop it!” Loki chuckled. “Could you imagine me on the throne?”   
“I think you'd be very good at it,” Thor said. “I mean it.”   
“I can't deny I've always been envious of you but I love you, brother. Enjoy your moment, Loki said.   
A smug smile returned to Thor's face. “I can't deny that being king does feel good. Thor Odinson, King of Asgard.”   
“There you are,” Loki chuckled, clapping brother's shoulder, “And the bride father has chosen will be the strongest and most beautiful in all the Nine Realms.”   
“Do you think so?” Thor asked.   
“Am I ever wrong?” Loki said.   
As Loki and Thor discussed his new reign and future bride, Odin had gone down to the dungeons. There he found a bound woman cursing the guards and throwing herself against the shield in her cell.   
“Guards, how does my son's my future bride fare?” he asked.   
“Sire, she is strong and defiant,” the guard replied. “Are you certain you want this Midguardian as bride for your son?”   
“I only wish to unite the realms and this woman is an excellent way to ensure our chance,” Odin replied.   
“You sick coot!” spat the Midguardian. “When I get out of here, you'll be sorry you ever took me!   
“Peace, Midguardian,” Odin said. “No one wishes to harm you, and your threats mean little to me.”   
“You already harmed me when you took me from my home and stuck me in this dungeon to be a present for your son,” snarled the Midguardian woman. “And the name is Brigid, old man.”   
“I have only chosen you to unite the realms,” Odin said.   
“I don't care about uniting your realms, Crypt Keeper!” shouted Brigid.   
“Enough,” Odin said. “You will marry my son and give him heirs to bring our kingdoms together.”   
“We'll see about that,” said the Midguard.   
A/N: How was that for a beginning? Please be kind. It's my first Loki/OC romance. I had to write one in light of Infinity War. I hope this a good beginning. More to come! Enjoy!


	2. Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigid Regan works on a suit with her mentor and friend Tony Stark when she is kidnapped by Odin of Asgard

Chapter 2: Abduction   
Many months before Odin had named Thor as his heir, the realm of Midguard, or Earth, as it was more commonly known, had gone on quietly without the knowledge of Asgard or those who reigned above them. One such lady was Brigid Regan, an employee of STARK Industries. Brigid was a young woman whose family had been in inventors as well as good friends with the Starks since before she was born, so she felt it only natural that she enter the family business. Ever since she was fifteen, Brigid had been on her own since her parents died, and she worked hard to impress Tony Stark every day. She had taken a STARK internship as a teen, supporting herself through university and earned her Doctorate in Science, becoming a full time employee. As she made her way to work, Brigid thought that this would be a simple day at the office. Little did she know, she was about to be thrust into a world beyond her wildest imagination.   
As Brigid came into work, Tony was making additions to his Iron Man suit.   
“Ah, doing some alterations, I see? When's the wedding?” Brigid chuckled.   
“You know, if you weren't one of my best employees, I wouldn't allow you to get away with that, Leprechaun,” Tony said.   
“Well, it's a good thing I know you like me for my brains, not my body, Tin Man,” Brigid said.   
“I know you didn't come here to make jokes, so what have you got, Lucky Charms?” Tony asked.   
“I've been working on it for a while now,” Brigid said proudly, handing Tony a silver bracelet.   
“You've been working a while on really tiny jewelry?” Tony asked.   
“You don't even know what it is, genius!” Brigid said, her blue eyes lighting up. “Watch this. JARVIS, deploy.”   
At the sound of Brigid's voice, a red light shot out from the bracelet and Tony's suit burst out from the closet, smashing the door and closing itself around Tony's body.   
“Groovy,” Tony said, impressed.   
“And it can be dangerous in more ways than one,” Brigid said.   
“Dangerous jewelry, I like it. Not bad, Lucky Charms,” Tony said.   
“For you, Tin Man, anything,” Brigid chuckled. “There is one thing I have been working on for months. Nanotech!”   
Brigid slapped down a sketch on the table. “I drew up the blueprints myself. If we infused your suit with nanotech, you'd be lighter, more resistant to injury, and more agile.”   
“You want to manipulate atoms for fashion?” Tony asked.   
“No, for Stark Industries, of course,” Brigid laughed.   
“And that is why I hired you,” Tony said. “How much longer could you need to work on this?”   
“A few more months,” Brigid said. “I have to work the kinks out.”   
“You can't tell me exactly?” Tony asked.   
Brigid furrowed her brows. “Do you want me to do it fast, or do you want me to do it the right way, genius?”   
“Okay, normally, I don't take that kind of sass, but I like the way you called me genius, so I'll take it,” Tony said.   
“Yes, well, if you don't want sass, don't come to me,” Brigid said. “I'm just your best employee and you hired me for my brains, so that's what you'll get, Tin Man.”   
“And that is why you should get right to work on that nanotech, Lucky Charms” Tony said.   
“Will do, Sir,” Brigid laughed, giving a haughty salute. 

Brigid returned home to her apartment, almost drunk with pride. As soon as she got home, her mind was buzzing about how to improve Tony's suit. She was determined to make him proud. For her, making Tony Stark proud was the same as making her parents proud and that was enough for her. As she poured into her designs late into the night, Brigid began to hear strange sounds.   
Too much coffee, she thought   
Suddenly, it began to thunder and wind came up out of nowhere, blowing her blueprints off the table. Brigid struggled to close the window as the sudden gusts made a mess of her already untidy floor.   
What the heck is going on? Brigid thought.   
Just then, she was blinded by beams of light flooding her apartment. When she opened her eyes, Brigid was greeted by what she assumed to be soldiers dressed in gold.   
“Who the heck are you guys?” Brigid asked. “No, wait. Let me guess: Renaissance Faire? Medieval Times? By all means, leaveth my humble abode and kisseth my bottom.”   
The elderly man, who wore a golden eye patch, stepped forward. “You are Brigid Regan of Midguard?” the old man asked.   
“I am Brigid Regan of New York, Santa Claus,” Brigid replied. “and how do you know my name and who are you?”   
“I am Odin Allfather, King of Asgard,” the old man replied, admiring Brigid's blue eyes and raven locks. “Heimdall watched you and I have selected you to be a bride for my son, Thor, for your beauty and intellect is worthy and I seek to unite Midguard and Asgard. ”   
“Okay, I cannot begin to tell you how creepy that is,” Brigid said. “Secondly, I'm sure your son is perfectly sweet, but I'm not into arranged marriages, so if you'll just crawl back up whatever chimney you came through, I'd appreciate it.”   
“Silence, Midguardian,” Odin said. “I have made my decision and you shall return with me to Asgard to marry my son and be his queen.”   
“As lovely as that sounds, I am going to have to decline, especially when you didn't ask nicely,” Brigid snapped.   
“Enough!” Odin said. “Guards! Take her.”   
Without time to think, Brigid snatched the mace from her pocket and sprayed it in the face of one of the guards and kicked him. Another grabbed her arm and she threw her strongest punch in his face.   
Grabbing her cell phone, Brigid ran from the apartment. “Mr. Stark, I know you’re there. Help, Help! This creepy man is trying to kidnap me! I'm being sold! Help!”   
Without an answer, Brigid desperately tried again. “Mr. Stark, now would be a good time! Please, Mr. Stark, get your Tin Man butt up here! Help!”   
Before she could run or scream any longer, Odin aimed his staff and sent ropes toward her. Brigid tripped as the ropes tangled around her and Odin towered over her.   
“Now, you will join me in Asgard,” Odin said.   
“You tricky son of-”   
Before Brigid could curse him or scream and longer, Odin conjured a gag, leaving Brigid muffling insults at him.   
“Heimdall, open the Bifrost,” Odin said.   
Before Brigid knew what was happening, a flash of light appeared around her, and suddenly she was surrounded by a swirl of colors unlike anything she had ever seen. In seconds, she saw a dark-skinned man dressed in gold with golden eyes.   
“My King, I trust your trip to Midguard was productive?” the dark-skinned man asked.   
“Very much so, Heimdall,” Odin replied. “but you are not to speak of it. Guards, take this woman to the dungeons and have her fed. When the time is right, she will join us as queen.”   
Odin's guards carried the struggling Brigid away. As she struggled, Brigid was able to throw away the gag.   
“You know, I hope you don't do this with all your children!” Brigid shouted. “You messed with the wrong woman, Grandpa, and it'll come back to bite you in your sick, old butt!”   
Odin simply waved her away and a kicking and screaming Brigid was led to the dungeons to await her marriage to Thor. Brigid had lost everything that day. No one, not even Tony Stark, Iron Man, was coming to save her. She was being forced against her will to marry a man she had never met. She did not know it, but it would be years before she would see New York again. As Brigid sat alone in her cell, a slow rage began to build in her. Little did she know, Brigid was about to find a kindred spirit within Odin's own kin.   
A/N: Poor Brigid! Just when things are going for her, Odin ruins it! But someone is gonna come to her rescue! Keep reading to find out! Hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Odin's Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin presents Thor with gifts, including his intended bride, but things do not go so well. However, Loki takes an interest in his brother's prize.

Chapter 3: Odin's Gifts   
Brigid did not know how long it had been since she had been forcefully taken from her home, her job, her life and forced into Odin's dungeons to await her fate as Thor's bride. However, Brigid was not going to take her fate lying down. From the moment she arrived in the dungeon, she shouted as loud as she could for anyone to hear, hoping someone would hear her cries. When that failed, she tried her cell phone, hoping in vain to contact Tony. Alas, her mortal, or Midguardian, technology failed her on Asgard. In frustration, Brigid tossed her useless contraption across her cell with a scream of rage. Hopelessly, Brigid tossed her shoe at the shield of her cell. Her shoe bounced against the shield as the cell flickered and reformed.   
Of course it's a stupid energy field, Brigid said. If only I had access to the code or a high powered battery.   
Knowing her situation was hopeless, Brigid slumped against the walls of her cell. There had never been a problem she could not fix. For years, she and Tony had worked together, and there was nothing they could not solve. Tony was always there for her. Today, Tony was not here, and Brigid had never felt more alone or angrier in her life.   
Brigid was an eager student at fifteen eager to work with Tony Stark at her internship. Ever since she was young, the Starks had always been good to her. Now she was eager to show what she could do. Dressed in her best and with all of her tech and notepads, she was ready to get to work. When she arrived at STARK Industries, she was greeted by a large man with a stocky build.   
“Brigid Regan, I'm here for the Stark Internship,” she said.   
“Happy Hogan,” said the man. “I'll let Mr. Stark know you're here.”   
“Happy to hear it,” Brigid laughed.   
“Yeah, go sit down, wiz kid,” Happy said.   
Brigid only waited for a moment when Tony Stark, dressed in a grey suit and matching tie, came to meet her.   
“Mr. Stark,” she said eagerly, shaking his hand. “It's an honor to work for you.”   
“Kid, please, Mr. Stark was my dad, and I've known you since you were in diapers, I think you can call me Tony,” Stark said casually.   
“I was trying to avoid the appearance of favoritism,” Brigid said.   
“Relax, kid, I like you better than anyone else,” Tony said. “However, before I let you start this job, answer me one thing: what is the strongest element?”   
“Well, that's obvious, vibranium,” Brigid said. “Your father developed it and you've been improving on it ever since. However, I don't think you've been taking it far enough. Think about what you could do with this element. We could use it for more than just weapons. We could improve our medicine, our transportation, communication, and more. This material is flexible enough, so why not use it for all it's worth?”   
“Are you questioning my father's work and mine?” Tony asked.   
“Yes, and why not?” Brigid asked.   
“You realize that my father built this company, and I am helping to keep his legacy alive,” Tony said. “And someone who questions him or me I have rights to kick his or her butt.”   
“If you do not ask questions, how else can you understand the world?” Brigid asked. “If no one questioned anything, we'd all be stupid little people no better than the creatures that crawl this earth.”   
“My father's tech has withstood years,” Tony argued.   
“That does not mean that improvements cannot be made, silly,” Brigid said. “You mustn't be afraid to look beyond the horizon.”   
“You realize that for questioning both mine and my father's work I could terminate your internship right here and now,” Tony said.   
“I do, but I'm not here to kiss your butt, Tony. I was trying to educate you,” Brigid said.   
“As I was saying,” Tony continued, “I could terminate your internship right here and now for questioning my work and my father's and insulting me, but I like your guts and your brains, kid. We could use you around here.”   
“And that is why I am here,” Brigid said with a bow.   
Brigid began to lose track of time as she sat alone in her cell. However, she did not lose her will. Whenever she was brought food by the guards, she threw it across the room and tried to run until she was apprehended and tossed back. No matter how many times the guards tried to stop her, Brigid never stopped trying to escape. She was always taught to always look for a solution.   
Brigid remembered her first day working full time for Tony. They were working on a solution to improve Tony's armor.   
Tony showed her his blueprints. “Kid, the vibranium in my suit. It's making it too heavy, making me more vulnerable. How do we fix it?”   
“You're asking me to make alterations?” Brigid asked.   
“I'm asking you to find a solution,” Tony said. “That's what I expect from my people, especially my best people.”   
“Tony, this is almost impossible,” Brigid said.   
“No, if it's impossible then you shouldn't be here,” Tony said. “I expect all of my people to be able to find a solution to the problem.”   
“Even if the problem is highly demanding?” Brigid asked.   
“If you think it's too much, then you can always walk away,” Tony said.   
“Heck no,” Brigid said stubbornly.   
Brigid sighed as she stared for a long moment at Tony's blueprints. “I think I've got something, but it'll take time.”   
“Well, Rome wasn't built in a day, spit it out, kid,” Tony said.   
“I've been reading something about nanotech,” Brigid explained. “If we infuse your suit with nanotech, we could make your suit lighter, more agile, without making vulnerable to gunfire, but it'll take time. Nanotech is hard to get a handle on.”   
Tony chuckled. “See? I told you you could find a solution. Remember, kid, always find a solution.”   
No matter how much Brigid kept Tony's words in her head, Brigid could not find a solution. No matter how many times she screamed, kicked, she always wound up back in her cell. One day, as the guards brought her bowl for food, the guard mistakenly left the door open. Brigid saw her chance. She took her bowl and smashed the guard on the head, running as fast as she could, not knowing where to run to. As she ran down the hall, Brigid came face to face with a man. He was tall, with piercing, intelligent blue eyes and jet black hair. He wore armor of gold with a green cape and a helmet that resembled an antelope's horns.   
“Thor?” she asked.   
The blue eyed man said nothing, looking at her in wonder. Filled with rage, Brigid threw her strongest punch. The man drew back, but he hardly seemed phased by the blow. Just then, the guards came to apprehend her.   
“My Prince, are you hurt?” the guards asked.   
“No,” the man replied. “Who is this woman?”   
“I'm sorry, My Prince, but we're bound not to speak of her. Please, escort her back to her room,” the guards said.   
“Tell your father I am not some cattle to be traded for sport,” Brigid said, spitting at his feet. “I will not be the bride of Thor Odinson!” 

Many months after Brigid's abduction, Odin had called for his sons to present Odin with gifts in honor of his imminent coronation. Thor was completely overjoyed with himself as he stood, clad in the silver armor of his ancestors, a red cape on his shoulders. Upon his head, he wore a silver helmet decorated with wings. Loki stood in his gold and green armor, wearing his horned helmet.   
“Thor Odinson, King of Asgard,” Loki said proudly.   
“It does get better the more I hear it,” Thor said smugly.   
“Course it does,” Loki said. “And Asgard will never have had a better king.”   
“Brother, please, don't joke.”  
“I was being sincere.”  
“You are incapable of that.”   
“I am not,” Loki argued, “I mean it. Thor Odinson will be the greatest king since Odin Allfather, and that is the truth.”   
“Brother, you are too kind,” Thor said.   
Thor and Loki embraced. Just then, Odin summoned them to his throne room.   
Thor and Loki entered their father's chamber and knelt before him.   
“Thor, my son, being my heir and my eldest, it is time I bestow you with the gifts of your position,” Odin said grandly, presenting a large war-hammer. “Thor Odinson, I present to you Mjolnir, forged from the dying star.”   
Thor proudly took his new weapon and bowed.   
“And with your new position, I present your new bride,” Odin said.   
He waved his hand and the guards dragged in Brigid, dressed in a silk, white dress, her hair tied in a top knot. Brigid stared coldly at the man she was being forced to marry and then at Loki. Loki stared at the woman he met in the hall like with wonder and interest; Thor stared at her like a child being forced to eat his vegetables.   
“Father, do you still expect me to marry?” Thor laughed.   
“That was the agreement, was it not?” Odin asked.   
Thor circled around his perspective bride, looking at her up and down. Brigid stared back at him, her gaze like ice.   
“This is no Asgardian,” Thor said.   
“No, she is from Midguard,” Odin said.   
“Why would you not bring me the finest Asgardian maid for a bride?” Thor asked.   
“Because I wanted to unite our realms,” Odin explained. “This Midguardian has the beauty and the intellect to do so.”   
“Father, if you wish me to wed, do not trouble me with one from Midguard,” Thor said haughtily.   
Brigid's blood boiled. She did not wish to marry this man, but he had taken it too far by insulting her.   
“Excuse me?” she said angrily. “First, you take me from my home to be your broodmare, and now I'm not good enough for you? Fine, you can have your Asgardian maid, Thor Odinson, you spoiled pig of a boy! I won't be your slave!”   
“Silence, Midguardian!” Odin said. “Thor, I have chosen this woman to unite the realms.”   
“And I'm telling you I will not wed this meager Midguardian woman,” Thor declared. “Take her back to wherever you found her.”   
“You are a cruel and greedy boy,” Odin declared. “Guards, take the woman back to Midguard.”   
The guards took Brigid away. Before they could, Brigid pushed them off to get a kick in Thor's groin and scratch at him. Thor groaned and drew back in surprise and Loki could not help but chuckle at the woman.   
“Midguard's not to meager now, huh?” Brigid said before she was dragged away.   
Brigid sat in her cell, bound and furious. Odin and Thor had thrown her away, no better than the table scraps the disposed of. Brigid did not know how long she had been there, but it had to have been months and still Tony Stark, her own mentor, a man she thought of as a second father, had abandoned her. Brigid always thought she could depend on Tony. Now when she needed him, he was gone.   
Screw you, Tony! she thought.   
Furiously, Brigid began trashing her cell and screaming terribly.   
“Trouble, Midguardian?” said a voice.   
Brigid turned and saw the same dark haired man she encountered in the hall. “Get out,” she growled.   
“Ooh, that's terrible manners. I was only coming to keep you company,” the man said.   
“Excuse me, I meant please get out!” Brigid said coldly.   
The man grinned at her. “You're a feisty Midguardian. What's your name?”   
“You lied to me about yours. I'm not telling you mine,” Brigid said angrily.   
“I didn't lie. You made an assumption,” the man said. “I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard.”   
“Loki? God of Mischief?” Brigid asked incredulously.   
“You are intelligent as my father said,” Loki said, amused.   
“Yes, well, your pig of a father and your stupid brother threw me in here like garbage instead of taking me home and stole my life,” Brigid said bitterly.   
“Well, I am neither of them,” Loki countered. “Shall I unbind you?”   
“How's that? There's no way in here,” Brigid asked.   
In a flash, Loki vanished and materialized in Brigid's cell. Brigid was stunned and looked at the god, wide eyed.   
“How'd you do that?” she asked.   
“I am a god,” Loki said, cocking his eyebrows. “Shall I untie those binds now?”   
Brigid offered Loki her bound hands, which were now red and numb from months of binding.  
Loki undid the binds and tossed them away. Brigid tried to rub the feeling back into wrists, but could not feel anything. Loki took her wrists and began to massage the feeling back into them, and Brigid felt a cool sensation spread through her wrists.   
“I still don't know your name. You know if you don't wish to tell me I'm perfectly content making one up for you,” Loki said.   
Brigid remained silent for a moment and finally spoke up. “Brigid Regan,” she replied.   
“Well, your name suits you. Better than I could've thought up,” Loki said, impressed. “I know you don't want to trust me, Brigid. Believe me, you have nothing to fear from me.”   
“I know you're trying to help me, Loki. I'm just trying to understand why the God of Mischief wants to help a woman like me,” Brigid asked.   
“I saw how my stupid brother treated you. Believe me, the feeling is mutual,” Loki said with a charming smile. “I wanna have a bit of fun before my brother's coronation. How would you like to join me?”   
For the first time since her capture, a smile spread across Brigid's face. “Where do we start?”


	4. Enter the Frost Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigid and Loki plot to ruin Thor's big day; Loki rewards her for her loyalty.

Chapter 4: Enter the Frost Giants   
For the first time in the months since her capture, Brigid felt a sense of pleasure return to her. She felt it funny that an Asgardian took her happiness from her and now it was one of them that was giving her a sense of joy right now by getting back at them. She was eager to get going with whatever plan Loki had in mind to humiliate her captors.   
“So tell me, God of Mischief, how do we get back at your idiot brother and your pig of a father?” Brigid asked eagerly.   
“Firstly, Brigid, Midguardian, whatever tricks I play on my brother and father, I do love them nonetheless, so please be careful with your words,” Loki warned. “Secondly, if you must know, I have made a deal with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. My father stole their beloved Casket of Ancient Winters years ago. I promised them I'd help them get their precious relic back. You will lead them to it. Go to the Bifrost sword and lead them to Odin's relics.”   
“And how do I get out of here?”   
“I will use my magic. You can slip out of here, and I will veil you in smoke and no one, not even our Gatekeeper, Heimdall, will see you,” Loki explained.   
“And why would the Frost Giants, who can obviously smash someone like me, trust a Midguardian?” Brigid asked.   
“They want their precious relic back, and they hate my father as much as you do for his slaughter of their people,” Loki replied. “Even if they don't, there won't be any problems. If they do decide to attack you, it will look better for us. The Frost Giants will look like monsters, and you will look like an innocent damsel in distress. No one will suspect us.”   
“Aside from the obvious humiliation, I'm looking for more than that,” Brigid said. “Your brother and father took everything from me. I can't simply resume my life where I started on Earth. What I'm trying to say is, what's in it for me?”   
Loki smiled. “You are truly a brilliant woman, Brigid. You know of the Golden Apples?”   
“Is the atomic weight of carbon 12.0107?” Brigid asked sarcastically. “Of course I have! They're what gives you Asgardians your immortality.”   
“I understand that what you have on Earth is ruined. In return for your help, I will lead you to the Tree of the Golden Apples,” Loki said. “I will distract the guardian of the tree, Idun, while you pick one of these apples, and with one bite, you will have the immortality of Asgard.”   
Brigid thought about this deal and a wide smile spread across her face. “Immortality in exchange for helping the God of Mischief mortify his brother and father? Sounds like a good deal,” she said eagerly.   
“I couldn't agree more. You get immortality and a new life here on Asgard, and I get some fun playing tricks on my brother,” Loki said in agreement.   
“Tell me, something, Loki. You told me you want to ruin your brother's big day, but you never said why. Do you want the throne?” Brigid asked.   
“Heaven's no,” Loki said. “My brother is an oaf, and I'm simply trying to save the people from his stupidity but that is not entirely why I'm doing this. My father has always thought highly of my brother. So much so that I am a mere shadow, more of a whisper in his presence. I only want to make my father see me as an equal, not as my brother's shadow.”   
Brigid nodded, seeing Loki more clearly now. “I see. You know, the very first time I saw you, Loki, I had a feeling there was more to you,” she said. “Given the way your father has treated both of us, I can see now you're more than just a boy trying to play tricks on his spoiled brother, and I owe you more than just my help.”   
Loki smiled. “You can repay me after we ruin my brother's big day.”   
“I'll think of a way,” Brigid said. “For now, let's have some fun.”   
“Indeed,” Loki agreed. “Now, I hope you don't think I'm being rude, but I will have to bind you again, or it will look suspicious. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll be more gentle than the guards.”   
“Whatever you have to do to pull this off, do it,” Brigid said resolutely, offering Loki her hands.   
Loki conjured ropes and bound her as gently as he could, as he promised. As he did, Brigid shivered at his touch.   
“Your hands are cold,” Brigid said.   
“Sorry,” Loki said. “I hope they aren't too rough.”   
“No,” Brigid said. “Besides, it's worth a little pain if I can make your brother cry.”   
Loki tied his knot and conjured some bread and water. “Here. It's not much, but you'll need sustenance until you can get to the Tree of the Golden Apples.”   
“Thank you. You've treated me better than anyone since I arrived and you didn't have to,” Brigid said gratefully.   
“Don't thank me yet. Thank me after the coronation,” Loki said with a wink. 

A week later, Thor's coronation had come. All of Asgard had come to see its new king ascend the throne. As Thor sauntered into the hall, he downed a goblet of wine.   
“Another!” he cried, smashing the goblet.   
Loki entered, dressed in his green and gold armor, his helmet set upon his head.   
“Nervous, brother?” Loki joked.   
Thor gave a hearty, arrogant chuckle. “Have you ever known me to be nervous?”   
“Well, there was that time on Nornheim.”   
“That was not nerves, brother, that was the rage of battle.”   
“Ah, I see,” Loki said, unconvinced.   
“How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?” Thor asked.   
Loki furrowed his brow, as if trying to recall a memory. “Uh, as I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape.”   
“Yes!” Thor chuckled, “Some do battle, others just to tricks.”   
A cup-bearer came bearing another goblet of wine for Thor. Loki turned his gaze on the servant and waved his hand. The cup-bearer dropped the cup with a cry of terror as the wine turned to snakes. Loki laughed heartily at the servant's fright.   
“Loki,” Thor said in a scolding tone. “Now that was just a waste of good wine.”   
“Oh, it's just a bit of fun. Right, my friend?” Loki said, winking at the servant.   
The servant nodded uncomfortably and took the cup away as the brothers laughed as his misfortune. Another servant presented Thor with his silver, feathered helmet.   
“Nice feathers,” Loki teased.   
“You don't really want to start this, again really, cow?” Thor countered.   
“I was being sincere!”   
“You are incapable of sincerity!”   
“Am I?”   
“Yes!”   
“I've looked forward to this day as long as you have,” Loki said earnestly, “You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes, I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you.”   
Thor tenderly clasped his brother's neck. “Thank you.”   
“Now give us a kiss,” Loki joked.   
“Stop it!” Thor laughed.   
The brother's laughed together and embraced.   
“You go on,” Thor said, “Go on. I'll be along.”   
With a pat on his brother's back, Loki went along to the throne room. He met his mother, Frigga, and took her hand.   
“My son,” Frigga greeted. “You look so handsome.”   
“And Asgard shines on our queen,” Loki said.   
“Where is your brother?” Frigga asked.   
“Oh, he'll be along,” Loki reassured her. “He's probably drinking one more goblet of wine.”   
“Oh, of course,” Frigga said with a knowing smile. “I just hope he's not too drunk for the ceremony.”   
“Oh, don't worry, Mother,” Loki said. “I saw to that. I turned his l wine to snakes.”   
“Loki!” Frigga scolded. “I thought you outgrew playing tricks on your brother.”   
“It's a habit, Mother,” Loki laughed. “Old habits die hard.”   
As Thor, Loki, and all of Asgard gathered for the coronation, Brigid knew it was time to make her move. As promised, Loki used his magic to slip her out of the dungeons. Veiled in smoke, Brigid made her way to the Bifrost sword. Using all of her strength, Brigid twisted the large sword. A large beam of light shot up before her. Before she knew it, three giant, blue creatures with glowing, red eyes appeared before her.   
“I take it you are the Jotunheim,” Brigid said knowingly. “Hi, I'm Brigid.”   
“You are a Midguardian,” the Frost Giant growled.   
“Yes and?” Brigid asked sarcastically.   
The Frost Giant snatched her throat, causing Brigid to kick in the air. “How can we trust a Midguardian who betrays her own people?”   
“I made a deal,” Brigid gasped. “with the Asgardian Prince. I hate Odin as much as you do. He stole me from my world. You want your Casket back, I'll help you. That's all you need to know.”   
Callously, the Frost Giant dropped her to the floor, causing Brigid to cough violently.   
“Lead us to the Casket,” The Frost Giant said. “If you mislead us, you die.”   
Brigid rose to her feet. “Right this way.” 

Thor was completely smitten with himself as he entered the hall for his coronation. His friends, the Warriors Three, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun, stood beside Odin. Lady Sif, one of the fiercest warriors in Asgard, stood next to his mother. The crowd was cheering for him, and Thor soaked it up, like a flower soaking up water.   
“Yes!” he cheered, waving his arms.   
“Oh, please,” groaned Lady Sif.   
Loki simply laughed to himself as his brother enjoyed having the world revolve around him. Thor knelt before his father, removing his helmet with a wink.   
Always a charmer, Loki thought.   
Odin pounded his staff. “Thor Odinson, my heir, my firstborn. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star whose power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. 'Tis a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard and the Nine Realms from the time of the great beginning. Though the day has come for me to pass on my heir, it is time for you to swear that you will protect the realms as I have done and your forefathers before you. Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?”   
“I swear,” Thor boomed.   
“Do you swear to preserve the peace?”   
“I swear.”   
“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?”   
“I swear!”   
“Then on this day, I, Odin, Allfather, proclaim you,”   
Odin stopped short as he suddenly sensed something was amiss. “The Frost Giants!”   
Odin, Loki, and Thor raced down to his hall of relics where they heard a scream. “Help me! Please, help me!”   
The three Asgardian royals raced to find two guards dead and Brigid being held at with an icy dagger at her throat by a Frost Giant.   
“Please, help me!” she cried.   
“Shut up, Midguardian,” the Frost Giant snarled.   
“Father, do something!” Thor cried.   
Another Frost Giant took the Casket and tried to make off with it. Odin pounded his staff and a giant, iron creature appeared from behind the walls. Just as the Frost Giant looked up, Brigid had enough time to move as the iron behemoth blasted all three Frost Giants away to oblivion.   
“Thank you, my lords,” Brigid said in relief, crawling on her knees.   
Thor and Odin paid no mind to Brigid and instead focused on their slain enemies.   
“The Jotuns must pay for what they've done,” Thor said vengefully.   
“They have paid,” Odin said. “The Casket is safe, and all is well.”   
“All is well?” Thor argued. “They broke into the weapons vault, took a hostage. If the Frost Giants had stolen one of these relics-”   
“But they didn't,” Odin countered.   
“Well, I want to know why!”   
Loki simply watched in silence as Thor and Odin argued, secretly enjoying every moment.   
“I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns,” Odin said simply.   
“He just broke your truce!” Thor shouted. “They know we are vulnerable!”   
“What action would you take?” Odin questioned.   
“March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never try to cross our borders again,” Thor said angrily.   
“You're thinking only as a warrior,” Odin said wisely.   
“This was an act of war!”   
“It was an act of but a few, doomed to fail.”   
“Look how far they got!”   
“We will find the breach in our defenses, and it will be sealed.”   
“As King of Asgard-”   
“But you're not King!” Odin roared, “Not yet.”   
Loki looked on, taking in every moment with pleasure. This is going better than I thought.   
Brigid got on her knees before Odin. “Your Majesty, you saved my life. Please, let me repay you. I'm yours.”   
“Save your breath, you weak, Midguard girl. We have no use for you,” Odin said.   
“Excuse me, but not long ago, you said you valued me,” Brigid argued. “Please, I could be value to you if you let me serve you. You saved my life. I owe you.”   
“Enough!” Odin yelled.   
“Father, if I may, let me take this girl as my servant,” Loki said.  
“What use would you have for a Midguard girl, Loki?” Odin said.   
“You said yourself she is beautiful and intelligent, no? If she is not going to be Thor's queen than I think we could have much better use for her than locking her away in the dungeons, and she is a willing servant willing after you saved her life, don't you agree?” Loki reasoned.   
“Very well,” Odin agreed reluctantly. “But she is to be kept in chains as a precaution. I do not trust nor do I believe we have need for this Midguardian after her rebellious nature. Do with her what you will, my son, but keep her bound and do not let her out of your sight.”   
“Of course, Father,” Loki said obediently. “Come along, Midguardian.”   
“Thank you, Loki, my life is yours,” Brigid said gratefully, gripping Loki's cape.   
“Midguardian! If you wish to remain out of the dungeons, you will address your Master as My Prince and keep your eyes to the floor where they belong!” Odin growled.   
“Yes, my Prince,” Brigid said respectfully.   
Loki waved his hand, and Brigid's wrists and ankles were bound in chains. Thor scoffed at his brother in disgust Loki took his prize.   
“Jealous, brother?” Loki gloated.   
Loki took the bound Brigid off to his chambers. Once they knew they were safe and no one could spy on them, Loki turned to Brigid and smiled, clapping his hands.   
“Well done, you brilliant, wonderful girl!” he praised. “That went better than I could've hoped for! Thank you!”   
“Oh stop it,” Brigid said, blushing. “All I did was improvise.”   
“Are you telling me you didn't intend to be taken hostage?” Loki asked.   
“I knew they would, just as you told me, so I figured playing the damsel in distress would work to my advantage and it didn't disappoint,” Brigid explained.   
“And you gave a wonderful performance!” Loki said in pleasure, clapping again. “You are truly amazing!”   
“You weren't so bad yourself,” Brigid complimented. “I rather enjoyed this. It was fun embarrassing your brother with you. Although, he did most of the work.”   
“He always does and he will continue to do so now that our Father has made him angry,” Loki explained. “That will be the most enjoyable of all.”   
“Your brother sounded like a petulant child the way he complained to your father,” Brigid giggled.   
“He always did have a flair for complaining,” Loki chortled. “It was wonderful to watch him and father go at it like a pair of dogs.”   
“Did you see the look on Thor's face when your father told him he wasn't king yet?” Brigid asked in pleasure.  
“He looked like a wounded puppy!” Loki giggled. “I never want to forget that moment.”   
“I promise that you never will,” Brigid assured him.   
“I never could've done this without you,” Loki said gratefully. “Ah, and I have almost forgotten to thank you for your help. Right this way, to your reward.”   
Offering his hand, Loki guided Brigid to the Tree of the Golden Apples. Under the veil of his magic, they slipped by Heimdall unnoticed. Loki then approached the guardian of the tree, Idun, dressed in a white gown and a crown of golden flowers.   
“Good Idun, guardian of the Sacred Tree,” Loki began. “My father requires your presence.”   
“Loki, do you really think your charms can be wasted on me?” Idun asked flatly.   
“I do not come on my behalf, this is on my father's command. Run along now,” Loki said, waving his hand.   
“Loki, your tricks, while effective on others, do not work on me because I'm not stupid. Now get out,” Idun said.   
“Sorry to have wasted your time,” Loki said.   
As Loki left the Tree of the Golden Apples, he and Brigid raced back to his chambers, still veiled under his magic.   
“I'm sorry, but it appears my charms are wasted on our Guardian,” Loki said sadly.   
“I wouldn't say that,” Brigid said brightly.   
She reached into her pocket and pulled out the shining, golden apple.   
“You are one of the most deceitful ladies ever in Asgard and Midguard!” Loki said happily.   
“Thank you!” Brigid said with a smirk.  
Before she took a bite, Brigid hesitated.   
“Well, what do you wait for? Eat up. Enjoy your reward,” Loki said.   
“It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that every time there's a story with a lady and an apple, it doesn't end well,” Brigid said cautiously.   
Loki laughed heartily. “You need not fear poisoned apples, Brigid. All that awaits is pleasure. Go on.”   
“Cheers,” Brigid said, holding the apple as if in toast.   
Brigid bit into the apple. As soon as she did, a glow began to form around her. Brigid felt a sudden pain in her chest. She kept eating the apple as much she could, but the pain kept coming. She finished the apple, down to the core. She could feel her tendons tightening, her muscles strengthening, her body becoming lighter. Brigid was terrified as she felt these effects.   
“What's happening?” she asked fearfully.   
“It's only your mortal body changing,” Loki reassured her. “The Apple is working it's magic on you. You'll be stronger, better, faster.”   
Suddenly, Brigid felt a new energy inside her. She felt as if she were made of vibrainium. Her muscles felt as if they were sewn together from the element. She felt as if she had fire coursing through her veins. She felt like she could run faster than light. To test her new strength, Brigid picked up a vase and crushed it with her bare hands.   
“I've never felt strength like this before,” Brigid said in awe. “I like it.”   
“You're welcome,” Loki said, amused.   
“What's next?” Brigid asked.   
“My brother is angry and will want to launch an attack on the Frost Giants,” Loki explained. “When that happens, we will no doubt go to Jotunheim led by his foolishness and his humiliation will continue.”   
“I'm in,” Brigid said joyfully.   
“Well, now that you are my servant, you don't have a choice,” Loki said.   
“Don't worry, My Prince, I won't disappoint you,” Brigid said slyly.   
“No, not My Prince,” Loki corrected her. “I told you I am not my father or my brother. When we are alone, you may address me as Loki. When we are alone, you are not my servant, you are my guest.”   
“Very well. I will not let you down, Loki,” Brigid said with a smile.   
A/N: I had to include the dialogue between Thor and Loki from the Thor deleted scene. It was so sweet, I don't know why it wasn't in the movie. Loki and Brigid are bonding! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to have Brigid and Loki warming to each other while they embarrass Thor. I hope you liked it. Please read and review and enjoy!


	5. Jotunheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Brigid help manipulate Thor to fight the Jotuns. Brigid is wounded, and Loki uses his own tricks to keep his friend.

Chapter 5: Jotunheim   
A thunderous roar echoed all the way from the dining hall to Loki's chambers.   
“If I'm not mistaken, it sounds as if your brother did not take your father's talk well,” Brigid said dryly.   
Loki laughed. “Thor always thought with his fists, never with his head.”   
“That much is apparent,” Brigid commented. “So, how do we ensure things go the way we want?”   
“Why, Brigid, have you forgotten whom you're speaking to?” Loki asked, a mischievous grin upon his face, “I am Loki, the God of Mischief. Watch and learn. This will be fun.”   
As Brigid and Loki entered the dining hall, Thor had flipped over a table, fuming with rage. The two crept up to his side, despite Brigid's clanking chains.   
“It is unwise for you and your slave to be in my company right now, Brother,” Thor said angrily.   
“Servant, not slave,” Brigid corrected.   
“Silence, Midguardian!” Loki shouted. “Apologies, Brother.”   
“This was to be my day of triumph,” Thor said, seething with anger.   
“It'll come,” Loki said softly. “in time. If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't do it again, next time with an army?”   
“Exactly!” Thor agreed.   
“And we don't know what sort of plans Laufey is up to,” Brigid added. “He could be planning another attack right now, and you won't even know it. Today, it's Asgard, tomorrow, who knows?”   
“For once, the Midguardian is right,” Thor agreed.   
“There's nothing you can do without defying Father,” Loki said sadly.   
Just then, Loki noticed a fierce, determined look in Thor's eyes. “No, no, no! I know that look!”   
“It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders,” Thor said resolutely.   
“Thor, it's madness,” Loki said calmly.   
Just then, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif entered.   
“Madness? What sort of madness?” asked Volstagg as he prepared himself a succulent plate.   
“We're going to Jotunheim,” Thor declared.   
Loki and Brigid gave each other a look of worry but inside, they were deeply satisfied as Thor played their game.   
“What?” Volstagg laughed in surprise.   
“This isn't like a journey to Earth were you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god,” Fandral said earnestly. “This is Jotunheim.”   
“My father once fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their Casket. We'd just be looking for answers,” Thor said.   
“It is forbidden!” Lady Sif cried.   
“My friends, have you forgotten all that we've done together?” Thor asked. “Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious of battles?”   
“You did,” Hogun replied.   
“And Volstagg, to delicacies so sweet you thought you died and gone to Valhalla?” Thor questioned.   
“You did,” Volstagg replied.   
“Yes!” Thor laughed, “And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?”   
“I did,” Sif said firmly.   
“True, but I supported you, Sif,” Thor said. “My friends, we're going to Jotunheim.”   
As Thor and his companions headed off to the stables, Loki and Brigid remained behind.   
“Well, it doesn't look like I have a say in this,” Brigid said, feigning disappointment.   
“Apparently not,” Loki said. “so sorry.”   
“It's okay. That worked better than I imagined,” Brigid said in amazement. “Your mischief is more powerful than your brother's lightning.”   
“It helps when my brother thinks more with his hammer, otherwise this wouldn't work,” Loki said, pleased.   
“I just hope your brother doesn't get us all killed with his stupidity and lightning,” Brigid said warily. “I suppose being your servant this means I don't get a weapon?”   
“Sadly, no,” Loki replied.   
“Then I just dearly hope your brother isn't as stupid as we fear,” Brigid said.   
“For the sake of appearances and your own safety, stay by my side,” Loki said.   
“I was gonna say the same to you,” Brigid said.   
Before they could ride out, Loki stopped a guard. “Guard! My brother is riding out for Jotunheim. If you you value your life, you will send word to my father.”   
Loki and Brigid then rode out with Thor and his companions on the Bifrost where they met Heimdall the Gatekeeper. As they dismounted their steeds, Loki approached Heimdall.   
“Leave this to me,” he said confidently. “Good Heimdall-”   
“You're not dressed warmly enough,” Heimdall said dryly.   
“I'm sorry?” Loki said in surprise.   
“Do you think you can deceive me?” Heimdall asked.   
“You must be mistaken-”   
“Enough!” Thor exclaimed. “Heimdall, may we pass?”   
“Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day,” Heimdall said suspiciously. “I wish to know how that happened.   
“Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?” Thor commanded.   
As the others made their way to the gateway, Volstagg chuckled at Loki. “What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?”   
Loki and Brigid let the warrior laugh as the entered the gateway. As Heimdall powered the entrance, he spoke once more. “Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed and you will be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim.”   
Well, that's just charming, Brigid thought to herself.   
“Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?” Fandral asked.   
“To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy the Jotunheim with you upon it,” Heimdall warned.   
“I have no plans to die today,” Thor said cockily.   
“None do,” Heimdall said grimly.   
With a flash, the group was taken from Bifrost to the middle of the barren, frozen wastes of Jotunheim. As soon as they arrived, the group noticed that the ice was not the only chill about the planet. No one, not one creature was in sight, adding to everyone's unease.   
Wow, a graveyard on Friday the Thirteenth has more cheer than this place, Brigid thought.   
“We should not be here,” Hogun said warily.   
Thor was not deterred by the lack of monsters. “Let's move.”   
As they moved on, everyone was on their guard. However, the Frost Giants were still nowhere to be found. Brigid, still bound in clanking chains, stayed close to Loki. She was as uneasy as her Asgardian masters the further they went on.   
“Where are they?” Sif asked.   
“Hiding, as cowards always do” Thor said.  
At long last, they heard a growling voice: “You've come a long way to die, Asgardians.”   
The company beheld a blue behemoth with glowing red eyes staring down at them. Laufey, King of the Jotuns, was waiting for them.   
“I'm Thor Odinson!” Thor said proudly.   
“We know who you are,” Laufey said.   
“How did your people get into Asgard?” Thor demanded.   
“The House of Odin is full of traitors,” Laufey answered.   
“Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!” Thor spat.   
“Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. You're nothing but a boy trying to prove yourself a man.”   
“Well, this 'boy' has grown tired of your mockery,” Thor countered.   
At Thor's impudence, Laufey and the rest of the Frost Giants drew their icy weapons. Loki, hoping to hoping to dissuade his brother, spoke up.   
“Thor, stop and think,” he said wisely. “Look around you, we're outnumbered.”   
“Know your place, Brother!” Thor snapped.   
“You know not what your actions would unleash,” Laufey warned. “I do. Go now, while I still allow it.”   
The Frost Giants advanced on them. Thor's company was more then willing to accept his offer. Only Thor remained defiant.   
“We will accept your most gracious offer,” Loki said gratefully.   
Thor looked angered and hurt as Loki tried to beckon him away, like a child not getting his way.   
He's gonna do something stupid, Brigid thought.   
“Run back home, little princess,” Laufey snickered.   
“Damn,” Loki said in disappointment.   
Everyone knew this was the wrong thing to say because the next moment Thor summoned Mjolnir and sent Laufey flying.   
“Next?” he said as he crushed another Frost Giant with his mighty hammer.   
Everyone knew there was no going back now. All out chaos broke out as the Frost Giants closed in around them. Hogun took on at least two enemies at once with his spiked mace. Sif wielded a duel bladed spear, stabbing her enemies from behind. Fandral engaged the Frost Giants in swordplay, enjoying every moment. Volstagg fought with his axe and fists. Loki threw one of his daggers, cutting off one of the giant's arms. As the battle waged around her, Brigid did her best to stay close to Loki.  
“At least make a challenge for me!” Thor cried.   
Thor, you moron! Brigid thought.   
With this, larger Frost Giants jumped down from the cliffs, nearly causing an avalanche. One of the larger Frost Giants jumped down, narrowly missing Brigid. Bound and weaponless, she had no hope of defending herself against these frozen behemoths. As Brigid ducked away to avoid the Frost Giant, she lost sight of Loki, the snow and many Frost Giants blocking her way.   
“Loki!” she cried.   
In the midst of the battle, Loki noticed that Brigid was not by his side. “Brigid!”   
Loki found himself cornered on a precipice as a Frost Giant chased him down. Using his magic, Loki vanished and materialized to safety in a cave, leaving the giant to fall to its doom.  
“Brigid!” he cried.   
Suddenly, he heard Volstagg cry out, “Don't let them touch you!”   
He found Brigid, trying to evade a charging Frost Giant. “Brigid!”   
Loki tossed her a dagger, allowing her to kill her enemy.   
“Where were you?” she asked.   
“Cleaning up my brother's mess. You?” Loki replied.   
“Trying not to die for your brother's stupidity,” she replied. “Watch out!”   
Brigid threw Loki down in the snow seconds before he could be stabbed by the creature. Brigid broke the giant's icy weapon and stabbed it in the heart.   
“I swear I'll kill your brother,” Brigid groaned.   
Suddenly, icy spikes shot up from the ground, straight into Brigid's chest, causing her to scream.   
“Brigid!” Loki cried.   
Before he could free her, another Frost Giant got in his way. He made to stab the beast, but it grabbed his hand. Instead of a burn like Brigid received, Loki's hand turned icy blue, much to his surprise and horror. The Frost Giant glared at him, giving Loki time to gut the beast. As Loki looked at his hand again, it reverted from blue to his natural color. Loki did not have time to think much about this as he got to Brigid, still impaled on the spikes. Thankfully, due to her new immortality, and much to Loki's relief, Brigid was only badly wounded as Loki rushed to her side.   
“Remind me to shove that hammer up your brother's handsome butthole,” Brigid groaned.   
“I will, but first, this is gonna hurt,” he said.   
“I've dealt with your father and brother. I'm accustomed to pain,” Brigid said.   
Loki pulled Brigid off the spikes as she cried out once more.   
“I knew your brother would kill me,” Brigid groaned.   
“That's not happening,” Loki reassured her.   
As the battle raged around them, Fandral too, was wounded as more Frost Giants swarmed them. It became clear that Asgard would not win this battle. Despite the overwhelming odds, Thor would not be deterred, smashing every Frost Giant who came into his path.   
“We must go!” Loki cried.   
“Then go!” Thor shouted, smashing more giants.   
Laufey summoned a great beast from the ice. The company ran as the beast roared at them and chased them down. Thor summoned lightning, causing a chasm in the ice.   
“Heimdall, open the bridge!” Fandral cried.   
As the group ran for their lives, they were cornered at a cliff by the large ice beast. Suddenly, Thor flew upon Mjolnir and out the creature's head, causing it to land with a great thud!   
Despite the loss of their pet, the battle was not over. The Asgardians were surrounded, and two of them were wounded. They knew that this would only end in blood. Then, in a flash of light, Odin appeared on a black steed.   
“Father, we'll finish them together!” Thor cried.   
“Silence!” Odin spat.   
“Allfather,” Laufey said knowingly. “You look weary.”   
“Laufey, end this now,” Odin said.   
“Your boy sought this out,” Laufey said.   
“You're right,” Odin agreed. “These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed.”   
“We're beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for. War and death.”   
“So be it.”   
Laufey summoned a weapon but before he could strike, Odin struck him with a blast of light, sending him backwards and transporting the company back to the safety of Asgard. As soon as they returned, Brigid had lost much blood and she was weary, as was Fandral. Thor was furious as Odin interfered with his battle.   
“Why did you bring us back?” Thor demanded.   
“Do you not realize what you've started?” Odin asked angrily.   
“I was protecting my home!”   
“You cannot even protect your own friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom? Get him to the healing room, now!”   
Hogun and Volstagg immediately rushed the weary Fandral to the healing room.   
“Father, my servant needs healing as well,” Loki said.   
“Why should I care about the life of a mere mortal?” Odin asked.   
“She was wounded saving my life,” Loki said. “If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have returned alive.”   
“You should be thanking me, boy, not your meager servant,” Odin said, incensed.   
“Please, Father, let me save her life,” Loki begged. “It's the least I can do.”   
“If she dies, I will not be responsible,” Odin said reluctantly. “Lady Sif, take the servant to the healing room.”   
Lady Sif carried the bleeding Brigid away to the healing room. Loki remained behind to watch his plan come to fruition.   
“There won't be a kingdom if we're afraid to act!” Thor argued, “The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you.”   
“That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership,” Odin said sagely, “Have you forgotten everything I've taught you about a warrior's patience?”   
“While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You stand giving speeches while Asgard falls.”   
“You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!”   
“And you are an old man and a fool!”   
Odin was taken aback at his son's cruelty. “Yes, I was a fool to think you were ready.”   
Loki tried to speak up on his brother's behalf. “Father-”   
Odin only silenced him with a growl and Loki remained silent, knowing his place.   
“Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king and your arrogance and stupidity have opened this kingdom to the horror and desolation of war!”   
Odin pounded his staff, summoning a jolt of lightning.   
“You are unworthy of these realms! You are unworthy of your title! You are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed,” Odin shouted, tearing off Thor's epaulettes.   
Thor looked at Loki, as if pleading for help. Loki felt pity for his brother, but inside, he was enjoying every moment.   
“I now take from you, your power, in the name of my father and his father, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!” Odin boomed.   
Loki looked on as Mjolnir flew to Odin's hand and Thor's armor was stripped away and in a blast of light, he was banished. 

Loki smiled with delight as he walked on to the healing room where he met with Lady Sif.   
“Lady Sif, how fares my servant?” Loki asked.   
“She's lucky,” Sif replied. “Those blades almost pierced her heart. She's resting now. I must say she's a brave girl, risking her life for an Asgardian prince.”   
“She did her job well,” Loki said.   
Once Sif left the chamber, Loki sat by Brigid's bedside. Brigid's chest was bound in red-stained bandages, as she woke to find Loki sitting beside her.   
“How are you this evening?” Loki asked.   
“Despite almost dying, I'm fine,” Brigid said dryly. “Where is your brother? I'd still like to take that hammer of his and shove it somewhere.”   
“That's what I came to tell you,” Loki said. “He's gone.”   
“Gone? Where?” Brigid asked.   
“My father has banished him to Midguard for his betrayal,” Loki explained.   
“You can do that?” Brigid asked, surprised. “I'm ready to go now!”   
“My friend, I'm afraid that's impossible,” Loki said sadly. “You are wounds are too severe for Midguardian medicine to heal and you need to rest. My father will never allow it. And I'm afraid, you have been gone for quite some time. It's impossible to believe anyone you are acquainted with believes you're alive.”   
“Tony wouldn't stop looking for me,” Brigid said, trying to raise herself.   
“Brigid, please, listen to me,” Loki said. “You need to rest. You've done a great deed saving my life and I'll never forget it. You've been away from Earth for months. There's no way anyone, no matter how close could believe you're alive. Please, listen to me and rest.”   
“No, I know Tony Stark,” Brigid said. “He was like a second father to me. He'd never abandon me. Please, Loki, in repayment of my debt. I want to go home.”   
“If you go back to Midguard, you could die,” Loki said sadly.   
“Fine, I'll die there,” Brigid said stubbornly. “but I can't die here knowing my friend is out there looking for me.”   
Loki sighed in defeat. “If you insist, my friend.”   
Supporting Brigid on his shoulder, Loki took her to the Bifrost.   
“Heimdall, open the bridge. I'm taking this woman back to Midguard,” Loki commanded.   
“You know that is forbidden,” Heimdall said.   
“Just open the bridge, you fool. I want to go home,” Brigid snapped.   
Reluctantly, Heimdall opened the gateway. Brigid and Loki were transported to Midguard in a flash of light. The next second, Brigid found herself looking upon a sight she knew all too well.   
“Stark Tower! I'm home!” she gasped. “Thank you, Loki! I will never forget this.”   
“Anything to repay your service, my friend,” Loki said. “I suppose this is farewell, Brigid Regan.”   
“I'm sorry, Loki. I wish I could stay on Midguard with you, but I can't abandon Tony,” Brigid said sadly.   
“Go and find your friend, Brigid. If you ever need me, I will not be far away,” Loki said, kissing her hand.   
“You know where to find me,” Brigid said.   
Loki disappeared before Brigid's eyes, leaving her in front of Stark Tower. Brigid felt a certain bittersweetness leaving Loki, but a part of her was filled when she entered Stark Tower again for the first time in ages. As she entered, she felt it strange that Happy was nowhere to be found, but her confusion disappeared when, at long last, she found her old friend.   
“Tony! Tony!” she gasped, jumping into his arms.   
“Kid, I missed you too,” Tony said. “Where've you been?”   
“You wouldn't believe me if I told you,” Brigid said. “Let's just say Santa Claus kidnapped me and tried to make me his elf.”   
“That's one I've never heard of,” Tony laughed.   
“So, where were we on the nanotech? I was working on it before I was taken. I'm desperate to get back to work,” Brigid said.   
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, really kid?” Tony asked, incredulous. “You've been gone for months and you think you can just pick up where you left off?   
“Oh ha, ha, very funny,” Brigid said dismissively.   
“Did you think I was just sitting on my hands waiting for you to come back? No. The world doesn't revolve around you, kid.”   
“Tony,” Brigid said, crestfallen. “I thought you'd never give up on me.”   
“Well, you know, kid, I moved on, why don't you?” Tony said harshly. “Time doesn't stop just for you.”   
“Tony, please!” Brigid begged. “It's me! It's Brigid! You were like a father to me. Please, Tony!”   
“I'm sorry, kid. You were good, but time goes on and so do people. Time for you to do the same,” Tony said sharply.   
Brigid felt as if she had been stabbed in the chest all over again. She would rather have died in this moment than have the man she loved as a father abandon her. Brigid ran from the building and collapsed in the alley outside, unable to hold back her tears. Brigid felt her wound open up, but she did not care. She had already been through worse things than death. Brigid collapsed, her blood ebbing away. Little did Brigid know, Tony Stark vanished and in his place was Loki.   
“Tony Stark may have failed you, my friend, but I am here,” Loki whispered.   
A/N: Brigid just can't catch a break! And Loki is up to his tricks. What will happen now and what is Loki up to? Read, review, and enjoy!


	6. Odin's Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigid grows closer to Loki as he discovers a crushing truth about himself

Chapter 6: Odin's Secrets   
Brigid could not think of anything but Tony's harsh words as she lay unconscious. She did not know if she was dead, but she did not care. She had lost the only man who ever loved her. The man who practically raised her, nurtured her, had turned on her. Without Tony, Brigid thought she had nothing else but death.   
“Tony! Tony, please!” she called out in her delirium. “Tony, come back!”   
“Brigid, please, wake up. You're dreaming, my friend,” a voice whispered. “You're safe. Wake up, Brigid. ”   
“Tony?” Brigid asked, still in a daze.   
“No, it's Loki, my friend,” Loki whispered. “You're safe on Asgard. I saved you and brought you back to recover. Please, wake.”   
At last, Brigid opened her eyes to see Loki sitting at her bedside and dressing her wounds. “Loki? How did I get here? How did you find me?”   
“I told you I wouldn't be far if you needed me,” Loki replied. “I had Heimdall watch you and inform me if you got into trouble, and when I heard what happened with your beloved mentor, I brought you back to heal.”   
“You should've left me to die there. It would've been better that way,” Brigid said ruefully.   
“Better for whom?” Loki asked.   
“Everyone,” Brigid replied. “Tony, my mentor, my father, has abandoned me. I thought he'd never give up on me, but I was wrong. My life was in Stark Tower. Since that's gone, I have nothing.”   
Brigid was overcome was tears. “He told me he'd moved on. I should've known he had, but I was a fool. I should've known he'd never wait for me. I should've died in that alley. It would've been better for everyone.”   
“My dear Brigid what foolishness has overtaken you?” Loki asked, aghast. “You think that simply because you've lost one part of your life it means death? When one journey ends, another begins. Just because one fool didn't see your value doesn't mean you shouldn't.”   
“You sound very impassioned,” Brigid said. “Why is that?”   
“I've grown fond of you, Brigid,” Loki said with a smile. “And I'd hate to see your fiery spirit and wisdom wasted on some idiot who doesn't value you the way I do.”   
“The feeling is mutual, Loki,” Brigid replied. “but please, whatever you may feel for me, Tony Stark is no fool. Despite what happened, I do not blame him. The man practically raised me, taught me everything I know. He's also, you know, a real genius, so I mean it. He's no fool. I won't have others diss him on my behalf.”   
“Understood, my friend,” Loki laughed. “Your loyalty to your friend amazes me. He has hurt you and yet you still defend him.”   
“I can't turn away from those I've come far with,” Brigid said. “I know Tony has hurt me, but I know him. He did more for me than anyone else I've known. And I have hope something will bring us together again one day.”   
“A truly touching sentiment,” Loki said. “I hope that day comes sooner rather than later.”  
Brigid grimaced in pain. Loki stopped dressing her wounds.   
“You must be in great pain, my friend,” he said. “You need to rest.”   
“No, please, I'd rather if you stayed with me,” Brigid said. “I lost one person I loved and I've slept long enough. I'd rather not be alone at the moment.”   
“Very well, I will stay,” Loki said. “I will not leave you.”   
Just then, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif entered. The four took their seats around a roaring fire in the middle of the healing room, and Volstagg filled himself a cup of ale.   
“Ah, Loki! Here you are!” Volstagg said loudly. “Have you been hiding here all along?”   
“How is your little servant?” Lady Sif asked.   
“She is in great pain, I fear,” Loki said grimly, “Her wounds are bad, but she will live.”   
“She's a very noble lady, risking her life for her Asgardian master,” Sif said, impressed.   
“She was doing just as she was commanded, and I fear she paid the price,” Loki said.   
“Well, it is good to know that you will have your servant back soon,” Sif said.   
“Enough with the silly mortal,” Volstagg said, “What about Thor? We must do something about his banishment.”   
“It's our fault. We should've done more to help him,” Fandral said..  
“We should never have let him go,” Volstagg said.   
“There was no stopping him,” Sif said sadly.   
“At least he's only banished and not dead,” Fandral said, “which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone.”   
“How did the guard even know?” Volstagg asked.   
Loki was standing, half-listening to the conversation. As the warriors spoke he was reminded of the events on Jotunheim and the Frost Giant who touched him. He remembered the how his hand turned to the icy color of the Frost Giants instead of the pain of a burn. The memory unnerved him as he recalled it. As he listened to Volstagg ask his question, he came back to the conversation at hand.   
“Because I told him,” Loki replied.   
“What?” Fandral asked, surprised.   
“I told him to go to Odin after we'd left,” Loki explained. “He should be flogged for taking so long. We should never have reached Jotunheim.”   
“You told the guard?” Volstagg shouted.   
“I saved our lives,” Loki said firmly. “And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did.”   
Sif got up from her seat and approached Loki. “Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind.”   
“And if I do, then what?” Loki demanded. “I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous. You saw how he was at Jotunheim. Is that what Asgard really needs from its king? Now, all of you, leave me.”   
Reluctantly, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three left the healing room.   
“That went over very well,” Brigid said. “I can't say I disagree with you there.”   
“I meant every word,” Loki said solemnly. “I do love my brother, but you saw his zeal and foolishness against the Jotunheim. It almost got you killed. Can that foolishness really be trusted on the throne of Asgard?”  
“My intuition is telling me that something else is troubling you,” Brigid said. “I am your servant. You can trust me with anything.”   
“Your intuition serves you well,” Loki said. “The Jotunheim wounded you when you led them to the Casket, yes?”   
“It burned like hellfire, yes,” Brigid replied.   
“When I saved your life from one of them, it grabbed me, but instead of searing pain, my hand turned blue, like their coloring,” Loki said fearfully. “I didn't have time to think of it, but it has troubled me ever since.”   
“You think your Father has been keeping something from you,” Brigid said knowingly.   
“I cannot suspect otherwise,” Loki said. “Why else would he have favored Thor over me all these years?”   
“I wish I could say why, but all I know from your father's actions is that he's a cruel, old fool,” Brigid replied in disgust.   
Loki rose from Brigid's bedside. “You rest and recover, my friend. I must see my father about questions that need answering,” Loki said.   
Loki left the chamber and headed for Odin's treasure room, hoping to find answers. 

Loki approached the Casket of the Ancient Winters, remembering his encounter on Jotunheim. As he placed his hands on the Casket, his skin reverted back to the wintry blue, just as it did when the Jotunheim creature had touched him.   
What is this? Loki thought in horror.   
Just as his skin began to change, he heard a voice cry out, “Stop!”   
Odin had been watching his son from atop of the stairs.   
Loki saw his reflection in the waters of the reflecting pool in the treasure room and he was horrified. His entire body was the cold blue of the Frost Giants, he wore their markings, and his eyes were the same glowing, deep red.   
“Am I cursed?” he demanded, terrified.   
“No,” Odin replied.   
“What am I?” Loki asked.   
“You're my son,” Odin said simply.   
“What more than that?” Loki asked angrily, his red eyes flashing. “The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from the Jotunheim that day, was it?”   
Odin watched in silence as the spell of the Casket faded and Loki reverted back to his natural colors. After a long moment, he finally spoke.   
“No,” he replied. “In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son.”   
“Laufey's son,” Loki repeated, the anger growing in him.   
“Yes,” Odin replied.   
“Why?” Loki asked. “You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?”   
“You were an innocent child,” Odin whispered  
“No, you took me for a purpose. What was it?” Loki said, his rage swelling.  
Odin stood in silence, as if unwilling to give an answer.   
“Tell me!” Loki screamed, spitting out his fury and sadness.   
“I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day,” Odin explained. “Bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace, through you.”   
“What?” Loki asked in horror.   
“But those plans no longer matter,” Odin continued.   
“So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me,” Loki said angrily. “My servant and I are just part of your schemes.”   
“Why do you twist my words?” Odin asked. “I only do what is necessary for the throne and you. Why else do you think I let you keep your mortal? I know you care for her.”   
No matter what Odin said, Loki would not have it. Years of lies had finally taken its toll on him and he had enough.   
“You could've told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?” he asked in fury.   
“You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth,” Odin replied.   
“Why, because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?” Loki asked furiously.   
“No, no,” Odin said weakly.   
“You know it all makes sense now why you favored Thor all these years because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!” Loki spat.   
As Loki raged on, Odin crumbled on the stairs. Tearfully, Odin watched as the man he once called father fell into a deep slumber. Loki knelt at Odin's side, overcome with pain and horror.   
“Guards! Guards, please, help!” Loki cried.   
The guards burst through the door and ushered Odin away as Loki sat on the stairs, weeping to himself as he took in everything he had been told. 

 

After learning the most distressing truth of his life, Loki did his best to compose himself as he went back to the healing chambers to check on Brigid. He found her sitting up in bed, her chest still wrapped in bandages.   
“Ah, you look fit for battle,” he commented happily.   
“And you sound like you're putting on a brave face,” Brigid replied wisely. “So tell me, what happened? Did dear Father give you the answers you were looking for?”   
“I'm afraid to say he did,” Loki sighed sadly.   
“And? What happened?” Brigid asked.   
“I fear that I am...not what I thought I was,” Loki stammered. “The Casket and my father showed me what I really am.”   
“Show me,” Brigid said.   
“No,” Loki replied hesitantly. “It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that, as a mortal, I fear that you will not like what you see.”   
“I've see enough, and I'm sure that nothing you could do would turn me away,” Brigid replied firmly.   
Reluctantly, Loki sighed. Using his magic, Loki unveiled the Casket and revealed to Brigid his true Jotunn form with his dark blue skin, Jotunn markings, and dark red eyes. Brigid gazed upon Loki's true form and nodded.   
“Well, so you're actually blue,” Brigid said in surprise. “That explains a lot.”   
“Aren't you afraid?” Loki asked.   
“Why would I be afraid?” Brigid asked. “It's still you. Just because you look like them doesn't mean you're one of them. You're not a monster. I don't have to fear you. You said so yourself.”   
Loki took away the Casket and his natural form returned. “That I did,” he said. “You are the only one who speaks the truth to me, my friend. I'm afraid my father has lied to me my entire life. He stole me from Jotunheim just as he stole you from your home on Midguard.”  
“I don't really care about Odin's reasons, but why?” Brigid asked.   
“He said he wanted to bring about peace through the realms, through me,” Loki explained.   
“From what I know about Odin, I am not surprised,” Brigid said gloomily. “That is, considering what he did to both of us.”   
“I called this man Father and all he has done was lie to me all my life and use me as a chess piece in his game,” Loki said ruefully. “And I let him do the same to you.”   
Brigid clasped his shoulder. “I am very sorry, Loki. Your father has used both of us. But know this: I will never betray you or harm you in any way. And I nearly died for you, so you can be certain of that. If I had to die for you, I would. ”   
Loki chuckled. “I do not ask for so much as that, but I am grateful for your friendship, Brigid.”   
Loki and Brigid embraced warmly.   
“Now that we know we're both your father or adopted father's pawns, I think we should remedy that,” Brigid said. “We need to get back at him the way he hurt us.”   
“As much as I admire your devotion, you're still wounded,” Loki said. “And you still have life on Midguard.”   
“Did you not hear me before? Tony Stark was the only thing holding me to Earth, or Midguard, whatever,” Brigid said. “Now that he's gone, I have nothing keeping me there. What I'm saying is, you're stuck with me.”   
Loki smiled. “And I'm glad to have you, my friend.”   
Although Loki had endured a horrific truth, he was glad to have Brigid by his side. Even though he knew he himself was hurting Brigid by deceiving her, Loki was glad to have someone who knew what it felt like to be betrayed by his father as he was. For once, he had a kindred spirit in Asgard.   
A/N: Poor Brigid! She misses Tony! I always hate this part with Loki. What are these two up to next? Hope you enjoyed this!


	7. King Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki copes with the truth about himself as he ascends the throne.

A/N: The quote from Tony Stark belongs to Iron Man.   
Chapter 7: King Loki  
As Loki processed the truth of his parentage, he could not contain the hurt and anger that grew inside him. For years, he had grown up on tales of the horrors of the Frost Giants and dreamed of battling them beside Thor. For years, he had been told what horrid monsters they were. His father had led them to slaughter and rallied for peace with them. Only now, Loki learned that he was one of the creatures he grew up hearing stories of. He once more recounted his woeful tales to Brigid, who had progressed greatly due to her new-found immortality.   
“Am I a fool to believe that I ever thought I knew this man?” Loki asked sorrowfully.   
“No, my friend. You are not a fool to trust. If trust is foolish then nothing can hold us together. You cannot blame yourself,” Brigid said. “It was your father that misled you.”   
“I should have seen the way he treated Thor as a son that I was always the outsider,” Loki said bitterly.  
“That's only the way your father wants you to feel,” Brigid replied. “If I were raising a child of my sworn enemies, I'd want you to feel like an outsider as well. But you should know that you are not an outsider.”   
“To whom?” Loki asked.   
“Me,” Brigid replied. “You've been so kind to me after what your father has done and you didn't have to be. You saved my life when you could've just left me to die. You will never be an outsider to me.”   
For the first time since learning that terrible news, Loki was touched and saddened. He was grateful to have Brigid's friendship but he knew he was committing great deceit by keeping her from her beloved mentor. At last, he spoke.   
“I am honored to have your friendship, Brigid. You have been so loyal to me and my family has been so terrible to you,” Loki said.   
“You are not your family,” Brigid consoled him. “Well, figuratively speaking. You are a better person than any of them, is what I mean. You are who you choose to be and now you have that chance.”   
“Did your mentor teach you this wisdom?” Loki asked. “This Tony Stark?”   
“Yes, he did. After my parents died,” Brigid replied. “I was fifteen and I didn't know where else to go or what to do. He taught me who I am and how to move on.”   
“He sounds like a very wise man,” Loki said.   
“I wish you could've met him. You would've liked him,” Brigid said. “He has the world in the palm of his hand with his genius and he's always one step ahead of everyone. I remember he once asked, 'is it better to be feared or respected? Is it too much to ask for both?'”  
“Ah, he sounds like a man after my own heart,” Loki agreed. “Brigid, would you care to accompany me to my father's chambers? I have questions that need answering.”   
“Of course, Loki,” Brigid said. 

Brigid followed Loki to his father's bedchambers. Odin lay with his queen, Frigga, beside him under fur blankets. There was a magical, golden glow about him.   
“Mother, how does Father fare?” Loki asked.   
“I'm afraid that your father has fallen into the Odinsleep,” Frigga whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes.   
“Now?” Loki asked, tearfully. “This is all my fault.”   
“Loki, this was just your father's time,” Frigga said. “You mustn't blame yourself.”   
“He told me the truth about what I am and I blamed him for it,” Loki said.   
“I know,” Frigga whispered. “I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in the family.”   
“So why did he lie?” Loki asked quietly.   
“He kept the truth from you so you'd never feel different,” Frigga said gently. “You are our son, Loki, and we, your family. You must know that.”   
Frigga's eyes turned to the comatose Odin. “You can speak to him. He can see and hear you.”   
“How long will it last?” Loki inquired.   
“I don't know. This time it's different. We were unprepared,” Frigga said.   
“I'll never get used to seeing him like this,” Loki said solemnly. “The most powerful being in the Nine Realms, lying helpless, till his body is restored.”   
“He's put it off for so long now that I fear...you're a good son. You mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us and your brother,” Frigga said   
“What hope is there for Thor?” Loki asked.   
“There's always a purpose to everything your father does,” Frigga replied. “Thor may yet find a way home.”   
Loki nodded grimly and rose, with Brigid following. Just as he did, the guards opened the doors and presented him with Odin's staff, Gugnir. Loki was taken aback and turned to Frigga, stunned.   
“Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you until Odin awakens. Asgard is yours,” Frigga declared.   
Reluctantly, Loki took Gugnir as the guards and Brigid bowed before him.   
“Make your father proud,” Frigga said, beaming.   
“Long live the King!” chanted the guards.   
“Long live the King!” cheered Brigid. 

Brigid and Loki entered the throne room, where Loki took his seat upon the golden throne of Asgard, Gugnir in hand.   
“King of Asgard,” Brigid said, impressed. “Must feel good, doesn't it?”   
“Indeed, it does,” Loki agreed. “I do not deny, I did not want this, but it is better than having my idiot brother on the throne.”   
“I don't even want to imagine that,” Brigid said, almost turning green.   
“So, what happens now, Your Majesty?” Brigid asked eagerly.   
Loki unbound Brigid's hands and ankles. “As I am now King of Asgard, you are no longer a prisoner nor a servant. You are free,” Loki said.   
“Well, that's all fine and good, but I thought we established this?” Brigid asked, lightheartedly. “It's time for me to be who I want to be, and I'm yours.”   
Loki smiled. “Your loyalty is greatly appreciated, Brigid, my dear. What can I do to repay you?”   
“I want to be like you,” Brigid said. “Where did you get your magic? A potion? Another tree?”   
“My mother,” Loki replied simply. “She taught me all the magic I know, but she is hesitant to leave my father. I cannot teach you as I must rule, but you are free to roam the library.”   
“Library?” Brigid asked in delight.   
“Yes. We have the largest library in the realm. Feel free to read as often as you like. You are a guest in the House of Odin by word of King Loki,” Loki told her. “It would be pleasing to have a Goddess of Mischief.”   
“Tony did tell me I'm a fast learner,” Brigid laughed.   
Delighted, Brigid headed off to the Asgardian library, determined to become a mistress of magic like her Asgardian friend. Loki watched her go, taking pleasure in her joy and his situation. He truly did not wish for the throne, but to say he did not enjoy it would be a lie. As he sat upon the throne, his golden helmet upon his head, Gugnir in hand, Loki had never felt satisfaction as he had before.   
“Allfather! We must speak with you urgently!” cried Sif.   
The Warriors Three and Lady Sif marched into the throne room but stopped short once they saw it was Loki, not Odin, sitting upon the throne of Asgard.   
“My friends,” Loki greeted.   
“Where's Odin?” Fandral asked, confused.   
“Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never wake again,” Loki explained, feigning sadness.   
“We would speak with her,” Sif said.   
“She has refused to leave my father's bedside,” Loki said as he rose from the throne. “You can bring your urgent matter to me, your king.”   
Reluctantly, the Warriors bowed before Loki.   
“My King, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment,” Lady Sif said, a hint of disgust in her voice.   
“My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last,” Loki replied. “We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard.”   
Lady Sif stood up, as if to challenge him, but Fandral stopped her. “Yes, of course.”   
“Good, then you will wait for my word,” Loki commanded.   
“And what of the Midgardian?” Sif asked.   
“No one is to touch her,” Loki declared. “She is no longer a prisoner or a servant in the House of Odin under my command.”   
“If I may,” Volstagg interjected. “beg the indulgence of Your Majesty to perhaps reconsider-”   
“We're done!” Loki snapped, his eyes flashing.   
Slowly, the Warriors rose and bowed before leaving the throne room. Lady Sif glared at Loki for a long moment before she followed her companions. As Sif and her companions left the throne room, Loki was troubled, but it was not the Asgardian Warriors that vexed him. 

 

Loki left the throne room and he entered the Bifrost gate to declare himself before Heimdall.   
“Good Heimdall, Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep,” Loki declared.   
“I am aware,” Heimdall said dryly.   
“Then you know that means I am king,” Loki said.   
“What I do not know is why you have come before me, my king,” Heimdall said.   
“Believe me, we both know the answer to that,” Loki said.   
Heimdall smirked. “Your Midgardian woman. You still haven't told her of your deceit with her mentor.”   
“And neither will you now that I am king,” Loki said menacingly.   
“I wonder what you hope to accomplish by keeping the Midgard girl here,” Heimdall asked. “Thor is banished so he cannot marry her, and she is not your servant, so what is she to you now? Why do you keep her? Do you care for her?”   
Loki shifted uncomfortably as Heimdall spoke.   
“Ah, of course you care for her. I do not need foresight to see that, my king,” Heimdall said, almost delighting in Loki's discomfort.   
Loki's blue eyes flashed in anger. “Just keep your mouth shut, you lumbering fool, or it will be the death of you!”   
“I don't need to say a word, my king. The truth will be revealed in time. It always is,” Heimdall said wisely.   
A/N: Loki is king, but is he safe? Heimdall knows what's up. I hope your enjoying this story. Read, review, and enjoy! Thank you!


	8. Terrible Truth and Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki trains Brigid in the the ways magic; Brigid finds a terrible truth about her Asgardian friend; Loki decides to do the right.

Chapter 8: The Terrible Truth and Parting   
Although she knew she was on Asgard, Brigid felt as if she were in Heaven, or Valhalla, as the Asgardians called it. With Odin in his comatose state, or the Odinsleep, and Thor banished, Loki was now king, giving her the freedom to do whatever she liked. For the first time in months, Brigid felt a true happiness as she devoured the many books in the Asgardian library, like a hungry newborn, searching for the nourishment of knowledge to become a goddess of mischief, like her Asgardian king, Loki.   
Brigid tore through one book after another, as she had all the time in the world and no one to stop her. She studied the various methods of concealment and spent hours practicing in order to perfect her methods. Brigid did not know or care how long she had spent in the library, as she was finally using her intelligence and talents for something useful once again. Although she dearly missed her beloved Tony, she had accepted that it was too late for any reunion and it was time to move on. If she could not be a scientist again, then she would be the goddess of mischief.   
Brigid delighted herself by calling on the Asgardian servants to bring her glasses of wine in order to keep her mind occupied as meticulously studied the various gestures and movements required to cast a concealment spell. Confident with herself, Brigid was ready to try her hand at her first spell. Brigid tried her hardest, straining with all her might, but her spell fizzled out within a few seconds. She tried again, with more effort, but with no such luck. She tried once more putting all her might into her magic, but alas, her spell failed again.   
“Don't worry, I never got it the first time either,” Loki said.   
Brigid jumped, scared out of her wits. “In the name of crap, Loki! Don't sneak up on me like that!”   
“Sorry. Old habits die hard,” Loki laughed.   
“How long were you standing there?” Brigid asked.   
“About thirty minutes,” Loki replied.   
“You were standing there for thirty minutes without saying anything?” Brigid gasped.   
“When you're the God of Mischief, it's a hard habit to break. I was only watching you study. Have you been here all day?” Loki asked.   
“What time is it?” Brigid asked.   
“It's almost evening,” Loki replied.   
“Then yes, I have,” Brigid replied. “I'm only trying to focus on these spells. I can't even cast a simple concealment spell. As a matter of interest, what are you doing here?”   
“The throne does not need my attention every waking moment,” Loki said simply. “I believe I have a debt to repay. Your spells aren't working because your thinking too much.”   
“Excuse me?” Brigid asked, confused.   
“Don't think so much. Picture your spell, the aura, and then let go. Let the magic do the magic do the rest of the work,” Loki said wisely.   
“That doesn't make much sense,” Brigid said, growing more puzzled.   
“That's because you're thinking too logically,” Loki told her. “Just let go and let the magic do its work. Please, try it.”   
Brigid sighed and tried again, waving her hands in front of the book. No matter how much she strained, she could not veil it.   
“Do not think,” Loki reminded her. “Let go, Brigid.”   
Closing her eyes, Brigid tried one more time. She waved her hand, and suddenly, thick clouds of smoke began to billow out of her hands.   
“Yes!” Brigid cheered. “Ha, ha, ha! This is amazing!”   
She waved her hands again and the smoke disappeared. “That was incredible!”   
Loki laughed in amazement. “You will make a true Goddess of Mischief, yet, my dear!”   
“Do you think so?” Brigid asked humbly.   
“If you can master science, then I believe you can become a goddess in magic,” Loki said in earnest. “After all, on Midgard, you differentiate magic and science. Here on Asgard, they are the same. In other words, you are already a goddess on Asgard.”   
To say Brigid was flattered would have been the greatest understatement. A king, a living god, had compared her, a mere human, to a goddess simply for work and intelligence.   
“That is the greatest thing anyone has said to me,” Brigid said in awe. “That is why I like you more every day.”   
“I do aim to please,” Loki said, his charming smirk upon his face.   
Brigid took his hands. “Teach me more!” 

For the next few weeks, Brigid and Loki trained in the library and in the Asgardian training rooms. Loki taught Brigid everything he knew about his magic, from concealment to slight of hand, to making illusions as he did in the battle of Asgard. He also taught her the art of the dagger. As he and Brigid trained with daggers, Loki was quick to teach her what he knew about hand to hand combat.   
“Just because they're separate weapons, think of them as one,” he said wisely.   
He and Brigid battled and flipped around the Asgardian training room. Brigid was quick to keep up with his moves, improving upon her new-found magic as she went along. However, Loki was quicker, holding his dagger to her throat.   
“Don't think of these as only offensive weapons either,” he said. “And don't only rely on the element of surprise. Your enemy will always catch on.”   
Brigid attacked him furiously, causing Loki to overpower and pin her to the ground. “Don't get overemotional! Your enemy will always take advantage of that. Always stay in control.”   
Brigid took a breath before rising to her feet. She and Loki sparred again, keeping in time with each other's moves. Each wore the other to exhaustion. Brigid knew she met her match. Knowing she could not beat him fairly, Brigid tried a more tactical approach. As they sparred once more, Brigid punched Loki in the face, knocking him off balance. Then, she spun around, and aimed her dagger square into his stomach.   
Loki was stunned by the blow and then he stared at her in awe.   
“I'd say that was a killing blow, was it not?” Brigid asked smugly.   
Loki clapped in amazement. “Wonderful, my friend. Just wonderful! Never have I been bested by a woman. Where did you learn such skill?”   
“You didn't think I was just a bookish little woman did you?” Brigid asked slyly. “I studied karate when I was young and I was very proficient in weapons training, particularly with sais. The only thing they don't teach you in karate or at Stark Tower is magic”   
“You have done well, my friend,” Loki praised. “You are a natural. I told you so, did I not?”   
“You certainly did,” Brigid said. “but I am still only a novice. I have only been doing this for twenty-eight years. How long have you been a master of magic?”   
“Over one thousand years,” Loki replied dryly. “One-thousand sixty-four, to be exact.”   
Brigid's eyes bulged. “Holy crap!” she exclaimed, “I mean, yeah, I haven't been around as long as the Dark Ages, but whatever.”   
“Well, now you have forever to master your new magic to become a new Goddess of Mischief,” Loki said optimistically.   
“Hmm, Brigid Regan, Goddess of Mischief,” Brigid mused, “It has such a lovely ring to it.”   
“Indeed, it does,” Loki chuckled in agreement. “You will make a wonderful addition to Asgard.”   
Brigid smiled, but her smile was only fleeting.   
“Brigid? What is it?” Loki asked.   
“I know he has forgotten me, but I can't forget Tony,” Brigid said sadly, “Every day I always miss him, even if he said he moved on.”   
“I'm truly sorry about your mentor, my dear,” Loki said sadly. “If there was anything I could do, I would do it just to make you whole again.”   
“No, there is no need, my friend,” Brigid said. “He has moved on, and so have I.”   
“I'm truly sorry to hear that, but I'm glad that you have moved on,” Loki said. “If I may Brigid, I must see my mother.”   
“Of course, Loki,” Brigid said.   
Loki left Brigid alone in the Asgardian battle room. Brigid then returned to the library to continue her studies. Suddenly, she came upon a book she had not come across. It was simply titled The Art of Glamour. As soon as Brigid studied its pages, she felt as if she had been stabbed in the chest again.   
Loki once more visited Frigga by his father's bedside once more.   
“I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing him like this,” Loki said sadly.   
“You mustn't lose hope that he will return to us, Loki,” Frigga whispered, “as will Thor.”   
“Have I made you proud, Mother?” Loki asked.   
Frigga whispered. “You make me proud every day, Loki. You are a good son. I will always be proud of you.”   
“That is everything I want to hear,” Loki said in earnest.   
Loki left the chamber where he found Brigid staring at him. Her eyes were red and almost swollen, from sleeplessness. She had a defeated look about her.   
“Brigid, my good God!” he gasped. “What's the matter? You look like hellfire. When was the last time you slept?”   
“Oh, I haven't been able to sleep,” Brigid said.   
“Been up practicing your magic? You've been burning the candle at both ends,” Loki said.   
“Not exactly,” Brigid said bitterly. “I happened to stumble across a different kind of magic that I never knew, but you did.”   
Brigid tossed the Book of Glamour at Loki's feet. “That day in New York, when Tony rejected me, abandoned me. Tell me that wasn't you. Tell me it wasn't you.”   
Loki froze, horrified. He did not know what to say to Brigid without breaking her heart.   
“Brigid, I was only trying to save you, my friend,” he said remorsefully.   
“Save me?” Brigid demanded. “By deceiving me? By keeping me away from a man I've loved as a father?”   
“I do not deny I have deceived you,” Loki said sadly. “I couldn't bear to lose you. You were wounded and I couldn't stop you from leaving. You would've died there.”   
“That was my choice!” Brigid shouted. “You took me away and kept me away from the only man I ever loved. Why?”   
“You were kind to me,” Loki replied. “You made me feel like I was more than a shadow. I couldn't bear to lose the one person who made me feel that way.”   
“If you ever cared about me, you should've left me to die,” Brigid said angrily.   
Brigid made to leave, but Loki grabbed her wrist.   
“Brigid, please!” Loki begged.   
“Leave me alone, your Majesty!” Brigid snapped, throwing his hand off her.   
Brigid stormed off, leaving Loki to sink to his knees.   
What have I done? Loki thought to himself. 

For the next week, Loki saw no one. He kept to himself and he did not eat or sleep. His appearance began to look haggard, and he resorted to using magic to keep a dignified appearance. Brigid's anger toward him had broken him. After months of a blossoming friendship with Brigid, it was now all gone by his doing. He thought if he had let Brigid go back to New York where she should be, but he could not let himself think if he lost her. He knew there was only one thing he could do. He rose and rode to the Bifrost gate.   
“Heimdall, tell me, can you see a mortal for me?” Loki asked. “He goes by the name of Tony Stark.”   
“I see all, my king, but why would you be looking for this mortal?” Heimdall asked.   
“Do not play games, Heimdall,” Loki snapped. “We both know why I'm here.”   
“Your Midgard woman found out your deception,” Heimdall laughed. “And you want to put things right and release her. Why is that?”   
“You see all. I think you know very well why,” Loki said defensively. “She's not a prisoner or a slave. It's the right thing to do.”   
“There's more than that,” Heimdall said.   
“Yes, and you and I both know it,” Loki said dismissively.   
“Yes, but I want to hear you say it, my king,” Heimdall replied.   
“Because I love her,” Loki whispered, bowing his head. 

That same week, Brigid herself remained alone in the library, keeping to her studies. She was devastated by Loki's deception. She could not believe that the only man she had for the passed few months had lied to her. However, the more Brigid thought, Loki was all she had. She dearly missed Tony, but Loki was her only friend in the world for the last few months. When she realized this, Brigid realized she was too harsh on her powerful friend. Emerging from the library after a week, she found Loki in the throne room.   
“I thought I'd find you here,” she said quietly. “I may be a novice in magic, but I can see through that magic. You look terrible.”   
Loki broke his illusion, revealing his true disheveled form.  
“I might be mistaken, but I don't think this is how a king is suppose to look,” Brigid said dryly.   
“Brigid, my friend, I do not deserve your forgiveness, but allow me to make up for my misdeeds,” Loki said humbly. “I have been a fool to think I could deceive you and keep your friendship. I did not want to hurt you. I only desired to look out for you.”   
“Loki, please,” Brigid said. “I, too, acted foolishly. I was so ready to get back to my life that I forgot that you were all I had here, and that was wonderful. And I don't want to lose that.”   
“You never will, my dear,” Loki said tenderly. “but it is time for me to make up for my mistakes. Someone has been waiting for you.”   
Loki offered his hand and took Brigid to the Bifrost site. In a flash, he and Brigid were transported to New York. For the first time in months, Brigid finally found herself looking at Stark Tower once again.   
“I'm home!” she gasped.   
A sudden wave of fear overtook Brigid. “What if he doesn't remember me?”   
“I don't think anyone could forget a remarkable woman like you,” Loki whispered. “but if he does, I can remind him.”   
“That reminds me, I don't think it's a good thing for him to see you,” Brigid said.   
“Don't worry, he can't,” Loki reassured her. “I'm invisible to everyone but you.”   
As Brigid waited, she grew anxious. “Where is he? Perhaps he has forgotten?”   
Suddenly, a black Acura ® drove up and a dark haired man in a grey suit and sneakers got out.   
Brigid's heart did back-flips in her chest as she gazed upon her mentor at long last. “Tony! Tony!”   
Tony whirled about as he heard a familiar voice. “Brigid!”   
Brigid ran forward, and collided with Tony, nearly knocking him over like a house of cards, but he did not care. He warmly embraced his old protege and it was as if she never left.   
“Brigid! My God! Where have you been, girl?” he asked, still clinging to Brigid. “I was scared to death. I looked all over for you after you disappeared.”   
“You were?” Brigid asked, baffled.   
“Yeah, kid, you know I'm not the easiest guy to get along with. You're the closest I got to family,” Tony said.   
“I knew you wouldn't stop looking,” Brigid said happily.   
“Where were you?” Tony asked, letting go of Brigid a moment but keeping his hands on her shoulders.   
“Well, to put it this way, I was kidnapped by other beings and taken to another planet,” Brigid explained.   
“Well, it's nothing I haven't heard before,” Tony said.   
He pulled Brigid closer to him. “I don't really care. I just care that you're back and you're safe. If I lost you, I don't know where I'd be. Don't tell Pep this, but you're the closest thing I have to a daughter.”   
“Thanks, Tony,” Brigid whispered, her heart jumping again.   
“Don't mention it, kid,” Tony said.   
As Brigid and Tony embraced, Brigid could see Loki watching her.   
“Tony, can you just give me a moment?” Brigid asked.   
“Don't go too far, now,” Tony laughed.   
Tony entered Stark Tower, once Brigid was certain she was alone, she approached Loki.   
“You are free now,” Loki whispered. “No Asgardians will trouble you, I promise.”   
“Loki,” Brigid said, at a loss for words.   
“You belong here with your Tony Stark. You have your life back. This is what's best for you,” Loki said. “You belong here, and Asgard will never trouble you again. I will always be watching over you.”   
Loki placed into Brigid's arms the books of magic from the library. “To continue your magical education, my brilliant friend.”   
Brigid stared at the books and up at Loki, tears sparkling in her eyes.   
“Farewell, my dear Brigid,” Loki whispered, kissing Brigid's head.   
Brigid stood motionless as Loki stepped away from her. She was finally home reunited with her beloved Tony, but suddenly, as Loki was about to leave, she felt a certain emptiness again. For months, Loki was all she had, and that was perfect for her. Now he was leaving her, she knew she may never see him again. She could not let him go so easily.   
Before Loki had the chance to disappear, Brigid cried out. “Loki!”   
Loki turned, and before he knew it, Brigid's lips collided with his. Brigid held him as if her life depended on it. Reluctantly, she let go.   
“Promise you'll come back,” she whispered.   
“I promise. I will come back for you,” Loki said lovingly.   
“You know where to find me,” Brigid said with a wet smile.   
“Keep your eyes to the stars,” Loki said, a loving smile on his face.   
Keeping his eyes upon Brigid until the last, Loki finally disappeared, leaving Brigid once again alone in front of Stark Tower. Brigid once again found Tony.   
“Hey, kid? Where've you been?” Tony asked.   
“Just happy to be back, Tony,” Brigid said, smiling once more.   
“Glad to hear it, kid. Glad to hear it,” Tony said, warmly putting his arm around her shoulder. “How about a drink, kid?”   
“I'd love a drink right now, Tony,” Brigid said brightly.   
Tony took Brigid into Stark Tower, happy to have his protege once again. As Brigid walked beside Tony, she felt a sense of wholeness. She once again had her mentor, and although she had to say goodbye to Loki, she had hope that one day, she would see him again.   
A/N: Wahhh! Tony and Brigid together again! I hope you brought tissues. I teared up writing this. I hope you did too. Enjoy!


	9. Reunion and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigid shares a drink with Tony and adjusts after months away from Earth; Loki suffers without Brigid and copes by tormenting Thor.

Chapter 9: Reunion and Pain  
Although Brigid was back home, she felt strangely out of place after months in Asgard. She felt glad, overjoyed to be home, and she was grateful to have Tony again, but she felt something was missing after all the excitement on Asgard. Even after almost losing her life, there was still danger, intrigue, and more than she could ask for. All those things raced through her mind as she sat at a quiet drink with Tony.   
“How did you know where to find me?” Brigid asked.   
“Well, I knew you and I knew you'd always come back to your second home,” Tony said.   
“That reminds me, the nanotech, did you?-” Brigid began, but Tony stopped her short.   
“Hey, Leprechaun, you've just gotten back from what I assume is a traumatic experience. Let's just take a day. Have a drink. Okay?” Tony said casually, sipping his champagne.   
Brigid nodded and sipped her bourbon. For a long moment, that was all she could do. Sip her bourbon, stare at Tony and repeat. The feeling had not sunk in for her at all. She was home, but yet she wasn't. She was only glad to have Tony and that was it.   
“So, are you going to tell me what happened to you?” Tony asked.   
“If I do that, you'll be calling the men in white coats,” Brigid said in jest.   
“Hey, Leprechaun, in case you forgot, we are the guys in white coats,” Tony countered. “did you forget all these months that you can tell me anything? Just tell me what happened, kid.”   
Brigid sighed. “All right, but it's insane to you, anyway. Months ago, I don't even know how long now, some guy named Odin shows up at my apartment and says he wants to make me his bride for his son, Thor.”   
Tony held up a finger to stop her. “I'm sorry, Thor? The like the Norse god?”   
“Actually, they come from a place called Asgard,” Brigid corrected. “and he was a complete, spoiled tool. His brother on the other hand, was charming, handsome, intelligent, everything I never expected.”   
“You're of course referring to Loki, right?” Tony inquired.   
“Yes,” Brigid replied. “I saw things there that were amazing. I was enlightened and thrilled. I can't believe I'm saying that about being kidnapped, but it was the strangest and most exciting experience of my life.”   
Tony couldn't help but laugh. “You are the strangest girl I've ever met. You get kidnapped, and yet you enjoy the experience!”   
“I'm sorry, I'm the brilliant one. You're the strange one,” Brigid said with a smirk. “I don't mean to blame you, but what happened that night? Why didn't you stop Odin?”   
“I would've if you called me,” Tony replied.   
“I did call you several times, but you never answered, genius,” Brigid said.   
“I never received a single call that night. It was all static,” Tony said.   
Brigid rolled her eyes. “Odin. That tricky weasel.”   
“Excuse me?” Tony asked.   
“Turns out this Odin guy used some magic to stop my calls getting to you,” Brigid explained.   
Tony took another sip of his champagne.   
“You don't believe me, do you?” Brigid said anxiously.   
“I want to, but you're talking about bedtime stories kid. We're grown-ups,” Tony said.   
“Oh ouch,” Brigid laughed. “How's this for belief?”   
Brigid waved her hand, and Tony's champagne turned into tiny snakes, causing Tony to draw back. Brigid chuckled at his disgust.   
“Hey, that was a waste of good champagne,” Tony said flatly. “Now where'd you learn that? Clown school? Comedy club?”   
“Oh ha, ha,” Brigid replied. “I can't believe I'm saying this, Tony, but despite the kidnapping, I came away from this a stronger person with skills I didn't know I had.”   
“Well, you are tougher than me,” Tony said.   
“But I'm not the one with the suit,” Brigid said.   
“Kid, I thought you of all people would know the suit doesn't make me strong,” Tony said wisely. “I'm still the same genius with or without that suit, doesn't make me any stronger. It only makes me look good. Its what you endure that makes you strong. You're much tougher than I am, kid.”   
Brigid was truly touched by her old friend's words. In this way, she felt at home again.   
“And this is why I missed you, Tin Man,” Brigid said warmly. “Despite everything, all the excitement, I missed you most of all. I wanted to get back to you. That's all I wanted.”   
“Well, I'm glad I'm always on someone's mind,” Tony said haughtily. “Now if I could be on everyone else's minds, that'd be great.”   
“I aimed to please,” Brigid said. “And you haven't changed a bit.”   
“I wouldn't want to disappoint you, kid,” Tony laughed. “So, did this guy happen to teach you any other magic tricks during your captivity? Rabbit out of the hat? Crystal ball?”   
Brigid couldn't contain her laughter. “You're impossible!”   
“And you love me all the more for it,” Tony said in jest.   
“I'm afraid I do,” Brigid joked.   
Tony raised his glass. “Welcome back, kid.”   
“Glad to be back, Tony,” Brigid said brightly.   
The warmly reunited friends and colleagues, teacher and student tipped their glasses and drank, looking forward to a new beginning.   
As Tony and Brigid were happily reunited, the same could not be said for Loki. Although he wanted to do right for Brigid, and he was glad to see her reunited at last with Tony, it pained him to leave her. However, he knew where she belonged, and he could not let her suffer away from Midgard any longer. Brigid's departure caused Loki immense pain. Despite his ruling duties, Loki refused to eat and he stopped sleeping. His appearance took a toll, making him look sickly. He used his magic to hide his haggard apperance once more. As he visited his mother, she saw through his deceptive appearance.   
“My dear Loki, I think I know when I'm being deceived,” Frigga said knowingly. “No more tricks. Let me see you.”   
Loki sighed and broke his illusion, showing Frigga his wearied appearance. His hair was dishieveled, his eyes were red and black circles traced his eyes.   
“Loki,” Frigga gasped. “What has happened to you?”   
“You know very well what has, Mother,” Loki said sadly.   
“The mortal,” Frigga said knowingly. “You sent her back to Midgard. Why?”   
“I had to. I love her, Mother,” Loki said sadly. “I wanted to keep her with me, but she belonged with her mentor. I couldn't keep her from him. I had to free her.”   
Frigga held Loki's hand, stroking his smooth skin. “You did a noble thing, my son. I'm certain Brigid will never forget it, or you. She is home again thanks to you.”   
“Why is it that I feel more pain than any other wound I've taken?” Loki said ruefully.   
“I know this is painful, letting her go, but she is happy, my son, and you did that for her,” Frigga comforted. “and you mustn't lose hope that one day, you will see her again.”   
“What hope is there once Father awakens?” Loki asked. “After his failed plot, he'll never allow me to take Brigid as my bride.”   
“Time moves quickly. You'll be surprised how quickly people change,” Frigga said. “Your father will come to see that you love this woman, Midgard or no. Do you truly love her?”   
“If I did not, I would not be in this pain,” Loki said sadly.   
“Then you already have my blessing,” Frigga said, kissing Loki's head.   
“Thank you, Mother,” Loki said.   
Loki departed from the chamber grateful to have his mother's blessing, but that did not ease his pain. Even though he had his mother's blessing, he knew Odin would never allow him to see Brigid again, let alone marry her. When Thor became king, his problems would only increase. As Loki dwelt on his thoughts, he grew angry. He knew something had to be done.   
Loki rode out to the Bifrost where he met Heimdall. “Heimdall, can you see my dear brother?”   
“He is suffering on Midgard,” Heimdall replied gravely. “I'm afraid he underestimated the power of Mjolnir and his worthiness.”   
“Oh, dear. I'm afraid now he's not the only one to be slighted by father now,” Loki said, a slight smirk on his face. “Perhaps I should cheer my dear brother up.” 

Loki decided to pay Thor a visit. He used a magical projection of himself in order to avoid detection by Midgardian eyes. He was dressed in Midgardian clothes, a fine suit with a black and white patterned scarf, a long jacket, and a tie. He observed Thor, looking defeated and pitiful, speaking to a man with brown hair in a suit, he assumed to be some sort of agent. When the man departed, Loki appeared before his pathetic looking brother.   
“Loki,” Thor gasped. “What are you doing here?”   
“I had to see you,” Loki said simply.   
“What happened? Tell me, is it Jotunheim?” Thor inquired anxiously. “Let me explain to Father-”   
“Father is dead,” Loki said sadly.   
“What?” Thor asked, almost weeping.   
“Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear,” Loki said solemnly. “You mustn’t blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put that hammer within your reach knowing you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now.”   
Thor was nearly falling off his chair and tears were brimming in his eyes. “Can I come home?”   
Loki shook his head. “The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile,” he said gravely.   
“Yes, but couldn't we find a way?-” Thor pleaded.   
“And Mother has forbidden your return,” Loki continued.   
As Loki watched Thor weep and plead, he enjoyed every minuted, like a goblet of fine wine.   
“This is goodbye, Brother. I'm so sorry,” Loki said, his sorrowfully.   
“No, I am sorry,” Thor said sadly. “Thank you for coming here.”   
“Farewell,” Loki whispered.   
Loki disappeared before Thor. Just outside Thor's cell, Loki saw Mjolnir and his chance. He would prove everyone, especially Odin, that he was a worthy son. Taking the handle in his hand, Loki gripped it and tugged as hard as he could. Alas, Mjolnir would not budge. Loki tugged harder with no luck. Defeated, Loki lifted his magic. Although he did not have Mjolnir, Loki was satisfied to see his brother squirm like a worm on a hook. Although he enjoyed seeing Thor suffer, it did not quell his pain losing Brigid. Loki was resolved he would never end his pain and he need to prove himself to Odin. With that knowledge, Loki, shrouded in his magic, traveled on the Bifrost once more to pay a visit to frozen waste of Jotunheim.   
A/N: Poor Loki! He misses Brigid. But he's being a bad boy! I hope you enjoyed this! Read and enjoy!


	10. New Skills and Deal with the Frost Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigid works on her skills; Loki makes a deal on Jotunheim

Chapter 10 : New Skills and Deal with the Frost Giants   
Brigid didn't sleep all night. She still felt out of place, like unfit puzzle piece, despite being home and back with her friend and father. After months of being desperate to get home, all she could think of now was getting back to Asgard, back to Loki. However, as she was Midgardian, the Bifrost was closed to her. Brigid knew why he left her home, but yet it hurt her that he decided to do so without her approval. One way or another, Brigid was determined to get back to Loki. She spent all night studying the books Loki had left her, paying close attention to the art of illusion. Brigid poured herself endless cups of coffee and practiced for hours creating illusions of herself, going well into the morning.   
By the next week, Tony came to pick Brigid up for work. Brigid sat engrossed in her books, sipping her third cup of coffee that morning.   
“Kid, you ready for work?” he asked. “I thought I'd bring you in so that, you know, you don't get kidnapped by aliens or gods or whatever.”   
“No need,” Brigid said dismissively.   
“You got a ride, or you just gonna take a day?” Tony asked.   
“Kinda,” Brigid said, not looking up from her book. “I'm already there.”   
Tony looked at Brigid as if she were a zombie. “Kid, I know you've been through a lot, but are you on anything? LSD? Pot? What's going on with you?”  
For a brief moment, Brigid finally looked up from her book. “Tony, really, drugs? Do you really think so little of me now?” she asked, surprised.   
“No, but I'm just worried about you, girl,” Tony said, concern in his voice. “You disappear for months, and now you're back and you tell me children's stories Thor, Loki, and magic and being kidnapped like a Disney princess.”   
Incensed, Brigid whacked Tony with her book.   
“Ow!” Tony winced. “What was that for?”   
“You know very well what for!” Brigid replied angrily. “I've been telling you the truth all this time and you think I'm nuts!”   
Tony sighed. “I didn't mean it like that. I am just worried about you. I don't know what's going on and it scares me.”   
“I'm fine, Tony,” Brigid said firmly.   
“Are you sure I can't give you a ride to the office?” Tony asked.   
“I told you, I'm already there,” Brigid said.   
Tony wrinkled his brow. “Okay, kid, there's only two people who can be in two places and once: God and me, but I think that's more like one person, so me.”   
“Why don't you ask Happy?” Brigid asked, going back to her book.   
“I think you were right about the men in white coats,” Tony grumbled as he dialed his phone. “Happy, where's my Leprechaun? Is she there with you?”   
“She's been here for two hours,” Happy replied. “She didn't check in with you?”   
“She just did,” Tony said tonelessly.   
He hung up and stared at Brigid. “Okay, Leprechaun. What magically delicious crap did you put in my drink?”   
Brigid smiled excitedly and pointed to her book. “I've been practicing my magic,” she explained. “So, I am here and yet I'm not. I'm just starting to get it down.”   
“Fascinating. And you made me your guinea pig,” Tony said.   
“Yes. I don't regret seeing as it works,” Brigid said. “Lots of great scientists had their guinea pigs without their ethics, like Edison. You know he killed an elephant just to see how his electricity works? I am no different. Magic and science go hand in hand.”   
“You're comparing yourself to Edison?” Tony asked.   
“Good God, no, he was a jerk,” Brigid said in disgust. “I'd say I'm more like Tesla and Athena all in one.”   
“Wow, you're being modest,” Tony scoffed.   
“Oh, said the man who build a living monument to himself,” Brigid said flatly.  
“Okay, Stark Tower is only mostly me,” Tony said. “It's mostly me and twelve percent Pepper Potts.”   
“Now who's being modest,” Brigid said with a grin.   
“Any other parlor tricks you wanna tell me about that you picked up while you were on vacation?” Tony joked.   
“This just the beginning,” Brigid said smugly.   
Tony nodded. “Okay, well, I'm going to work. I'll leave you and you to whatever you're doing. Have fun.”   
“Oh I will,” Brigid said.   
An hour later, Tony arrived at Stark Tower, he was not prepared for what he found. He was startled to find Brigid, pouring over star charts, constellations, and all other gadgets and equipment.   
“Kid, now you're really scaring me,” Tony said, his eyes wide.   
“I told you I was in two places at once,” Brigid said.   
Tony browsed at her star charts and other equipment. “What is this? Are you dabbling in astrophysics?”   
“In a manner,” Brigid said.   
“I just wanna know because you're scaring me but what got you into astrophysics?” Tony asked, his brow furrowed.   
“If you say so,” Brigid replied. “Loki left me here with you, but all I can think of since I got back is getting back to him so I've been studying, sciencing and magicking the crap out of these stars to get back to him.”   
“I really hoped you wouldn't tell me it was for a guy,” Tony said, feigning disappointment.   
“Well, sorry to disappoint you, but that's not why I'm here,” Brigid said.   
“Why do you want to get back to him so bad?” Tony asked.   
Brigid said nothing and simply lowered her eyes.   
“Oh crap. You're sleeping with him, aren't you?” Tony asked, horrified. “My Leprechaun is sleeping with the God of Mischief!”   
“No, shut up!” Brigid said defensively. “He's a good man, that's all.”   
“Yeah, that's code for 'sleeping with him,'” Tony jested.   
“I didn't sleep with him!” Brigid said, annoyed. “When Odin kidnapped me, he was the only one who was good to me on Asgard. Thor was a self-obsessed pig, and Odin was an old fool. Loki was the only one who respected me, saw me for what good I could do.”   
“Sounds like you two were best buddies,” Tony laughed.   
“I thought we had something more, but now I'll never know until I get back to him,” Brigid said sadly.   
“Well, I think this is an impressive setup,” Tony said in admiration.   
Tony noticed a telescope over by the window. “Is that a telescope?”   
“Yes. I designed it myself,” Brigid said proudly. “I used some of the tech in your suit and in order to get a better view of the stars to find Asgard.”   
“Wow,” Tony said, taken aback. “You are really desperate to get back to this guy, aren't you?”   
“Yes, and funny enough, that has enhanced my genius,” Brigid said with a smile.   
“Your genius?” Tony questioned.   
“Hey, I don't see you designing your own darn telescope,” Brigid snapped.   
“I'm leaving to do my own genius work,” Tony said.   
Tony left Brigid as she continued to study her magic as well as the stars. In some form or another, Brigid knew that she would find Loki again. 

Meanwhile, in the frozen wastes of Jotunheim, a heartsick and desperate Loki stared down Laufey, King of the Frost Giants. He had already lost Brigid, he felt he had nothing else to lose. As he approached the Jotun King, it was clear he was unwelcome.   
“Kill him,” Laufey growled.   
Loki smiled, expecting the greeting. “After all I've done for you?” he replied, feigning insult.   
“So you helped the Midgardian show us the way into Asgard,” Laufey said knowingly.   
Loki smirked in reply. “That was just a bit of fun, really. To ruin my brother's big day. And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule a while longer.”   
Laufey nodded. “I will hear you.”   
Loki paced before the Frost Giant. “I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers, and you can slay him where he lies.”   
“Why not kill him yourself?” Laufey asked suspiciously.   
Loki scoffed. “I suspect the Asgardians will not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor. Once Odin is dead I will return the Casket to you and you can return Jotunheim to all its...glory.”   
Laufey rose from the throne. “I accept.”   
Loki bowed with a grin before returning on the Bifrost where he was met by Heimdall, who wore a troubled look.   
“What troubles you Gatekeeper?” he asked.   
“I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim, but could neither see nor hear you,” Heimdall said, disturbed. “You were shrouded from me like the Frost Giants that entered this realm.”   
Loki drew himself up. “Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service,” he said defensively.   
“Or perhaps you have found a way to conceal that which you do not wish me to see,” Heimdall countered.   
“You have great power, Heimdall,” Loki said. “Did Odin ever fear you?”   
“No,” Heimdall replied.   
“And why is that?”   
“Because he is my king and I am sworn to obey him.”   
“He was your king, and you're sworn to obey me now, yes?”   
“Yes.”   
Loki stormed off but not before giving one final order. “Then you'll open the Bifrost to no one, until I can repair the damage my brother has done.”   
As Loki stormed off, he collapsed as he reached the throne room. All he could think of was Brigid and the pain of releasing her. He hated leaving her behind. He hated himself for leaving her. Once Loki destroyed Jotunheim, he and Brigid would be together.   
A/N: Brigid is getting creative and Loki is going crazy! Poor guy! I hope you enjoyed this!


	11. Welcome to Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigid tries her biggest magic yet; Loki leads the Frost Giants to Asgard; He meets someone unexpected

Chapter 11: Welcome to Asgard

After weeks of studying her books, the stars, and more, Brigid was feeling more confident in herself than ever. She had been casting little spells every day, gaining strength in herself. She had been casting illusions to get stronger in order to be able to at see Loki, at least in spirit, if not in body. Tony had been concerned and impressed by her illusions every day at Stark Tower.   
“You know, I never get used to seeing two of you,” he commented, as he came into Stark Tower.   
“Well, I'm just lucky I can use this magic, because if there were two of you, that would be unbearable,” Brigid commented.   
“Well, that's just hurtful,” Tony said in jest. “but you say that and you don't mean it.”   
Brigid smirked. “Of course not. I don't know where I'd be without you.”   
Tony sighed. “So, let me just be blunt.”   
“Aren't you always?” Brigid asked flatly.   
“Okay, you got me there,” Tony replied truthfully. “but anyway, let me just ask the blunt question: you just back to me, and now you're trying to get right back to this Loki guy wherever he is. Just tell me why?”   
“I told you, he was good to me on Asgard,” Brigid said, deflecting.   
“Yeah, yeah, he saved you, he was good to you, I got all that, but you didn't tell me why you wanna get back to him so bad,” Tony countered.   
Brigid knew she was caught in Tony's net. There was no going back now.   
“You know, the best thing about having that suit is that it can't tear apart,” she said in defeat. “That's how I've felt ever since I got back to you. All I wanted was to get back to you, and that's what all I thought I wanted. But now I feel regret leaving Loki . I love him, but I fear it might be too late.”   
Brigid sat down at the table and buried her face in her hands. Tony sat beside her and placed a consoling hand on her back.   
“Kid, I'm sorry. I get it. I really do,” he said in earnest. “I know it doesn't seem like it, but I've been there before, and I know what you're going through. I want you to be you're own woman. I don't want you to feel like you're splitting at the seems. I know you love him. If you need to be here, or if you need to get back to this Loki guy, I want you to do that.”   
Brigid furrowed her brows. “As much as I appreciate your gesture, shouldn't you be telling me to stay, that this is crazy? You're like a father to me.”   
“I may be, but I'm your friend first. I don't need to be a father to feel any older,” Tony said.   
Brigid smiled brightly and warmly embraced Tony. “Thanks, Tony. You know, I don't know if I've told you, but I do love you.”   
Tony smirked. “Yeah, I love you, too, kid. If your magic works and you get back to your Loki, I'll miss you.”   
“I'll miss you, Tony,” Brigid said. 

Brigid dissolved her illusion at Stark Tower and got right to work on creating her most powerful illusion yet in order to reach Loki worlds away on Asgard. This would be her greatest use of magic yet, but she felt she was prepared. She was sad to leave Tony, but if her illusion could reach Loki, she was a step further to getting back to him. Brigid closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she prepared her magic.   
I'm coming, Loki, she thought to herself.   
She waved her hands, but to her dismay, no illusion came forth. She tried again, this time with more focus. This time, she managed a spark, but it was only a tiny, green spark. She tried one more time, and finally, she found herself on Asgard, and before her, there was Loki, sitting upon the throne, looking troubled. Brigid's eyes lit up seeing her dear Loki once more that she could not help but cry out.   
“Loki! Loki!” she cried.   
Alas, Loki did not hear her.   
“Loki! Loki, here! It's Brigid! Over here! I'm back!” Brigid cried hopelessly.   
Alas, Loki did not respond to her pleas. Brigid wept in despair as she realized Loki could not hear her cries. In horror, Brigid looked down as her illusion began to fade.   
“No! Loki!” she screamed.   
To Brigid's dismay, her illusion was gone and she was back in her own apartment. Her biggest illusion had failed her. Loki had neither seen nor heard her. All Brigid could do was weep as she lost her chance at reuniting with the man she loved. 

Later that night, Tony came by Brigid's apartment, uncertain of what he would find. To his great surprise, he found Brigid, sitting on the floor a bottle of wine in her hand. Her hair was wild, and her eyes were red and swollen from incessant tears.   
“So, you're still here,” Tony commented. “I'm guessing your magic didn't go so well?”   
“You're very perceptive,” Brigid said, taking a long swig of wine.   
“A little late to be hitting the bottle, isn't it?” Tony asked.   
“Isn't that a little hypocritical for the genius billionaire playboy?” Brigid asked flatly, taking another long swig.   
“You got a point. Mind if I have a swig?” Tony asked, taking a seat on the floor beside Brigid.   
Brigid offered Tony her bottle of wine, and he graciously took a drink.   
“So, you wanna tell me why you're indulging in the bottle?” Tony asked, giving the bottle back to Brigid.   
Brigid took another gulp of wine. “I tried to reach Loki, but my magic wasn't strong enough. I should have known I wasn't strong enough to reach him yet.”   
“Yeah, you should've,” Tony said nonchalantly. “but that's no reason for you to be sitting here sobbing on the floor drinking your troubles away.”   
“I just failed at the only chance I might have at getting back to the man I love,” Brigid said bitterly, “tell me why else I shouldn't be drinking away.”   
“Hey, Leprechaun, you know how many times I failed at my experiments?” Tony asked. “And when I failed, I never took to the bottle. I got right back on the horse, with the occasional drink.”   
“I'm sorry, how is this supposed to be helpful?” Brigid asked.   
“Kid, do you love this man, god, whatever he is?” Tony asked.   
“Yes,” Brigid said in earnest.   
“Then if you love him, you cannot give up. You gotta get back on your horse,” Tony said.   
“I failed. I should've known I'm no goddess,” Brigid said sadly.   
“Did you not say that magic and science are one and the same?” Tony asked. “You've already mastered science. To me, you are already a goddess.”   
Brigid smiled and handed the wine to Tony. “Here, you might wanna take this. Don't let it go to waste.”   
Meanwhile, Loki had kept watch on his brother since meeting him on Midgard. He had watched his brother romance a fellow Midgardian named Jane Foster and he was disgusted. It was not the fact that she was Midgardian that repulsed him; it was the fact that Thor had rejected and thrown Brigid into a cell for that very reason.   
“Thor, you're repulsive falling for that woman, and you think my choice was poor!” Loki cursed as he watched his brother.   
Loki remembered what his mother had told him. That there was always hope for Thor. He could not let his brother have hope. He had to ensure that he and Brigid could be together. Loki marched down to the treasure room and summoned the Destroyer with Gugnir. The Destroyer awoke with a moan of metal.   
“Ensure my brother doesn't return,” Loki commanded the giant metal behemoth. “Destroy everything!”   
As Loki had imagined, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif had grown wearied with his rule. Without his consent, they snuck out onto the Bifrost and Heimdall had sent them to Midgard. He watched them as the Bifrost lit up and sent them on their way to Midgard with a flash of light. Furious, Loki rode down to the Bifrost to confront Heimdall, who was waiting for him.   
“Tell me, Loki, how did you and your Midgardian woman get the Jotuns into Asgard?” he asked.   
“You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm?” Loki asked. “There are secret paths between worlds to which even you, with all your gifts, are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am king. And I say for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper and no longer citizen of Asgard.”   
“Then I need no longer obey you,” Heimdall said simply.   
Heimdall raised his large blade to strike at Loki, but the Asgardian Prince was quicker. His Jotun form came forth as he produced the Casket and blasted Heimdall with a sheet of ice, freezing him where he stood. Using the Bifrost, Loki sent the Destroyer to Midgard and watched as the iron behemoth did its work. Loki took great pleasure as he heard the screams of the people on the Midgardian realm of New Mexico as the Destroyer sent them all scattering with his heat rays. He watched as the Warriors and Lady Sif valiantly but hopelessly tried to stop it. Then, he heard his foolish brother's voice.   
“Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry,” Thor said sincerely. “but these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine and end this.”   
For a moment, Loki considered Thor's earnest proposal. Then he remembered Thor's treatment of Brigid and all the slights from Odin and he thought otherwise as the Destroyer swatted Thor, sending him flying. Satisfied that his brother would never trouble him again, Loki took to the throne. Just as he heard the cries of Thor's Midgardian lover and friends, Loki turned when he heard the spark of thunder.   
It can't be, he thought.   
To his great misfortune, it was. Mjolnir had returned to Thor's hand with a roar of thunder and a flash of lightning. To Loki's dismay, he watched as Thor turned the Destroyer into a heap of metal. Loki still had hope, as his brother could not return without Heimdall's aid. Confident his plan would not fail, Loki went on to the Bifrost where he welcomed Laufey and his small band of Frost Giants on the bridge.   
“Welcome to Asgard,” he greeted.   
Laufey smiled wickedly at him, his red eyes glowing.   
Loki led Laufey down the Bifrost and into Odin's chambers, determined to finish his plan once and for all. As Frost Giants entered Odin's chambers, Frigga was waiting with Odin's sword. She cut down one Giant, but Laufey swatted her away. He watched as Laufey crouched over the man he once called father and drew an ice blade.   
“It's said that you can still see and hear what transpires around you,” Laufey whispered, his voice dripping with pleasure. “I hope it's true so that you may know that your death came by the hand of Laufey!”   
Before Laufey could strike, he was blasted from behind. He looked up to see Loki pointing Gugnir at him.   
“And your death came by the son of Odin,” Loki said triumphantly.   
Loki blasted Laufey again, and that was the last of the king of the Frost Giants.   
Frigga ran to her son and embraced him. “Loki, you saved him!”   
“I swear to you, Mother, that they will pay for what they've done today,” Loki said solemnly.   
Just when Loki thought he had his moment of triumph, he heard a familiar voice. “Loki!”   
“Thor!” Frigga cried, embracing him. “I knew you'd return to us.”   
“Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?” Thor said furiously.   
“What?” Frigga asked, shocked.   
“It must've been enforcing Father's last command,” Loki said.   
“You're a talented liar, Brother. Always have been,” Thor said knowingly.   
“Good to have you back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim,” Loki said, feigning politeness.   
He blasted Thor with Gugnir, sending him flying out the window. As fast as he could, Loki rode out to the Bifrost where he drove the sword into the bridge, opening the gateway. The bridge began to freeze and icy roots branched out as the Bifrost continued to build. Loki looked on, pleased with his work, Thor looked on in horror.   
“You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart,” Loki said proudly.   
“Why have you done this?” Thor asked, horrified.   
“To prove to Father that I am the worthy son,” Loki said furiously. “When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters. And I will be true heir to the throne. Once I have destroyed those monsters, I will be free to wed my love.”   
“You're doing this for that Midgardian? This is not love!” Thor cried.   
“Easy for you to say!” Loki snapped. “You've always had everyone's love and what have I got? She was the only one who understood me, loved me, and I'll do what I must to get back to her.”   
“But you can't kill an entire race!” Thor cried.   
“Why not?” Loki laughed. “And what is this new-found love for the Frost Giants? You could've killed them all with your bare hands.”   
“I've changed,” Thor replied.   
“So have I,” Loki said.   
Quicker than lightning, Loki struck Thor with Gugnir. “Now fight me.”   
He struck Thor again, sending him flying. “I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal.”   
“I will not fight you, Brother!” Thor shouted.   
“I'm not your brother. I never was,” Loki said coldly.   
“Loki, this is madness!”   
“Is it madness? Is it? Is it? Come on, what happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman.”   
Loki knew he had hit a nerve when Thor glared at him. He knew where his interests were.   
“Oh, it was!” Loki said. “Well, maybe when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!”   
That was the end of it. Thor charged at Loki with a ferocious cry. Loki lunged at him and sent Thor flying. Thor got Loki on his back, and drew Mjolnir but Loki blocked it and sent him back. He got Thor on his back and stabbed at him with the spear, but Thor was quicker. However, Loki managed to swing around and kick his brother in the chest, laughing as his brother fell back clumsily. The brothers were evenly matched, trading blows with hammer and spear until finally Thor got the upper hand sending Loki off his feet. Thor leapt in the air, Mjolnir at the ready. Loki blasted him with Gugnir, but it was too late. Both brothers were sent crashing through the Gate. Loki clung to the bridge for dear life.   
“Thor!” he cried. “Brother, please.”   
Thor bent down to help his brother, but as he did, Loki disappeared. Suddenly, he reappeared behind Thor only to stab him with Gugnir. Thor cried out and Loki laughed uproariously as he cast multiple illusions of himself around his wounded brother.   
“Enough!” Thor roared.   
A bolt of lightning shot out and zapped Loki, sending him off his feet and Gugnir out of his hands. As Loki lay wounded, Thor loomed over him.   
Go on, you lumbering fool. Kill me, Loki thought.   
To Loki's great surprise, Thor did not kill him, but instead, placed Mjolnir atop his chest. Much to Loki's annoyance, he could not move the great hammer off of him. Despite not being able to move, Loki took pleasure as Thor could not stop the destruction before him.   
“Look at you, the Mighty Thor!” he teased. “with all your strength, and what good does it do you now? Do you hear me, Brother? There's nothing you can do!”   
Loki could not anticipate what would happen next. Thor summoned Mjolnir, freeing his brother, and he began to hack away at the Bifrost. Loki looked on in horror. At that moment, he wished that Thor had killed him.   
“What are you doing?” he asked, terrified. “If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again!”   
“Forgive me, Jane!” Thor cried.   
“Brother, don't!” Loki pleaded.   
Thor ignored his brother's pleas and continued to hack at the bridge. Loki made to stab Thor but the bridge shattered to pieces, sending Thor and Loki flying. Before both brothers could fall into an abyss, they were caught by a sudden force. Odin had awakened from his deep slumber to save his sons. Loki clung to Mjolnir dangling above space, as Odin held on to Thor. Knowing this might be his end, Loki made one last plea to his father.   
“I could have done it, Father!” he said. “I could have done it! For you! For all of us!”   
“No, Loki,” Odin said sternly.   
Even in these desperate moments, Odin had shown that he was not his father. Resolved, Loki knew what he had to do.   
Forgive me, Brigid. I will find a way back to you, he thought to himself.   
Loki loosened his grip on Mjolnir.   
“Loki, no!” Thor pleaded.   
Thor was too late. Loki let his hand slip and he let himself fly into the abyss below him, and he did not hear his brother's mournful cries. 

Some time later, on a distant moon, a pale creature hooded creature with a cage over his face spoke before a huge, purple being with blue eyes who sat in a throne.   
“My Lord Thanos, we have found something. It came through a wormhole in space,” the Other said.   
“Let me see it,” Thanos said, interested.   
The Other brought forth his prize and dropped it before Thanos. The prize he bore was none other than Loki, unconscious, bound, and wounded from his journey through the wormhole. Thanos was interested in the bound god before him.   
“He seems to be strong for one to have traveled through worlds,” Thanos said, stroking his large chin. “Wake him.”   
The Other callously splashed water on Loki's face, causing him to cough and jump awake. To Loki's surprise, he could not move, as he was bound head to toe in ropes.   
“Who are you? Where am I?” he demanded.   
“I am Thanos,” Loki's host replied. “And you have been chosen to be my servant, due to your strength, my Asgardian friend.”   
“In case you don't know, I'm not Asgardian,” Loki spat. “And I do not intend to be anyone's servant, least of all yours. So if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving.”   
Loki used his magic and freed himself from his bindings. He conjured a knife and made to stab Thanos. However, the great brute caught his hand, nearly crushing it, forcing him to drop the knife. Thanos lifted Loki by the neck like a rag-doll, as he kicked furiously.   
“I admire your strength. I really do,” Thanos said unctuously. “However, that could get you into trouble but I know just what to do with troublemakers.”   
Loki could not anticipate that in this moment, he had met the creature who would put him through the most pain he would ever endure.   
A/N: Dun dun dun! Poor Loki! What is gonna happen! What will Thanos do? Keep reading to find out. Enjoy!


	12. Breaking Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigid tries to find Loki on Asgard through her magic with tragic results; Thanos tortures Loki to break his spirits.

Chapter 12: Breaking Loki   
A/N: There is torture in this chapter, if you are squeamish.   
Encouraged by the words of her mentor and hopeful that she would see Loki again, Brigid got right back to practicing her magic day and night. She worked nonstop, taking days off from Stark Tower. She practiced tiny spells, working her way up to greater illusions in order to strengthen her power. Tony watched her with amazement as he came to visit Brigid and saw her sleeping with her books by her side.   
“Kid, you never cease to amaze me with your desperation and dedication,” he said, shaking his head.   
“I know,” said a voice.   
Tony looked behind him and saw Brigid, wide awake and smiling at him. She proudly dissolved her illusion.   
“Well, I must say, you got me there,” Tony said, impressed.   
“I guess you can say I was inspired by your little pep talk,” Brigid said brightly.   
“It looks like all that inspiration paid off,” Tony said proudly. “So what will you do now?”   
“I will use my magic to contact Loki,” Brigid said. “And once I do, he will find me and take me back to Asgard and I will be his queen and Goddess of Mischief.”   
“You're planning to marry this guy?” Tony asked.   
“Yes, of course.”   
“Have you asked him? He asked you?”   
“He loves me, and I love him. He promised to come for me, and when he does, that's what will happen.”   
“Does he have a ring?”   
“Tony, do you even know where that tradition came from? DeBeers ® came up with that in order to boost their sales in the Depression. I don't need a ring. I only need him.”   
Tony held up his hands in surrender. “Well, I'm not sure if that works here on Earth, but whatever works for you, kid. You really do love this guy, don't you, Leprechaun?”   
“Very much,” Brigid whispered.   
“Well, I'm not your father, but you are the closest thing I have to a daughter, and I don't believe anyone can deserve you, god or not, I give my consent to your engagement,” Tony said affectionately.   
Brigid threw her arms around Tony's neck. “Thank you, Tony! I knew you would understand.”   
“I don't really, but I know you love this guy and I wanna do right by you, kid,” Tony said.   
“And that is why you're the best,” Brigid said. 

After Tony left, Brigid got right to work on her great illusion again. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was going to be her biggest illusion, and she was ready to try again. She remembered Tony and Loki's words. She had already mastered science, she could master magic. She waved her hands, and managed a tiny green spark. Brigid sighed and tried again. She imagined her aura, her persona. She waved her hands and tried again. Once more, and to her great delight, Brigid found herself on Asgard once again.   
Loki, I'm coming! Brigid thought.   
As Brigid searched the palace, she could not find Loki on the throne. To her dismay, Odin had awakened from his slumber.   
Odin, no! Brigid thought in disgust.   
She saw Thor speaking with Odin and wanted to vomit knowing the old man was in power once more.   
Loki, where are you? Brigid thought desperately.   
Desperate for answers, Brigid got close to hear Odin and Thor's conversation.   
“Why are you so glum, my son?” Odin asked.   
“I think you know we both know the reason, Father,” Thor replied gloomily.   
“Loki,” Odin said wisely.   
Thor nodded. “I should have been there for him. If I had not been so arrogant, perhaps he would still be here.”   
“Loki's death was not your fault, my son,” Odin said. “You must not blame yourself for his choices. Loki made his own choices and he chose to take his own life.”   
Death? He chose it? Brigid thought in shock.   
Brigid did not hear the rest of their conversation as her heart was drumming in her ears and her blood boiled. At that moment, she wanted to reach out and strangle Thor and Odin. Brigid dissolved her illusion and found herself back in her apartment. She was filled with rage and grief at what Thor and Odin had done to Loki. Brigid finally had her chance to get back to him, and now Loki was dead. Brigid curled up in a ball on the floor of her apartment.   
“Loki, Loki, Loki!” she screamed. 

“Wake up, little Asgardian.”   
Loki was splashed with freezing water again, waking him from his slumber. He found himself hanging by his wrists in chains.   
“I'm not...an Asgardian,” Loki said, shivering.   
Thanos smiled. Without warning, he punched Loki in the stomach. Were it not for the chains suspending him, Loki would've doubled over as he gasped for air.   
Thanos grabbed his throat and squeezed, leaving Loki gasping for air. “Shall we promise not to lie, little Asgardian? I know who you are. You were cast out of your precious Asgard.”   
“I was a king,” Loki gasped.   
“You are nothing!” Thanos said. “You were discarded the day you were born and you are nothing!”   
Thanos smacked Loki again, throwing Loki's head back like a ragdoll.   
“What do you want with me?” Loki asked weakly.   
“You are the son of Odin, that same Odin who brought the Tesseract to Earth years ago,” Thanos said.   
“I am not Odin's son,” Loki said.   
Thanos grabbed Loki's throat and squeezed again. “What did I say about lying?”   
“I...am not Odin's son,” Loki wheezed.   
Unsatisfied, Thanos punched him, causing him to gasp for breath. “Tell me what I want to know about the Tesseract, Odinson.”   
“I know nothing of the Tesseract,” Loki said.   
Thanos angrily snapped one of Loki's fingers, breaking the bone, causing him to cry out.   
“I know nothing,” Loki breathed. “You'll only have to kill me.”   
Thanos chuckled silkily and gripped Loki's hair. “You have heart, Asgardian, and I admire that. That's why I admire you, and I won't kill you. I have endless patience. I will wait and watch you break.”   
“You cannot break me,” Loki said, with a weak smile.   
“That is where you are wrong, little prince,” Thanos said smoothly. 

Loki did not know how long he had been in the company of Thanos, but he had begun to lose track as he was routinely beaten and starved at the tyrant's command. One particular occasion, he found himself hanging by his wrists again, but this time, his tunic was missing.   
“Well, you're awake, Asgardian,” Thanos greeted unctuously.   
“Do what you will to me. I will not cooperate,” Loki spat.   
“That is what I expected,” Thanos said. “As you wish.”   
Thanos waved his hand and The Other cackled with delight. Loki tensed as he then felt the sting of a whip kiss the skin on his back. Again, the whip met his skin with a crack! and a snap! Thanos looked on as he and the Other took great delight as Loki groaned with pain, but refused to give them any further pleasure. After almost thirty lashes, Thanos held up his hand to stop the Other. Loki was gasping for air and blood pooled from his wounds.   
“Are you ready to tell me what you know, Asgardian?” Thanos asked.   
Loki simply spat in Thanos' face in response.   
“Thought as much. Well, I came prepared in these situations,” Thanos said. “I know about you, Asgardian. You are a Frost Giant, adopted by Odin. If there's one thing Frost Giant's hate, it's fire.”   
Thanos touched his large hand to Loki's head. Suddenly, Loki felt searing heat and he screamed in pain.   
“You're not the only one with tricks, Asgardian,” Thanos said callously. “Are you ready to cooperate yet?”   
“Piss off,” Loki said defiantly. 

Thanos released Loki and laughed in response. “You are tough, little Asgardian, but you will break. Take our guest away. He needs to recover. He's no good to me if he dies.” 

As Loki was taken to recover, Thanos conversed with the Other as he sat from his throne.   
“My Lord, the prisoner is too strong,” The Other said.   
“I don't care how strong he is. I want him broken,” Thanos countered.   
“We have tried everything, my Lord Thanos,” The Other said. “Simply torturing him will not work.”   
“You're being to gentle with him,” Thanos said.   
“We've tried every torture we know and still he resists,” The Other said.   
“I will rack him within an inch of his life if I have to break him,” Thanos said furiously. “He knows the Tesseract and I will not rest until I have him.”   
“But my lord, there is not way to make him talk,” The Other said.   
Thanos stroked his large chin. “Then perhaps we need to try a more personal tactic.” 

 

Once again, Loki found himself hanging, bound by the wrists again. He was wearied, bloodied, but he would not let Thanos break him. The Other smacked him awake.   
“Wake up, Asgardian! The Lord Thanos wants a word with you,” the Other said.   
Thanos approached his prisoner with a smile as Loki spat at him. Without warning, Thanos placed his hand on Loki's head. Instead of heat, Loki felt nothing. Instead, he saw all of his memories flash before him in that moment before Thanos released him.   
“What did you do to me?” Loki asked.   
“You just gave me a gift,” Thanos replied. “Thank you.”   
“I didn't give you anything, you hulking scum,” Loki spat.   
“On the contrary, you gave me just what I needed,” Thanos replied, smiling dangerously. “You had a woman, didn't you, Asgardian?”   
“I don't know what you're talking about,” Loki said, his voice betraying his feelings.   
Thanos scoffed and placed his searing hot hand upon Loki's brow. “No more lies!”   
“Yes! Yes!” Loki cried.   
Thanos released him from his touch. “I knew you could be honest, given the right push.”   
“On my mother's life, if you hurt her, I will end you!” Loki said defiantly.   
Thanos simply punched Loki in the stomach again, causing him to gasp for air. “You should not make idle threats,” he said. “and I will not hurt your little Midgardian. You already did.”   
“No. I would die before I hurt Brigid,” Loki said.   
“I do not require that, but watch for yourself,” Thanos said.   
Thanos waved his hand and a portal appeared before Loki's eyes. To his delight, he saw Brigid in her home on Midgard.   
“Brigid! Brigid!” he cried.   
“She can't hear you, Asgardian!” Thanos said, a smile growing on his face.   
As Loki watched, it became clear why Thanos smiled. To his dismay, Brigid appeared to be screaming in agony. There were tears streaming down her face. She tore apart her home in pain. Loki struggled against his chains, desperate to reach her. He tried to look away, but Thanos forced him to watch.   
“Ah, ah, ah, Asgardian. You will watch this,” Thanos said, pleased.   
As Loki watched helplessly, struggling against his chains, he fruitlessly called out to his love.   
“Brigid! Brigid, it's me, Loki!”   
Loki could not have anticipated what happened next. As he struggled, he looked on, tearfully, as he watched Brigid take a large kitchen knife from the drawer.   
“No, Brigid!” he cried helplessly.   
To Loki's horror, Brigid plunged the blade into her stomach and crumbled to the ground. As he watched her fall, Loki wished that Thanos would have killed him right then and there.   
“Brigid! No!” Loki wailed.   
Thanos looked on in pleasure as Loki screamed out for his lost love.   
Once more, Loki hung limply from his wrists. He did not want to fight anymore. He did not want to live. He only wanted to die after watching Brigid kill herself. After losing her, Loki had no more will to live. As Thanos came to break him once more, he was pleased that Loki did not fight him.   
“You've lost your bite, little prince,” he said. “Has losing your little Midgardian woman made you sad?”   
Loki said nothing but stared at Thanos, his face unreadable.   
“Are you ready to cooperate now, Asgardian?” Thanos asked.   
Loki nodded. “So, finding the Tesseract, is it? I may be of some help there...My Lord.”   
A/N: Poor Loki and Brigid! What will happen now that she's gone? Will Loki ever be happy again? Keep reading and enjoy!


	13. Truly Broken and Arrival on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos breaks Loki once and for all; Loki, armed with the Scepter and Mind Stone, arrives on Earth to claim the Tesseract.

Chapter 13:Truly Broken and Arrival on Earth   
A/N: Warning: There is a little more torture in this chapter. If you're squeamish.   
“My Lord Thanos, Loki breathed wearily. “I am ready to pledge myself to you and your forces.”   
Thanos scoffed. “Show me your loyalty.”   
Thanos waved his hand and Loki fell from his chains unceremoniously before the great tyrant.   
“Swear your loyalty to me, Asgardian,” Thanos said sternly.   
Loki knelt before Thanos. “I, Loki of Jotunheim, Prince of Asgard, pledge my loyal service to you and you alone.”   
“I expected nothing less from you, Asgardian,” Thanos said proudly.   
“Of course you did,” Loki said.   
Suddenly, Loki dissolved and reappeared behind Thanos and stabbed him from behind. Loki managed to pierce the back of the tyrant's neck, but he hardly seemed to notice. He calmly took the knife from his neck and clicked his tongue disapprovingly.   
“I had such hope that you were truly broken, Asgardian,” he said mockingly.   
“You killed the woman I love,” Loki said furiously. “I will never stop fighting for her, and you know I won't stop fighting for her.”   
“That much is true, but I did not kill your Midgardian, little prince,” Thanos stated. “You killed her.”   
“No, you did this. I would never hurt her,” Loki said.   
“You left her on Earth, did you not?” Thanos asked.   
“Because I love her, and she belongs there,” Loki argued.   
“Oh, but how could you love her if you left her, abandoned her?” Thanos countered.   
“I never abandoned her,” Loki cried.   
“I think she felt differently. I wonder what her last thoughts were, before she let her despair drown her, before she plunged that knife into her heart,” Thanos said, taking pleasure in his game.   
“Shut up!” Loki screamed.   
Loki fell to his knees, covering his ears and shaking violently. Thanos chuckled triumphantly, knowing his mind game had worked on his prisoner.   
He knelt before Loki, tilting his chin up with his massive finger. “I know it hurts, little prince. That is what life is about. Pain and suffering. If you are to be my servant, you must know pain before you can join me.”   
“I will never join you, you murdering brute,” Loki said defiantly.   
“We will see,” Thanos said.   
Before Loki could react, he was struck from behind. The last thing he saw was Thanos' massive form looming over him before everything went black.   
When Loki awoke he found himself in darkness, as a dark cloth was covering his eyes. He could tell he was he was hanging, chained to a ceiling once more by the wrists. He felt something weighing him down, and he could feel chains wrapped around his ankles and a weight attached, stretching him. He could also feel his leather tunic was missing once again. Whatever torture Thanos had prepared, Loki did not care. Brigid was dead, he did not care what happened to himself. Thanos could torture him all he liked, but he would never break. Loki then heard footsteps approaching but he did not bother acknowledging them. He then felt the bite of a blade sink into his skin. Again the blade sunk into his skin. Over and over the blade bit him, leaving Loki covered in many cuts and blood pooling from his body.   
“Torturing me will not turn me, Thanos. You waste your time,” Loki said.   
“What about the torment you inflicted upon me?” asked his captor.   
Loki knew the voice of his tormentor all too well. “Brigid!” he gasped. “This can't be. I watched you die.”   
“You let me die,” Brigid said angrily.   
“No, my love. I would never hurt you,” Loki protested.   
Brigid cut him again. “You abandoned me. Why did you leave me? Why didn't you come back?”   
“No! I would've come back to you. It was my brother-”   
“Shut up!”   
Brigid slashed his stomach again and punched him. “You left me alone. You betrayed me. You told me you loved me, and you abandoned me! You left me to die!”   
“Brigid, my love, please!” Loki begged.   
“You are nothing to me! You are nothing to anyone,” Brigid said. “I want you to feel the pain I felt. I want you to feel everything when you left me.”   
“Brigid,” Loki pleaded hopelessly.   
Brigid plunged her blade into Loki's stomach. Loki groaned in pain as Brigid twisted her blade.   
“Brigid, please,” he whispered.   
“Now you are dead to me,” Brigid whispered.   
Loki heard no more, leaving Brigid's words ringing in his ears, tormenting him. Loki then felt something remove his blindfold, and looked upon Thanos once more, who appeared to console his victim.   
“Does it hurt, little prince? I know it does,” he said unctuously. “It must hurt knowing you were responsible for her suffering and death.”   
Loki furiously and fruitlessly lunged at Thanos with a terrible scream of pain. The Other struck him and Loki felt a jolt of pain, like one thousand volts of electricity surging through his body, causing him to cry out. The Other struck him again on his torso, and Loki screamed. Loki was struck again and again until Thanos held up his hand. Thanos then took him by the throat.   
“I know you have a lot of fight in you, Asgardian, but the time has come for you to stop fighting,” he said. “I know you don't want to fight forever.”   
“I'll fight you until Valhalla freezes,” Loki spat.   
“Then you leave me with no other option,” Thanos said.   
Thanos motioned the Other and his servant brought forth a spear with a glowing blue gem inside. Loki spat in Thanos' face and glared at him.   
“I admire your heart, Asgardian, but if you will not break, you will join my ranks nonetheless,” Thanos declared.   
“No!” Loki cried.   
Loki thrashed wildly, but it was all for naught. The Other and two other of his soldiers, known as the Chitauri, held him firmly, and the chains did not allow much struggle.   
“You will make a fine leader to my ranks,” Thanos declared.   
Thanos laughed wickedly and pressed the scepter to Loki's bare chest. Loki's eyes turned black and shifted to an icy blue instead of his normal ocean blue. Loki stopped struggling and went limp against the chains.   
“Loki, can you hear me?” Thanos asked.   
“Yes, my Lord Thanos,” Loki said.   
Thanos released Loki of his bindings. “Do you swear to serve Lord Thanos with your life?”   
“Yes, my Lord,” Loki said.   
Thanos knelt before Loki and presented him with an image of the Tesseract. “This Tesseract, your father brought it to Earth thousands of years ago. It contains a powerful Infinity Stone inside, the Space Stone. Bring it to me.”   
“My Lord, if you wish me to do this, I want to rule over these humans,” Loki said. “I was cast out of my kingdom. Allow me to rule on Earth and I will bring you your gift.”   
“You make a very enticing offer,” Thanos said. “Bring me the Tesseract, and you shall rule, but only then. But first, you will need something to accomplish your task.”   
Thanos touched Loki's temple, and suddenly, Loki saw endless worlds, beyond Earth, Asgard, Thanos' Sanctuary. The knowledge of the Tesseract filled his mind, and suddenly he knew its workings and it showed him everything, past, present, future, and more.   
“Do you have what you need, Asgardian?” Thanos asked.   
“Yes,” Loki said. “I have power, and it is fantastic.”   
“This is only temporary,” Thanos warned. “If you fail me, there will be a worse fate than any torment awaiting you. Bring me the Tesseract, or I promise there will be no place you can hide from me.”   
“I will not fail, my Lord,” Loki said resolutely.   
Using all of his strength, Loki created a portal using the scepter. Before he knew it, he was transported through space and time.   
Loki hurtled through space, exhausting himself. After an eternity, with a surge of blue light, he found himself crouched on a platform, surrounded by Midgardian S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and scientists, much to his delight. A devilish smile appeared upon his face as he saw the Tesseract across the room.   
Loki got to his feet and raised his scepter.   
“Sir, please put down the spear!” shouted an agent known as Director Fury.   
Loki did not speak but simply shot a blast of light from his scepter and flew at two of the guards, impaling them. The guards fired upon him, but to no avail. Loki shot at them, and impaled the others. Once he had taken down his enemies, he approached a man with a pistol and short brown hair, and sea blue eyes who tried to fire on him named agent Barton. Loki simply disarmed him.   
“You have heart,” he said in admiration.   
Loki pointed the spear at the man's chest and the man's eyes turned from black to a frosty blue. Loki took control of another agent before he saw Fury take the Tesseract and put it in a briefcase.   
“Please don't. I still need that,” Loki warned.   
“This doesn't have to get messier,” Fury said.   
“Of course it does. I've come to far for anything else,” Loki said. “I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.”   
“Loki! Brother of Thor?” gasped a tall blonde scientist named Selvig.   
“We have no quarrel with your people,” Fury said calmly.   
“An ant has no quarrel with a boot,” Loki countered.   
“Are you planning to step on us?” Fury asked.   
“I come with glad tidings of a world made free,” Loki said.   
“Free from what?”   
“Freedom. Freedom is life's greatest lie. Once you accept that, in your heart, you will know peace.”   
Loki turned and used the scepter to control Dr. Selvig as well.   
Agent Fury scoffed. “Yeah, you say peace, but I think you really mean the other thing.”   
Barton approached his master. “Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. A hundred feet of rock about to drop on us.”   
“Like a pharaoh’s tomb,” Fury chimed in.   
Selvig chimed in. “He's right. The portal is collapsing in. We've got two minutes before this goes critical.”   
Loki turned to Barton. “Well, then.”   
Barton took a pistol and fired upon Fury, sending him off his feet. Loki and his servants then took the Tesseract and headed to the garage. As they made their way, Loki nearly collapsed, as the journey along with months under Thanos' torment had taken its toll on him. Loki crouched on the bed of a truck as Barton and Selvig took the wheel. Suddenly, he was fired upon by a female agent. Loki fired his scepter as the agents gave chase, desperate not to lose the Tesseract. He leveled several chasing vehicles with powerful blasts from the scepter. Barton fired upon agents with his pistol. A helicopter chased them through a tunnel with Fury firing at them. Loki shot them down like swatting a fly. Once he knew he was safe, Loki had Barton stop the vehicle.   
“Take the Tesseract, Agent Barton. I will meet you in due time,” Loki said. “Mr. Selvig, I will need you to find a way to stabilize the portal.”   
“Where will you be, Sir?” Barton asked.   
“I have things I need to see to,” Loki said.   
Barton and Selvig drove off, leaving Loki alone. Suddenly, another car approached down the road. Loki fired at the tiny car, sending it flying. To his surprise, the driver was not harmed. As the driver got out, Loki felt recognition, but yet he didn't.   
“Loki? Is that you?” the driver asked.   
“Kneel before me, Midgardian,” Loki threatened.   
“Loki, what's wrong with you?”   
“I said kneel!”   
“Loki, please!”   
Loki pointed his staff his young victim. “If you will not kneel, you will perish.”   
“I don't wanna hurt you.”   
“I don't think you do, but you'll have to.”   
Loki shot a blast of light at his victim, but the Midgardian dodged it, springing into the air, nimbly.   
“I haven't had this much of a fight in ages,” Loki said, delighted.   
“I don't wanna do this,” his victim said.   
“Sorry, but I do,” Loki laughed.   
Loki aimed his scepter but his victim grabbed the spear and smacked its head against his, dazing him. Loki shot a blast at his victim but it was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Loki was hit with the mangled remains of the car. Loki blacked out, but before he did, he saw a familiar shape.   
When Loki awoke, he was lying in a bed and there was a wet cloth on his head. His tunic was removed and bandages were wrapped around his torso. Loki blearily looked around the dimly lit room.   
How did I get here? Where am I? he wondered.   
“It's about time you awakened, my love,” said a familiar voice.   
“Brigid! Loki gasped.   
“Shh, easy, my love. You took a nasty knock to the head,” Brigid soothed, putting her finger to Loki's lips. “I'm sorry. I had to do that in order to stop you.”   
“Am I in Valhalla?” Loki asked.   
“No, my love,” Brigid replied.   
“But you...I saw you die. You killed yourself,” Loki said. “The despair was too much for you. I abandoned you. I tried to get back to you, I swear, but-”   
“Shh, my darling,” Brigid comforted, as she changed Loki's bandages and applied the compress to his head. “Whatever horror you saw, it never happened. I am here, and I am never leaving you again. And you should know, I would've waited a thousand years for you, if I had to.”   
“How did you find me?” Loki asked.   
“There is a wonderful Midgardian invention called television. I saw you and once I did I came to find you,” Brigid said smartly. “You'll hide here and recover your strength.”   
Brigid popped open a bottle. “Drink.”   
“Oh good. I could use a drink right now,” Loki said cheerfully.   
“Sorry to disappoint you. It's water,” Brigid laughed.   
“That's what I meant,” Loki said.   
Loki slowly drank the water Brigid gave him, relishing the cold running down his throat. “Never has water tasted better than wine.”   
“Well, that's a good thing,” Brigid said.   
“My love, if the Midgardian police find you with me, they'll arrest you,” Loki said anxiously.   
“They won't. My magic, even in its infancy, is strong,” Brigid said. “I can conceal you so no one will find you. I left you once. I am never leaving you again.”   
“You can't protect me. If you stay with me, he'll find you,” Loki said fearfully.   
“Who? Who did this to you?” Brigid said, taking note of Loki's wounds.   
“His name is Thanos,” Loki said, a chill running down his spine. “After I failed to destroy Jotunheim, my brother threw me into an abyss and he captured me, tortured me. He needs the Tesseract and I cannot fail him. If you stay with me, he'll do worse to you.”   
Brigid shook her head. “My love, I said before. I am never leaving you again. You came back to me, you got me.”   
Loki stared at Brigid a long moment. “I knew that's exactly what you'd say, and I love you all the more for your stubbornness.”   
“Of course you do,” Brigid said.   
Loki reached up and played with Brigid's long black locks. “You know, I fought so hard to get back to you, and you are as beautiful as the day we parted. I had to make sure you were real. My mind is still playing tricks on me. Playing tricks on the trickster, can you imagine?”   
“I know a way to ease your mind, my darling,” Brigid said brightly.   
Brigid tenderly kissed Loki with all the love she carried since the day she left him. In that moment, Loki's mind was put at ease. He forgot his troubles as he lost himself in Brigid's kiss.   
As he laid back to his pillow, he smiled at Brigid. “Now I know you are a true Goddess, my darling, because you have me under your spell.”   
“Then I say my magic is the most powerful,” Brigid said lovingly, kissing Loki again.   
Although he was comforted by Brigid's presence, Loki was still exhausted from his long journey and Thanos' torment upon him. He let out a groan of pain, although he tried to hide it from Brigid.   
“Sleep, my darling,” Brigid whispered, kissing Loki's cheek.   
“I've been away from you too long, and I spent a year thinking I lost you. Sleep would only take me away from you again,” Loki said.   
“Sleep, my love, and I will be waiting when you wake,” Brigid whispered.   
Brigid kissed Loki once more and Loki slowly fell into sleep, keeping a tight grip on Brigid's hand as he did.   
A/N: Aww, Loki and Brigid together again! I had to give these two some peace after putting them through crap. Thank you to my first reviewer and all my followers! Enjoy!


	14. A Threat and Trip to Stuttgart, Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is threatened; Loki makes a move; Brigid follows by Loki's side.

Chapter 14: A Threat and a Trip to Stuttgart, Germany   
Loki lost himself in peaceful slumber. It was the first sleep he had since Thanos had captured him. He was grateful to be reunited once more with Brigid, although he worried he was putting her in terrible danger. As he drifted further into slumber, a black cloud descended over his restful sleep.   
“Enjoying a peaceful rest, were we, Asgardian?” asked a voice.   
No, it can't be, Loki thought.   
“You think you can hide, escape on Midgard, but there is no escape from the mighty Thanos!” said the Other menacingly.   
“You're not real. You're only in my mind,” Loki said, trying to escape the Other's threats.   
“I am everywhere, Asgardian. There is no escaping me, or my Lord Thanos,” The Other said.   
“You lied to me. You told me Brigid was dead,” Loki said angrily.   
“It was the perfect ploy to recruit you, break you,” The Other cackled. “You think you are safe, that you can hide behind your pretty Midgardian? You made a grave mistake hiding behind her.”   
Loki glared at The Other. “I will die before he harms her.”   
The Other circled Loki and cackled menacingly. “No, there will be no death for you, Asgardian. He will make you watch as he tortures her in all the ways you can imagine. Once he's had his fun with her, he will kill her, slowly. And even then, he will only grant you pain!”   
The Other touched Loki's head and Loki cried out as he felt a surge of pain course through his body.   
“Loki! Loki, wake up, you're dreaming, my darling!” Brigid said.   
Loki woke up, shaking violently, and drenched in sweat to Brigid by his side.  
“Brigid, darling,” Loki gasped.  
Brigid fetched him a towel and wiped down his brow. “My love, what is it?”   
“Thanos has a long reach, it seems,” Loki sighed. “His companion, the Other, has a way to see into my mind. They know I'm here with you.”   
Loki immediately jumped off the bed and with the wave of his hand, he was dressed in his green and black leather tunic.   
“My love, you are in no state to travel yet. What are you doing?” Brigid asked.   
“I must go. I must continue my work with the Tesseract,” Loki said urgently.   
“No, you need to rest. You're lucky you didn't die out there,” Brigid argued.   
Loki took her hands. “No, you don't understand, my love. Thanos knows of you, he knows my love for you. His ally promised that if I fail, you will be the first to suffer and die. I cannot allow that to happen.”   
“Then we won't,” Brigid said. “Let me help you take him out.”   
“No, whatever happens, you cannot be seen helping me. Thanos knows you're my greatest strength and my weakness, and the Midgardian police will certainly arrest you if you assist me,” Loki said.   
“So what do we do?” Brigid asked.   
Loki smiled. “I do have a plan.”   
“Great, what is it?” Brigid asked.   
“Have you heard of the Avengers Initiative, my love?” Loki asked.   
“Tony was considered for it, but everyone reconsidered because he's not a team player. What's that got to do with this?” Brigid asked.   
“I cannot say, only that it will be revealed in due time. For now, I ask you to remain with your mentor Tony Stark. When the time is right, you'll know what to do,” Loki said. “I must return to see the progress on the Tesseract. Please, stay with Tony, and wait for my word.”   
“I will,” Brigid said. “One more thing: did you say I was your greatest weakness and your strength?”   
“Indeed, I did,” Loki replied. “You prove to be my undoing, my love, but without you, I wouldn't have gotten through the shadow.”   
Brigid's heart swelled. “I'm glad I brought you some sunlight.”   
Loki kissed Brigid once more before he took the scepter and disappeared.   
In the middle of a lab, Loki was pleased to see his S.H.I.E.L.D agents guarding the Tesseract. Eric Selvig was busy studying its components and how to keep the portal open and stable. Everything was going according to Loki's design. Loki knelt in the alley of the lab. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind and the blue gem began to glow and suddenly he found himself on the moon where he stood before The Other.   
“The Chitauri grow restless,” the Other said.   
“Let them gird themselves. I will lead them into glorious battle,” Loki said confidently.   
“Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?” The Other questioned.   
“Glorious, not lengthy,” Loki said. “If your force is as formidable as you claim.”   
“You question us?” The Other asked, outraged. “You question him, he who put he scepter in your hand? Who gave you ancient knowledge when you were cast out, defeated-”   
“I was a king!” Loki snapped. “The rightful king of Asgard.”  
“Your ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to worlds the Tessaract will unveil.”  
“You don't have the Tesseract yet,” Loki countered.   
The Other snarled and charged at him and Loki drew back. “I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words.”   
The Other circled him once more. “You will have your war, Asgardian. But if you fail, if the Tessaract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon where he cannot find you. You think you know pain. He will make you long for something as sweet as pain!”   
The Chitauri touched Loki's head once more and Loki groaned as he lifted his illusion. Loki knew for his and Brigid's sake, he had to succeed his plan.   
As he went back to the lab, he found his servants, Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton, gladly doing their work with the Tessaract. He was pleased to see they were making excellent progress.   
“Hey!” Dr. Selvig greeted. “The Tesseract has showed me so much. It's more than knowledge, it's truth.”   
“I know,” Loki said. “What did it show you, Agent Barton?”   
“My next target,” Barton replied.   
“Tell me what you need,” Loki said.   
Barton took out a bow from a suitcase. “Need a distraction. And an eyeball.”   
“And where would we be going?” Loki asked.   
“Stuttgart, Germany,” Barton replied. “We'll need a good distraction.”   
“Well, that is somewhere I can be of help,” Loki said with a devilish smile. 

Brigid got little sleep the next morning. She was too worried about Loki to sleep. She knew he was strong, but he was weary after his ordeal with Thanos. He should have been resting with her. She only hoped he was safe. Suddenly, she heard her cell phone, shaking her awake.   
“Tony?” she asked.   
“Kid, have you been watching the news?” Tony asked.   
“No, should I be?” Brigid asked.   
“Your guy Loki has been shredding through S.H.I.E.L.D agents and tearing up New York,” Tony said gravely.   
“What?” Brigid asked, her voice betraying her feelings.   
“I'm not kidding. I don't know if you got Stockholm Syndrome or something, Leprechaun, but this guy's bad news,” Tony said grimly.   
“No, that's not him. He wouldn't do that,” Brigid said.   
“Well, open your eyes, kid. He just did. He killed almost eighty people,” Tony said. “We're on our way to find him.”   
“Who's we?” Brigid asked.   
“A special team Agent Coulson put together,” Tony explained. “He was kinda mum on the details.”   
“And you're telling me this now? Why?”   
“Kid, you've spent months with this guy, you've romanced him, maybe slept with him, I don't know. Point is, there are stars in your eyes and you can't see he's the Beast and you're the Beauty.”   
“Okay, one: for the last time I didn't sleep with him. Two, if you let me go with you, I am the only one he will listen to.”   
“Sorry, kid, but you gotta sit this one out,” Tony said.   
Tony cut her off without any further hesitation.   
“Tony, I love you, but sometimes, you can be difficult to love,” Brigid groaned.  
Brigid sighed and used her magic to contact Loki. “Loki, where are you. I need to know where you are going.”   
Loki turned and saw Brigid's projection facing him. “Brigid, my darling, how did you?”   
“Please, my love. I don't have much time. Where are you going?” she asked.   
“I'm going to acquire my next ingredient for the Tessaract in Stuttgart, Germany,” Loki replied.   
“I will follow,” Brigid said. “Tony tried to keep me behind, but I will not listen. He thinks your dangerous.”   
“I thought so. I don't like this, my love, but please, stay close to your mentor,” Loki pleaded.   
“I will,” Brigid said. 

Loki and his team of spies flew into Stuttgart, Germany by jet. Once there, Loki acquired his target, a curator at an art museum named Heinrich Schafer. Loki transfigured himself into Midgardian clothes. He wore a long black coat, a long black tie, a green patterned scarf, and a suit. When he arrived at the museum, he blended in with the other Midgardians, as there was an art gala thrown by Schafer. Loki, armed with his scepter, casually, strutted down the steps of the gallery, where he was met by a guard. He smacked the guard with his scepter. Then, he found the curator and took him by the throat. He threw him over the rail of the balcony and held him down while he prodded his eyeball with a crude looking device, enabling Barton to extract his identification. The guests at the ball screamed and scattered as Loki smiled. Loki emerged from the museum, transforming into his gold and green tunic and helmet. He shot a blast at an approaching police car, sending it into the air.   
“Kneel before me,” he said to the scattering crowd.   
The crowd huddled together, but they did not obey. Loki sent out his projections, surrounding the terrified crowd.   
“I said, kneel!” he shouted.   
Horrified at the sight of Loki and his awesome magic, the huddled crowd knelt before him.   
Loki smiled triumphantly. “Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, your identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.”   
As Loki enjoyed his rule over this small band, an elderly man rose up to him. “Not to men like you.”   
“There are no men like me,” Loki laughed.   
“There are always men like you,” the elder said.   
Loki smiled and pointed his scepter. “Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example.”   
Loki fired a blast but he was sent off his feet when it backfired. Loki looked up and saw a man dressed in a blue suit with red and white strips armed with a striped shield emblazoned with a star standing before him.   
“Last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everyone else, we tended to disagree,” the soldier said.   
“The soldier,” Loki snarled. “A man out of time.”  
“I'm not the one who's out of time,” countered the solider.   
Loki looked up and saw a Quinjet with its guns poised to fire upon him.   
He heard a voice speak to him sternly. “Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!”   
Defiantly, Loki fired at the jet, missing it by inches. The soldier threw his shield at him and punched him, but it had no effect. The soldier tried to bash Loki with his shield, but Loki tossed it away, and knocked his face with his scepter, disarming him.   
Loki aimed his scepter at the top of he soldier's head. “Kneel.”  
“Not today,” the soldier said defiantly.  
He grabbed Loki's scepter and spun, kicking him in mid-air. Loki grabbed him, almost in a half-nelson and tossed him away. Before he could make a final work of his enemy, he heard blasting music.   
“Agent Romanoff, you miss me?” asked a voice.   
“Hey, got room for one more?” asked another.   
Tony looked up and saw Brigid flying in his old model suit.   
“Kid, what the heck are you doing here?” Tony asked. “And is that one of my suits?”   
“I borrowed it,” Brigid replied. “Looks good on me, doesn't it?”   
“You and I need to talk about this,” Tony said. “Give me a minute.”   
He blasted Loki with a beam from his suit, sending him off his feet. “Make your move, Reindeer Games.”   
“Go on, give it up. No point in fighting, Loki,” Brigid said, readying her own beam at Loki.   
Defeated, Loki reluctantly raised his hands in surrender.   
“Good move,” Tony said.   
He nodded to the solder. “Cap”   
The soldier acknowledged him with a nod. “Mr. Stark.”   
Brigid waved. “Oh, and I'm Brigid, by the way. Hi, Captain. Big fan.”   
Tony and Captain America took Loki on their Quinjet and strapped him in. They were wary as Loki had not said a word. More worrisome was that he gave up so quickly.   
“I don't like it,” Captain said.   
“What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?” Tony asked.   
“I don't remember it being that easy,” Captain said anxiously. “This guy packs a wallop.”   
“If you told me where he was, I could've handled this faster,” Brigid said to Tony.   
“Which brings me to my point, why I didn't Leprechaun,” Tony argued. “You think this guy is a knight in shining armor. Furthermore, you stole my suit. How?”   
“I hacked into Jarvis,” Brigid said.   
“Kid, look at this guy, he killed almost eighty people for fun. Wake up!” Tony said. “And here you are coming to his rescue. If I weren't there, you'd be dead.”   
“Well then, it's a good thing you were there,” Brigid countered.   
“Are we really doing this with that guy here?” Captain asked. “Seriously, he kills eighty people, puts up a fight and just gives up? It's too easy.”   
“Yeah, but still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow,” Tony commented. “What's your thing, Pilates? It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a few things when you were doing time as a Capsicle.”   
“How old are you?” Brigid asked.   
Suddenly, there was lightning and thunder all around. Loki began to tremble as the lightning cracked the sky.   
Please don't let that be whom I think, Brigid prayed.   
“What's the matter? Afraid of a little lightning?” Captain taunted at Loki.   
“I'm not overly fond of what follows,” Loki replied fearfully.   
Suddenly, there was a thud! atop the Quinjet. Tony put on his helmet and Brigid pressed a button arming her suit and opened the door. Brigid's blood boiled as none other but Thor entered the jet, heading straight for Loki. Loki looked on with fright as he saw Thor approach him. Tony and Brigid tried to stop him, but Thor knocked Tony away with his hammer. Brigid managed to get in a furious punch before Thor pushed her down. Loki watched in terror as Thor took him by the throat and they flew out of the jet.   
“Now there's that guy,” Tony groaned.   
“Another Asgardian?” asked Romanoff.   
“That guy's a friendly?” asked Captain.   
Trust me, he most certainly isn't, Brigid thought.   
“Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tessaract's lost,” Tony replied.   
“Stark, we need a plan of attack,” Captain said.   
“I have a plan. Attack,” Tony said.   
“Tony, I know you won't like this, but this butthole is mine!” Brigid said, pushing Tony out of the way and jumping out of the plane.   
“Great,” Tony groaned. “Well, at least she's going after the other guy.”   
Tony jumped out of the plane after Brigid, who pursued Thor with hate swelling through her body, intent on making him pay for months of torment for her and Loki.   
A/N: Uh-oh! What's Brigid gonna do? Thank you to my followers, reviews, favorites. This is awesome! I write for you. Keep reading and enjoy!


	15. Loki's Capture and Stranger Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is captured by the Avengers; He and Brigid finally consummate their love.

Chapter 15: Loki's Capture and “Stranger Places”   
Loki's memories of his brother's brute strength came flashing before him as they hurtled to the earth, smashing into a mountaintop.   
Just as brutal as I remember, Loki thought as he laughed at his brother's anger.   
“Where is the Tesseract?” Thor demanded.   
“Oh, I missed you, too,” Loki laughed.   
“Do I look to be in a gaming mood?” Thor demanded.   
“You should thank me,” Loki said, rising to his feet painfully, “with the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to conjure you here, to your precious Earth?”   
Thor snatched his brother's shirt then cradled his neck. “I thought you dead.”   
“Did you mourn?” Loki asked.   
“We all did. Our father-”   
“Your father,” Loki corrected. “He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?”   
“We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?” Thor asked.   
“I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness” Loki said bitterly. “I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who was and should be king!”   
“So you take the world I love as a recompense for your imagined slights? No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki.”   
Loki could not help but laugh heartily. “And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as why should I not?”   
“You think yourself above them?” Thor asked.   
“Well, yes,” Loki said bluntly.   
“Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother,” Thor argued. “A throne would suit you ill.”   
Loki groaned and pushed his brother aside. “I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-”   
“Who showed you this power?” Thor questioned. “Who controls the would-be king?”   
“I am a king!” Loki spat.   
Thor grabbed Loki, cradling his neck. “Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home.”   
Something in Thor's pleas almost made Loki pity his brother. He wished he could go home, but he knew there was no going back. “I don't have it,” he said.   
Thor readied Mjolnir.   
“You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where,” Loki explained.”   
“You listen well, brother,” Thor warned.   
Before he could continue, Thor was hit from behind, sending him flying. Loki stood and watched, amused.   
“I'm listening,” he said, in jest. 

Thor tried to get to his feet but his attacker would not let up, punching him over and over. Finally, Thor managed to kick off his assailant.   
“You listen well, metal man,” he said sternly.   
“Man, nope. Sorry to disappoint you, Goldilocks,” the assailant said snidely.   
Thor's assailant revealed its face, stunning Thor. “My God, Brigid?”   
“Long time no see, Thor, you big stunning jerkweed,” Brigid said crudely. “You don't know how long I wanted to do that.”   
“Look, I know I wasn't the kindest to you, and what my father did was wrong, but you need to step away,” Thor explained. “I am well aware that you are involved with my brother and you need to let me handle him.”   
“How did you?-”   
“My father has many spies.”   
“Oh, of course he does.”   
“Now, I don't want to harm you so you need to back away and let me handle this.”   
“Oh, I don't think I do.”   
“Fine.”   
Before Thor could act, he was hit again from the side.   
“Yeah, you probably should've done that faster,” Brigid commented.   
Brigid flew to Tony's side as he confronted Thor.   
“Kid, stay out of this,” Tony said.   
“Heck, no. This guy's a pig! I'm ready to kick his sexy butt!” Brigid said angrily.   
“You have no idea what you're dealing with,” Thor said.   
“Uh, Shakespeare in the Park?” Tony jested. “Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?”   
“This is beyond you, metal man,” Thor said. “Loki will face Asgardian justice.”   
“He gives up the cube he's all yours. Until then, stay out of the way,” Tony threatened.   
“Tourist,” Thor groaned.   
Brigid had barely any time to duck as Thor tossed Mjolnir at Tony, sending him into a tree.   
“No one tosses hammers at my Tony!” she said, outraged.   
She flew at Thor, straight into his chest, knocking him off his feet. Tony shot a beam of energy at Thor, sending him careening into a tree. Brigid appeared to charge at Thor again, but as he readied Mjolnir, she disappeared, confusing him.   
“Boo!” she cried, appearing behind him.   
She kicked him, sending him off his feet as Tony shot another blast at him.   
Thor twirled Mjolnir and shot a lightning blast at Tony, but it was for naught. The blast only powered his suit, enabling him to shoot Thor again. Tony took Thor sailing through the air, crash landing through the trees. They wrestled, almost in a stalemate until Thor began to crush Tony's armor. Before Tony could be defeated, Thor was shot from behind by Brigid. The two men headbutted each other to no effect. Tony tossed Thor into a tree, where Brigid and her double trapped him and took turns throwing him to Tony and punching him. Suddenly, a shield flew at them, stopping them in their tracks.   
“That's enough!” Captain America said. “Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here-”   
“I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!” Thor argued.   
“Funny, that's what we're trying to do,” Brigid said.   
“Prove it. Put the hammer down,” Captain said.   
Tony shook his head. “Uh, yeah, no. Bad call. He loves his hammer.”   
Before Tony could say another word, Thor tossed Mjolnir at him.   
“Again with the hammer, you jerkface!” Brigid said, furious.   
Brigid was about to fire, but Thor thew her back with Mjolnir quicker than lightning, sending her into a tree.   
I hate him, she thought.   
Before she knew it, she heard a noise that sounded like a great bell booming and a shock-wave sending Thor flying back. She and Tony got to their feet, knowing they were all common allies.   
“Are we done?” Captain asked.   
“I don't know about you, but I had fun,” Brigid said.   
Brigid could tell Tony was giving her a sideways look under his helmet. “What happened to you when you went missing?” 

Under heavy guard, Loki handcuffed and led to the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier by S.H.I.E.L.D agents. As he was escorted to his cell, he walked by the lab of scientist Bruce Banner and gave him a charming smile. Once safely contained inside his cell, Nick Fury glared at his prisoner and opened a hatch at the bottom of the cell.   
“In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass,” he said. “Thirty thousand feet, straight down into a steel trap. You get how that works. Ant, boot.”   
Loki chuckled at his cage. “Its an impressive cage, not built, I think, for me.”   
“Built for something a lot stronger than you,” Fury replied.   
“Oh, I've heard,” Loki said wisely, looking up at the camera. “A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?”   
“How desperate am I?” Fury asked, incensed. “You threaten my world with war and you steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.”   
“Ooh, it burns you to have come so close,” Loki said. “To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is.”   
Fury had enough. “Well let me know if “real power” wants a magazine or something.”   
“He really grows on you, doesn't he?” Bruce Banner asked.   
“See? No one else sees that? Brigid asked. “I'm Brigid Regan, by the way. Huge fan of your work and the other guy. Tony's a huge fan-boy, too.”   
“Nice to have fans,” Bruce said.   
“Loki's gonna drag this out,” Captain said. “Thor, what's his play?”   
“He has an army, called the Chitauri, not from Asgard, or any known world. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth and the Tessaract.”   
“So, he's building another portal. That's why he took Selvig,” Banner said.   
“Selvig?” Thor questioned.   
“He's an astrophysicist,” Banner replied.   
“He's a friend,” Thor replied.   
“Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of our own,” said Romanoff.   
“I want to know why Loki let us take him,” Captain asked.   
“I don't think we should be focusing on Loki,” Banner said. “That man's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him.”   
“Have care how you speak!” Thor said proudly. “Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother.”   
“He killed eighty people in two days,” Romanoff said.   
“He's adopted,” Thor added.   
“While I don't like Goldilocks here, I agree with both of them,” Brigid said. “I think this goes beyond Loki. We should be focusing on the portal and how do we stop it.”   
“I think it's about the mechanics,” Banner said. “What do they need the iridium for?”   
Before Brigid could speak up, Tony barged in. “It's a stabilizing agent. It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings, Point Break, you got a mean swing. It also means the portal can open as wide and as long as Loki wants. ”   
Every time, she thought.   
“Jib the topsails, Raise the mizzenmast,” he said to the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. “That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. How does Fury even see like this?”   
“He turns,” Agent Hill replied.   
“Exhausting,” Tony groaned. “The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily but what he really needs is a power source how high energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube.”   
“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Hill asked.   
“Last night,” Tony replied. “The packet, the theory, Selvig's notes. Am I the only one who did the reading?”   
Of course, Brigid thought.   
“He would have to heat the Cube to 120 million Kelvin to break the cooling barrier,” Banner said.   
“Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effects,” Tony added.   
“Hence the need for the iridium,” Brigid added.   
“Well, if you could do that you could shoot an ion fusion reactor anywhere on the planet,” Banner said.   
“Finally, someone else who speaks English,” Tony said.   
“Is that what just happened?” Banner asked.   
Tony shook Bruce's hand. “Good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work with anti-electron collisions is unparalleled and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a big green rage monster.”   
“Thanks,” Banner said.   
Fury approached the group. “Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you could help him do that.”   
“Kid, you too, you're not even supposed to be here,” Tony said.   
“Let's start with that stick of his. It might be magical, but it works like a HYDRA-weapon,” Captain said.   
“I don't know about that, but I think the Cube might have something to do with it,” Fury said. “and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.”   
“Monkeys? I do not understand,” Thor asked.   
“I do,” Captain said brightly. “I understood that reference.”   
Brigid gave Captain a sideways look. “How old are you, exactly?”   
That night, as everyone made preparations, Brigid snuck off to Loki's prison, concealed by her magic.   
“My darling, I believe I know the time is right,” Brigid said.   
“Indeed. That was quite an impressive performance,” Loki said proudly.   
“I was happy to beat your brother for you,” Brigid said.   
“I'm not talking about that, my love,” Loki said.   
Brigid smiled. “I've never played both sides before, but I found that enjoyable. I brought you a gift. Tony's words about the energy source. I know just were to put your portal. Stark Tower has enough sustainable energy for a year. A source like that would be ideal, no?”   
“Brigid, my love, if it weren't for this glass, I would have you here and now,” Loki said adoringly.   
Using her magic, Brigid appeared before Loki in his cell. “Will this do?”   
“Well, to be terribly honest, I've never taken a woman in a prison cell before,” Loki said, “but, I suppose there could be stranger places for passion, and I've waited long enough to have you.”   
Brigid and Loki kissed, fervently, not holding back the passion they carried since they were parted all those months ago. Brigid wasted no time removing Loki's leather tunic and tossing it across the cell. Brigid laid down on Loki's bench and smiled, taking immense pleasure as Loki kissed from her lips down her body to her leg, where he continued exploring her calf up to her thigh, tenderly. Brigid closed her eyes, enjoying herself as Loki's lips caressed her leg. Loki's lips worked their way back up her leg and finally met hers once more. Brigid flipped him around, with Loki laying on his back. Loki smiled, amused with her play. She kissed his neck, lingering there and worked her way down to his abdomen and back up. Loki caressed her hair before losing himself in her kiss once more. Brigid clung to him as she and Loki finally, after many long months, finally became one.   
A/N: Pretty hot, huh? I hope you enjoyed that. Thank you to all my readers. This is all for you! Enjoy!


	16. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigid bonds with Dr. Banner while trying to misdirect him and Tony about Loki and receives surprising news.

Chapter 16: Surprise   
Later that evening, Loki and Brigid were still losing themselves in the throes of their passion. Brigid was covered in Loki's leather jacket, and Loki was shirtless, only wearing leather pants. Both of them held on to each other, as if for warmth. Loki turned and kissed Brigid's head.   
“That was a most excellent release of passion after months of shadow,” he whispered.   
Brigid giggled. “I'm glad I could bring you some sunshine.”   
Brigid rolled on top of him. “I must go, my love. Bruce and Tony will need me if I am to keep up appearances.”   
She made to leave, but Loki pulled her back. “Let me have you once more before sunrise.”   
Brigid knew she had to go, but her attraction to Loki was greater. The next second, she laid back down under Loki.   
“Have me? You can have me as many times as you want before sunrise, my lord,” Brigid giggled.   
“As you wish, my lady,” Loki said happily.   
Once more, Loki and Brigid lost themselves in the heat of their passion. Loki ravished her neck and made his journey down.   
“Oh, my Lord!” Brigid gasped as Loki took her.   
Brigid grabbed his hair and held him tighter and Loki smiled against her skin slyly as he continued to take her. Unable to take anymore, Brigid flipped on top of him and savagely kissed his neck. She made her way to his chest and ravaged him again and again and Loki grinned as she worshiped him. After a long, passionate affair, Brigid collapsed on top of Loki, gasping and sighing with unbridled ecstasy.   
“I must go, my darling,” Brigid whispered. “Things will get suspicious if I don't show.”   
“Best to keep up appearances, my love,” Loki said. “I'll keep you informed of my next move.”   
“Which is?” Brigid asked.   
“Divide and conquer,” Loki said with a devilish smile.   
“Well-planned, my love,” Brigid said wisely. “I shall wait for your signal.”   
Brigid disappeared from Loki's cell, feeling satisfied in more ways than one. 

Brigid made her way to Banner's lab, where Banner and Tony were checking out the scepter. Banner waved a sort of wand over the scepter to scan for any gamma radiation. Tony was scanning for the cube and casually munching blueberries.   
“Is that a scanning for gamma radiation?” Brigid asked.   
“Yes,” Banner said. “How did you?-”   
“I used one when I was in college,” Brigid replied.   
“How old are you?” Banner asked.   
“Whoa, are you really asking her that?” Tony asked, feigning defensiveness.   
“Oh, uh, I'm sorry, is she your?-” Banner asked, shyly.   
“Daughter? No, but just as good as,” Tony replied.  
“Which makes you just as good as an uncle to me,” Brigid said warmly.   
“Nice to have family,” Banner said.   
Banner continued to scan the scepter. “Yep, this thing is hot with gamma radiation. Still, no chance of tracking the Cube yet.”   
“You know, you should come down to Stark Tower sometime. Top floors all R and D, it's Candyland,” Tony said.   
“More like Disneyland,” Brigid added.   
“Thanks but last time I was in New York I kinda broke Harlem,” Banner said uncomfortably.   
“Oh, I'm sure it's all ancient history,” Brigid said.   
Tony zapped him with a tiny prod. “Nothing? What's your secret? Yoga? Bongos? Big bag of weed?”   
“I thought it was a lot of Enya music and scented candles,” Brigid added, zapping Bruce again. “Wow, nothing? You are tough.”   
Just then, Captain America stormed in. “Hey, are you two crazy?”   
“That's a little debatable, but go on,” Brigid said.   
“Is everything a joke to you two?” Captain asked.   
“We do love a good joke,” Brigid replied.   
“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny,” Captain said seriously. “No offense, Doc.”   
“It's alright, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle it,” Banner said.   
Tony smiled. “You're tiptoeing, Big Man. You need to strut.”   
“And you need to focus on the problem at hand!” Captain argued.   
“You think I'm not?” Tony asked. “Why do you think Fury called us in? Can work out the equation unless you have all the variables.”   
“You think he's hiding something,” Captain said.   
“Why not? He's a spy. He's the spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging everyone, him too, right?” Tony asked.   
Banner shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, I, just wanna finish my work here and don't wanna get involved...”   
“Doctor, tell us what you really think,” Captain said.   
Banner sighed. “'A warm glow for all mankind'” Loki's jab at Fury about that Tesseract. I think that was meant for you, about Stark Tower.”   
“Stark Tower? That big ugly-” Captain asked.  
Tony flashed Captain a dark look.   
“...building in New York?” Captain finished.   
“It's powered by an energy source, an arc reactor. That building will run itself for what, a year?” Banner asked.   
“Just a prototype,” Tony said, munching on a handful of blueberries. “I'm kinda the only one in the clean energy business right now.”   
“Which is why I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. There's something bigger than him coming,” Brigid said. “Firstly, back to Tony's point. Why didn't S.H.E.I.L.D tell you they were calling Tony in? Secondly, why are they so interested in being park rangers now? You can't tell me they wanna save the environment.”   
“Good point, Leprechaun. Blueberry?” Tony asked  
Brigid smiled and took the fruit Tony casually offered her.   
“I should probably get on that once my decryption process finishes breaking into S.H.E.I.L.D's files,” Tony said.   
Captain looked perplexed, but before he could speak, Tony spoke again. “Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few moments, we'll know every one of S.H.E.I.L.D's dirty secrets.”   
“Ooh, spying on the spies, I love it!” Brigid said excitedly.   
“I think you two are confused why they didn't want you two,” Captain said.   
“Well, don't sound so cheerful, Cap. One might think you're the idiot,” Brigid laughed.   
“An organization that fears intelligence is historically not awesome,” Tony said.  
“I think Loki is trying to wind us up,” Captain said suspiciously. “This is a man who's trying to start a war. To do that, he needs to divide us. We have orders, we should follow them.”   
Tony shrugged. “Following's not really my style.”   
Captain rolled his eyes. “You're all about style.”   
“Of the people in this room, which of them is A. wearing a spangly outfit and B. not of use?” Tony asked snidely.   
Brigid couldn't help but laugh. “He's got you there, Cap.”   
“Steve, honestly, tell me this S.H.E.I.L.D business smells a little funky to you,” Bruce said.  
“Just find the cube,” Captain said in frustration.   
Captain stormed out, leaving the scientists tor their play.   
“Is that the guy my dad never shut up about?” Tony asked, rolling his eyes. “Wondering if they should've kept him on ice.”  
“He's too goody goody. Makes me wanna shoves those tights somewhere,” Brigid said.   
“Thank you. You did learn from the best, did you not?” Tony said proudly.   
“I do try,” Brigid said proudly. “And now I have another to learn from.”   
Bruce blushed, trying and failing to look humble. “I'm sorry, but I, uh, don't consider myself to be the role model type.”   
“Why, because of the big guy?” Brigid asked. “That doesn't matter. What matters is that you embrace that part of yourself, every part of yourself, and present your wisdom to others, you are a role model. You are one to me.”   
Banner smiled slightly. “Nice to be admired.”   
“See? We love you here, Big Man,” Tony said.   
“Shall we continue? I'm having too much fun,” Brigid replied.   
Over the next several days, as Brigid worked with Tony and Banner trying to locate the Cube, Brigid began to feel ill. It hit her like a building toppling over her. Her skin turned green, she suffered pounding headaches, and her urge to vomit was constant. She spent more time in the restroom than she did in the lab. When she wasn't vomiting, she was sweating constantly as well as chilled. She came into the lab, drenched in sweat and her skin was as green as the Hulk.   
“Kid, you okay?” Tony asked, concerned.   
“Fine, why?” Brigid panted.   
“Well, firstly, your greener than this guy,” Tony said, pointing his thumb at Banner. “Secondly, you're sweating worse than a pig.”   
“I'm fine To-”   
Before Brigid could finish speaking, she dashed over to the trash can in the lab where she leaned over and promptly started vomiting terribly.   
“Okay, that's gross,” Tony commented, wrinkling his brow. “You're coming to the infirmary. Banner, keep an eye out for that cube.”   
“Sure thing,” Banner said dutifully.   
Tony lifted Brigid by the shoulders and half-carried her to the infirmary. Once they arrived, Brigid ran to the bathroom once again and Tony only heard the echoing of her retching for almost five minutes.   
“Kid, you coming out of there?” he asked.   
“Maybe,” Brigid said weakly.   
Tony opened the door, but Brigid's voice stopped him. “Don't come in here! I'm a mess!”   
“I think I've seen worse, Kid,” Tony reassured her.   
Tony entered saw Brigid turning greener than before. She was shaking and a sweaty mess.   
“Holy crap, Kid, you are messed up,” Tony commented.   
“No crap, genius,” Brigid said sharply.   
“Okay, I deserved that. I don't think the air and sea suit you,” Tony said. “The medic is coming.”   
Just then, the medic knocked on the bathroom door. “Mr. Stark? You needed the medic?”   
“Not me, the lady puking in your toilet does,” Tony said, pointing to Brigid, who was still leaning over the toilet.   
“Yes, if she can stand, we'll need to examine her,” the medic said.   
Tony took Brigid's arm over his shoulder and carried her out of the bathroom and into the infirmary where she was laid on a bed.   
“If you wouldn't mind stepping outside, Mr. Stark, I need to examine this woman,” the medic said.   
“Sure thing, Doc,” Tony said.   
Tony left the room as the doctor prepared his examination on Brigid. 

Tony paced outside the hall outside the infirmary, anxiously awaiting any news of Brigid's condition. It had been almost an hour since Brigid went into the infirmary.   
What's taking so long? Tony asked.   
Tony thought he would've heard something by now, good or bad. He only hoped it was the former. If something happened to Brigid, he did not know if he could ever forgive himself. Tony never put much thought into having children, but he truly considered Brigid one of his own. He truly hoped this illness was nothing serious. Just as he began to fear the worst, the medic came out, easing his fears slightly.   
“Doc, what's going on?”   
“We gave her some fluids. She had almost nothing left in her stomach,” the medic explained.   
“What do you mean 'almost nothing' Is she gonna be okay?” Tony asked fearfully.   
“She's gonna be more than okay,” the medic said. “Just don't let her do any heavy lifting.”   
“What's that mean? Enough guessing games!” Tony said, flustered.   
“Sorry, Mr. Stark,” the medic said. “I was trying to lift your spirits in light of the news. Miss Regan is pregnant.”   
Tony's eyes bulged. “I'm sorry, what?”   
“She's pregnant,” the medic replied. “Are you not father?”   
“No, but I got a pretty good idea who is,” Tony said.   
Tony entered the infirmary where he found Brigid laying on a bed, carefully drinking water.   
“How do you feel, Leprechaun?” he asked.   
“Better now that I've stopped puking my guts,” Brigid replied.   
“So, congratulations, I hear that there's a little Leprechaun on the way,” Tony said, crossing his arms.   
“You caught that, didn't you?” Brigid asked.   
“Is there anything else you wanna tell me?” Tony asked.   
“Like what?” Brigid asked, deflecting.   
“Oh, I don't know, like when you were gonna tell me, why you were didn't tell me, or ooh, how about this kid's father? Let's talk about that, huh?” Tony asked snidely.   
“Hey, that is none of your business!” Brigid said angrily.   
“It is when the father is a psychotic diva bent on world destruction!” Tony argued.   
“Okay, still none of your business,” Brigid countered. “Two, he's not the father.”   
“Oh, really, then enlighten me,” Tony said.   
Brigid sighed. “I went to a low place after I came home. I missed Loki too much. I wanted him back, it was too much and I couldn't take it. So, I hit a low point and I got drunk and slept with random guys to ease the pain. It meant nothing. It was just a balm to ease my wounds.”   
“So, some random guy fathered your Little Leprechaun?” Tony asked, incredulous.   
“I'm afraid so,” Brigid said sadly.   
Tony sighed running his hand over his face. “I don't get you, Leprechaun, but seeing as you are in a delicate condition, I'll give you a break. Whatever you and this Baby Leprechaun needs, I won't be far.”   
“Thanks, Tony,” Brigid said, a smile brightening her face.   
Tony placed his hand on Brigid's belly. “You actually got a little bun in your oven?”   
“Yep,” Brigid replied.   
“I can't feel anything,” Tony said, confused.   
“Seriously? You won't be able to for a while, genius!” Brigid laughed.   
“Well, I'm a genius, not a gynecologist!” Tony snickered in return.   
Later that afternoon, Brigid once again snuck off to Loki's prison. Loki was sprawled on the bench of his cell, as if awaiting her arrival. Brigid materialized before him and laid on top of him.   
“I was wondering when you'd visit me,” he said, his charming smile crossing his lips. “What kept you?”   
“I'm afraid I was ill,” Brigid replied.   
“Ill?” Loki asked, shaken. “How so?”   
“It's nothing to fear. In fact, it's something wonderful,” Brigid reassured him.   
“How can you say 'ill' and 'wonderful' in the same sentence?” Loki questioned, perplexed.   
Brigid rose to her feet. “Kneel before me, my love.”   
“I beg your pardon?” Loki asked.   
“I said, kneel,” Brigid replied.   
Perplexed, Loki knelt before Brigid, who held him close to her tiny belly. As soon as she pulled him close to her stomach, Loki's eyes went wide and he looked up at Brigid, who nodded.   
“Yes, my love. You're gonna be a father,” Brigid said happily.   
“Are you certain?” Loki asked, surprised.   
“Well, I had terrible morning sickness, so if that's not certainty, I don't know what is,” Brigid replied. “And I took a test, so that pretty much does it.”   
At a loss for words, Loki kissed Brigid's tiny belly, imaging the child growing inside her.   
“This child is going to have a wonderful life,” Loki said excitedly, pointing to Brigid's stomach. “He's going to have a real father, not like me. He'll have a real father, a real family, brothers, sisters, everything.”   
“He?” Brigid asked.   
“Well, just a guess, my love,” Loki said slyly. “She could have a real family. Either way, our child will have the best. After all, we will have a prince or a princess.”   
“And he or she will be the most beautiful in all of Asgard,” Brigid replied. “And you will be the most wonderful father ever.”   
“And you are already the most perfect mother a child could ask for,” Loki commented, “Brigid, I love you.”  
“I love you,” Brigid said, her heart rising.   
Loki pulled her into a kiss before leaning down to kiss her belly once more. As he did, he couldn't help but break out into laughter.   
“What's so funny?” Brigid asked.   
“I just can't wait to see the look on my brother's face when I tell him he's going to be an uncle. Even better, my father when he learns he's going to be a grandfather,” Loki said. “I find it very amusing.”   
“Yes, I think it's very amusing,” Brigid giggled.   
“Brigid, my love, this baby is most certainly a blessing,” Loki laughed.   
A/N: Uh-oh! A bun in the oven! There's gonna be a little baby Frost Giant running around. I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you to my readers, reviewers, followers. This story is nothing without you! Enjoy!


	17. Plan in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigid is taken ill and receives more shocking news; Loki puts his plan in motion

Chapter 17: A Plan in Motion   
All Loki could do was stare at Brigid and run his hand along her belly where she carried his child.   
“You have given me the best gift imaginable, my love,” Loki said. “I can only imagine what our child will be like. He'll be the most handsome prince in all of Asgard.”   
Brigid smirked. “Once again, I must ask, how are you so certain it's a boy?”   
“Just a lucky guess,” Loki said. “If it's a girl, she'll be the most beautiful and wisest princess on Midgard and Asgard. No, in all the Nine Realms for that matter.”   
Brigid laughed. “That is a certainty. Because you are so certain it is a boy, I've already thought of a name.”   
“Have you?” Loki asked, interested. “Please tell me you won't name our son Odin or Thor.”   
“Good Lord, no,” Brigid said in disgust, “Don't make me throw up again. What I was thinking was naming our son Anthony, or Tony.”   
Loki wrinkled his brow. “A Midgardian name?”   
“It's only fitting,” Brigid shrugged. “I am Midgardian by birth and Tony has been the closest I have to a father. It's only appropriate that I should name my son after the man who practically raised me.”   
Loki smiled proudly. “It's a very fine name and a noble, beautiful reason, my love.”   
“You're a talented liar, my love, but you can't deceive me. You hate it,” Brigid said wisely.   
Loki frowned, admitting defeat. “You know me too well, my darling. But it does not matter if I like the name. This is our child, but you carry it and I will not argue your reason. I was being sincere. Your reasoning is beautiful, my love. Whatever I feel for your beloved Midgardian mentor, or what he feels toward me, it would be wonderful to name our son after him.”   
“Thank you, my darling,” Brigid said, satisfied. “And what if we have a girl? Shall we name her Frigga, after your mother?”  
Loki shifted a moment, as if uncomfortable. “As much as I appreciate the sentiment, my darling, I feel that would not be reciprocated.”   
“Understandable,” Brigid replied. “What about Astrid?”   
“That is a beautiful name,” Loki said in agreement.   
“It means 'godly strength' or 'divine beauty',” Brigid explained. “I feel that would only be fitting for our daughter.”   
“Indeed, as she will be the most divine beauty,” Loki agreed. “Boy or girl, our child shall be the most beautiful, strongest, most charming in all of the Realms. I cannot wait to meet him or her.”   
Loki knelt once more and kissed Brigid's belly. Just as he did, Brigid winced and almost keeled over, clutching her stomach.   
“Brigid, darling, what is it?” Loki asked, concerned.   
“I just felt something move inside me,” Brigid replied.   
“That's impossible. You're barely a week along,” Loki said.   
“No, I felt something move,” Brigid insisted.   
Brigid almost keeled over again, her hand to her stomach. “Loki, something is wrong with the baby. What is happening?”   
Loki's eyes widened with terror. “Oh my God, no.”   
“What? What is it?” Brigid asked, terrified.   
Loki's face was a mask of pain and horror. He hoped his past would not have caught up with him, but it had. “My love, I do not think our baby is Midgardian or Asgardian.”   
“What?” Brigid asked.   
“Do you remember the Frost Giants on Jotunheim?” Loki asked, “And when I showed you my true form?”   
“Yes,” Brigid said, then her eyes widened as she realized the truth. “So you think-”  
“I believe our child is truly a Frost Giant like me,” Loki replied.   
Brigid keeled over and cried out in pain, clutching her belly.   
Loki was quick to catch her. “My love, you need to get to the healers. You can't be seen. Get to the healers, quick.”   
Loki kissed Brigid once more before she disappeared. As he paced around his cell, he was terrified about what he had done to his love and their child. 

Brigid materialized in front of the infirmary door, staggering in front of it. She pounded on the door. The medic opened the door and almost puzzled to see her.   
“Miss Regan?” the medic asked.   
“Please, my baby, save my baby,” Brigid begged, almost collapsing.   
Brigid was taken into the infirmary where she was laid on a bed. The medics began their work giving her an ultrasound. As Brigid nervously waited for the doctors, she heard a voice.   
“Hey, Kid.”   
Brigid looked up and saw Tony standing by her side. “Tony, what are-”   
“I got the word that this kid was giving you trouble,” Tony explained. “I told you I'd be here whatever this Baby Leprechaun needed.”   
“What about the Cube? You gotta find the Cube,” Brigid said.   
“Kid, relax,” Tony said. “Bruce is working on it. Secondly, nothing comes before you and this little one, not even some glowing cube of death.”  
Brigid smiled. “You'll be an amazing Uncle Tony. It'll be great. This kid will have Iron Man and The Hulk for godfathers.”   
“Normally people would frown on making me responsible for their children,” Tony laughed. “but I am honored that you thought of me and Bruce. I'm sure he will be, too.”   
“I thought it only appropriate,” Brigid replied.   
She groaned in pain, clutching her belly. Tony held her hand, doing her best to ease her pain.   
“Easy, Leprechaun. We're gonna get through this,” Tony whispered. “I'm right here.”   
“Tony, I don't know what's happening. What's wrong with my baby?” Brigid asked, terrified.   
“We're gonna get through this, and the little one is gonna be okay,” Tony reassured her.   
Tony held Brigid's hand as the medics proceeded with the ultrasound. Brigid trembled as soon as they poured the jelly on her stomach, terrified what they would find. As the medic let the wand roam around her stomach, Brigid held Tony's hand as if he were a lifeline, grateful that he was with her, if not Loki. Brigid looked over as she watched the image of her child appear on the screen. Much to her surprise and terror, the baby appeared as if he were twelve weeks along. It was hard to tell on the screen, but Brigid could tell the child had the frosty skin of the Jotuns. Tony and the medic stared at the screen, baffled.   
“My God, the baby appears to twelve weeks, but you've only recently just gotten pregnant,” the medic gasped.   
“I'd say this kid is very advanced,” Tony added. “Or something else.”   
“It appears to be growing at an accelerated rate,” the medic said. “Miss Regan, I want you to stay her on bed rest and on fluids so we can monitor the baby.”   
The medic left for a moment, leaving Tony alone with Brigid.   
“This is some special kid, Leprechaun,” Tony commented.   
“Tony, I'm scared,” Brigid said, trembling.   
“I would be too if I were carrying some giant snow man in me,” Tony said.   
Brigid furrowed her brows. “Tony, I don't know-”   
“Come on, Leprechaun, I saw right through you,” Tony said. “I know you love this guy but it's a lost cause. I don't know why you're protecting him, but this is another thing. Now you're having his baby, and it's definitely not human and might kill you.”   
“My baby is not a killer,” Brigid argued.   
“But you could die anyway,” Tony replied. “Look, I'm just looking out for you. If you died, I couldn't live with myself. I'd feel responsible.”   
“Just promise me something, Tony. If something happens, will you look after my baby?” Brigid asked.   
“Kid, please don't ask things like that,” Tony said.   
“Promise me,” Brigid said.   
Tony nodded and sighed. “Alright. If it comes to that, Bruce, Pep, and me, we'll all look after this Big Ice Baby.”   
“Thank you, Tony,” Brigid said.   
“So, does Loki know that he's expecting a bouncing baby snow man?” Tony asked.   
“Tony, I love you, but keep calling my baby names and you'll need more than an arc reactor,” Brigid said menacingly. “Sorry, hormones, but no, he doesn't. I never told him, and you won't either.”   
“Why's that? Shouldn't he know about his bouncing baby?” Tony asked.   
“If you say he's as much of a danger as you say, I don't think so,” Brigid said. “I love him, but I saw what he did in Germany, and I have to protect our child.”   
“So you're seeing my side now?” Tony asked.   
“I still have hope that there's good in him, but now I have to do what's best for my baby,” Brigid replied firmly.   
Suddenly, Brigid winced again, almost screaming as her baby twisted her insides.   
“That kid's a powerful tyke,” Tony commented, “Almost like he's eating you from the inside out.”   
Brigid's eyes widened. “What did you say?”   
“Like he's eating you from the inside out?” Tony repeated.   
Brigid smiled. “Tony, my beloved genius! He's hungry, that's it!”   
“Okay, I appreciate the sentiment, but last I checked you weren't carrying a vampire,” Tony said, confused.   
“He's a Frost Giant,” Brigid replied. “He needs more nourishment that he's not getting to survive. That's why he's crushing me. He needs to feed.”   
“Point taken,” Tony said, running for the medic.  
Almost immediately, an I.V. was pumped into Brigid's arm and she was given a plateful of chicken, eggs, water, and bread.   
“It's not much, but I hope it helps,” Tony said.   
Brigid downed her plate greedily and immediately her pains eased. “He likes it.”   
“I'm sorry, I should've brought blue balloons if I knew it was a boy,” Tony joked.   
“Oh shut up,” Brigid laughed.   
Tony sighed. “You know you can't keep this up. This kid is gonna take everything out of you.”   
“I'll hold out as long as I can,” Brigid said. “I'll do whatever I can for my baby.”   
“So will I,” Tony replied. 

As Loki paced around his cell, growing more nervous about Brigid and his baby, he sensed he was not alone. He turned and found Natasha Romanoff standing outside his cell.   
“There's not many people that can sneak up on me,” he said, smiling.   
“But you figured I'd come,” Romanoff said knowingly.   
“After. After all the tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a balm, as a friend, and I would cooperate,” Loki replied.   
Romanoff scowled. “I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton.”   
“I'd say I've expanded his mind,” Loki replied.   
“And after you've won, when you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?” Romanoff demanded.   
Loki was touched by Romanoff's devotion. It almost reminded him of what he had. “Is this love, Agent Romanoff?”   
“Love is for children. I owe him a debt,” Romanoff said simply.   
Loki patiently sat down. “Tell me.”   
“Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., I made a name for myself,” Romanoff began. “I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D'S radar in a bad way. Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call.”   
“And what will you do if I vow to spare him?” Loki asked.   
“Not let you out,” Romanoff replied.   
Loki laughed, immensely pleased with his game. “Ah, no. I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man?”   
“Regimes fall all the time. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or was,” Romanoff said simply.   
“What is it you want?” Loki asked.   
Romanoff stood up. “It's really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out.”   
“Can you? Can you wipe out that much red?” Loki questioned. “Drakov' s daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving one man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?”   
Loki stood and slammed the glass. “This is the basest sentimentality, this is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!”   
Loki watched, enjoying himself as Romanoff flinched and tears formed in her eyes. “I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear! And when he wakes long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!”   
Romanoff turned away, horrified. “You're a monster.”   
Loki chuckled. “No, you brought the monster.”   
Romanoff turned, and to Loki's surprise, she had resumed her poise. “So, Banner? That's your play?”   
“What?” Loki asked.   
Loki watched in terror as Natasha got on her earpiece. “Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, send Thor as well.”   
Before she left his prison, Natasha turned to Loki. “Thank you for your cooperation.”   
After his interrogation by Romanoff, Loki paced in his cell, desperate to put his plan in motion. His wife and child were in danger, and so was he the longer he stayed in that cell. Suddenly, he heard explosions, reassuring him that Barton had come. Then, he heard a long, loud growl below his feet and Loki smiled. His time had come.   
Back in the infirmary, Brigid was startled as the lab was swarmed by S.H.I.E.L.D agents. She screamed as an agent killed all the medics and took her at gunpoint, leading her to Loki's cell. Brigid was taken to the dungeon where the agent freed Loki. Thor made to save Brigid and stop his brother, but he was too late, as Loki used an illusion to trap his brother in his cell.   
“Are you ever not going to fall for that?” he laughed.   
Loki backed up, activating the sequence to release the pod in free-fall. “Humans think us immortal. Let's test that, shall we?”   
Suddenly, the agent holding Brigid was knocked out and standing in his place was Agent Coulson, who threatened Loki with what appeared to be an enormous gun.   
“Move away from the pregnant lady, please, and the machine” Coulson said.   
Loki smiled and held up his hands in surrender.   
Coulson smiled smugly at his weapon. “Like this? We put to together the prototypye after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Wanna find out?”   
Suddenly, Coulson was stabbed from behind as Loki had materialized behind him and pierced him with his spear.   
“No!” screamed Thor and Brigid.   
Loki laughed as he held his spear to Brigid's throat, then backed up and pressed the button, launching Thor into the sky. With his brother out of the way and Coulson dying, Loki took in the moment, relishing his victory. Brigid spat in his face and he cackled at her, conjuring ropes around her and a gag.   
“You're gonna lose,” Coulson said weakly.   
“Am I?” Loki laughed.   
“It's in your nature,” Coulson said.   
“Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky, and I have a prize. Where's my disadvantage?” Loki asked.   
“You lack conviction,” Coulson replied simply.   
“I don't think I-”   
Before he could finish, Loki was launched through the wall as Coulson's weapon fired upon him in a beam of light. Before Brigid could even think of escape, she was snatched by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and tossed onto a plane with Loki. Once she and Loki were safely aboard the plane, Loki untied her and kissed her.   
“Wonderful performance, my love,” he complimented.   
“I figured the Hulk was the signal,” Brigid said.   
“How is our little one?” Loki asked, feeling her belly.   
“We have a strong child,” Brigid said, rubbing her belly. “He feels like he's growing, giving me no rest.”   
“Have you been in any pain?” Loki asked.   
“No. The medics gave me food. He needed to feed,” Brigid replied. “He's settled for now. What happens now?”   
“The war will follow,” Loki replied.   
“But you've just kidnapped me, and if I know Tony, and I do, he will come for me, and he won't be happy,” Brigid said. “Neither will anyone else.”   
Loki smiled brightly. “That was the plan.”   
A/N: Uh-oh! What are these two doing? And Brigid is having a Frost-Baby! I apologize but I've never heard of a Frost Giant/Midgardian conception so I'm imagining what would happen. Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you. Thank you and enjoy!


	18. The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Brigid lead the war

Chapter 18: The War   
Loki and Brigid arrived at Stark Tower where they met Dr. Selvig, who had prepared the weapon, using the energy from the arc reactor and the Tessaract.   
“Dr. Selvig, how is our progress?” Loki asked.   
“It's wonderful! Like nothing I've ever seen before,” Selvig said in amazement. “The weapon is impenetrable. Nothing will be able to stop it.”   
“You have done your job well, doctor. Don't let anyone interfere,” Loki said.   
“Will do, Sir,” Selvig said.   
Brigid and Loki went down to Tony's penthouse where they waited. They knew that Tony, Captain America, Bruce, and the others were coming for them. They knew there would be a battle. However, none of them were deterred. Brigid was prepared to fight by Loki's side for his sake as well as their child's. Loki was prepared to do the same, and he was confident as ever having the Chitauri army at his back. As they waited at Tony's penthouse, Brigid knew what was to come.   
“They're coming for us,” Brigid said wisely. “Tony, Bruce, Fury. They'll all be coming for us. And by the looks of things, I don't think we have Barton anymore.”   
“We have no need of Barton, my love,” Loki said. “I can sense that you are afraid, and you need not fear. Everything is going according to plan.”   
“So, if I am to understand correctly, your plan was to piss off every one of them, your idiot brother, Barton, Tony, in order to bring them together?” Brigid asked.   
“Precisely,” Loki answered, smiling confidently. “if there is one thing I can say about humanity, especially what I learned from you, my darling, is that they are not the tiny weaklings my master Thanos or my father thinks them to be. Now that these humans are one, they are strong enough to help us deceive him.”   
Brigid trembled. “Loki, should this plan fail, there will be nowhere for us to hide, especially for our child.”   
Loki held her close, so close he could feel their baby move in Brigid's belly. “I will not allow that to happen. Even if the worst should happen, I will never let any harm come to you or our child.”   
Loki laughed as he felt his child moving in Brigid's stomach. “The child is a fighter!”   
“The medic says he's growing fast, he looks like he's twelve weeks along,” Brigid commented. “And I'm afraid this is just the beginning. From what I read, the Jotuns carry their young for 12 months as opposed to humans.”   
Loki winced as he thought of what he had done to Brigid and their child. He knew Brigid was a strong woman, but he knew her strength could only last so much.   
“My love, I am terribly sorry. I can't imagine what I have done to you, and the pain you must be in,” he said.   
Brigid shook her hand and held his hand, holding it close to her stomach. “My darling, I would have it no other way. I am bearing your child, and if I must endure pain to bring him or her into the world, so be it. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, or our child.”   
Loki stood in silence a moment. He was confident that Tony and his company would arrive and they would not fail. However, he still knew there was a risk to Brigid and their baby should he fail. There was something that he had to know if he was going to die.   
“Brigid, I know I have put you and our child at terrible risk, but there is something I must know if anything should happen,” Loki said.   
Slowly, Loki dropped to one knee before Brigid. “Forgive me, I am not familiar with how it is done on Midgard, but I shall try my best. Brigid Regan, if I shall survive this war and all goes well, will you marry me and be my queen?”   
Brigid laughed giddily. “You did that perfectly for one who is not familiar with Midgardian engagement traditions,” she said.   
“My darling, you're supposed to say something,” Loki said.   
Brigid laughed again. “I thought my answer was apparent. Yes! Yes, yes! A thousand times and more, yes!”   
Brigid jumped into Loki's arms and kissed him over and over. As she did, Loki felt the baby move once more.   
“I believe the child said 'yes' as well,” he laughed.   
Just as Brigid and Loki predicted, Tony came for them. They saw him come flying in toward Stark Tower, in a failed attempt to stop the weapon.   
“Time to put on another performance, my love. Are you ready?” Loki asked.   
“Let's put on a show, my darling,” Brigid said eagerly.   
“I apologize for this,” Loki said. “but it must be done for an effective performance.”   
“I'm playing damsel in distress, darling. I can handle it. Besides, I'm pregnant. It'll work,” Brigid said.   
Loki chuckled. “Good thing you're so cheerful, otherwise this would never work.”   
Snapping his fingers, ropes were once again coiled around Brigid's body and she was gagged by a black scarf. Tony then sauntered into the room, and he glared, seeing Brigid bound as tightly as she was. Brigid struggled, but she found that she could not move an inch the way she was tied. Loki smiled as Tony glowered at him.   
“Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity,” he snickered.   
“Uh, actually, I'm planning on threatening you,” Tony replied.   
“You should've left your armor on for that,” Loki replied.   
“Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage and you've got the Glow-stick of Destiny,” Tony said casually, pouring himself some wine. “Would you like a drink?”   
“Stalling me won't change anything or save your woman,” Loki said.   
“No, no no, threatening,” Tony said, sipping from his glass. “No drink? You sure? I'm having one.”   
“The Chitauri are coming. I have a hostage. What have I to fear?” Loki asked.   
Tony took another sip from his glass. “The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Migthest Heroes' sort of thing.”   
Loki smiled, knowing what would follow. “Yes, I've met them.”   
Tony laughed. “Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction I'll give you that. But let's do a head count here: your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend part; a man with breathtaking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, have managed to piss of every single one of them. Especially me by kidnapping my Brigid and my goddaughter.”   
Loki's grin only widened as he stroked Brigid's hair. “That was the plan. Wouldn't you agree, my dear Brigid?”   
Brigid struggled, nearly falling over in her bonds as she muffled obscenities at Loki.   
“Midgardian women are so charming,” Loki teased, holding his scepter close to her throat.   
“Not a great plan,” Tony commented, “and when they come, they'll come for you.”   
“I have an army and a hostage,” Loki said confidently.   
“We have a Hulk,” Tony countered.   
Loki wrinkled his brow. “I thought the beast had wondered off.”   
Tony shook his head. “No, no. You're missing the point. There's no throne, there's no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us. Because if we can't protect the Earth you can be sure we'll avenge it.”   
Loki took the scepter away from Brigid's throat and pointed it at Tony's chest. “How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?”   
Loki tapped Tony's chest with the scepter, but to his surprise, nothing happened. “This usually works.”   
“Oh, well. Performance issues. You know?” Tony shrugged.   
Annoyed, Loki lifted Tony by the neck and threw him across the room. “You will all fall before me!”   
“Deploy! Deploy!” Tony shouted.   
Suddenly, Brigid knew what Tony was about to do just as Loki threw him out the window. However, she was too late just as the Mark 7, her old design, flew at Loki, knocking him off his feet. Tony resurfaced, clad in his new armor.   
“And there's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil,” he said triumphantly.   
Tony fired a blast from his suit, knocking Loki off his feet again. Tony flew into the building and untied Brigid.   
“You're okay now, kid,” he reassured her.   
“I know I am,” Brigid replied. “Tony, I'm sorry.”   
“It's not your fault. He kidnapped you. I'm gonna get you and the Little Leprechaun out of here,” Tony reassured her.   
“I told you I have to protect my baby,” Brigid said. “and I'll do that by any means.”   
Before Tony could react, Brigid appeared from behind him and fired a blast from one of his suits, sending him flying out the window again.   
“Sorry,” she whispered as she watched the shaken Tony fly off to fight the oncoming Chitauri.   
From below, Loki watched with approval as the Chitauri swarmed the city, destroying everything in their path and overwhelming the emergency forces. Thor landed on the platform with him.   
“Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!” Thor said menacingly.   
“You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war,” Loki said.   
“So be it,” Thor said firmly.   
The two brothers clashed at each other, their years of jealousy released as they battled. Loki had the upper hand as he fired blasts at Thor with his scepter. Thor aimed his hammer at his brother but Loki expertly wielded his staff, nearly wounding his brother at ever turn. He looked up and saw the Quinjet, and fired a blast at the jet, sending it crashing down. Only then did Thor gain advantage, pummeling him over and over before finally pinning him down with his hammer against the wall.   
“Look at this! Look around you!” he cried, forcing Loki to look out at the chaos. “You think this madness will end with your rule?”   
Loki tearfully tried to look away if it wasn't for the hold his brother had on him. “It's too late to stop it.”   
“No, we can together,” Thor said earnestly.   
Loki looked at his brother, as if longing to join him. Suddenly, Brigid came from behind Thor and stabbed him.   
“So sorry,” she whispered, a smile crossing her lips.   
“Sentiment,” Loki laughed.   
Brigid disappeared before Thor's eyes and reappeared riding a chariot. However, Thor grabbed Loki, punching him, lifting him over his head and bringing him down over his knee. Before he could do any further damage to his brother, Loki rolled over and jumped onto a Chitauri chariot beside Brigid.   
“Impressive performance, my love,” Loki whispered.   
“I aim to please,” Brigid said, amused. “What follows now?”   
“We lead,” Loki said.   
“Send a squad of the Chitauri up after your mentor.”   
“Will do, my darling,” Brigid replied.   
Together, Brigid and Loki led their Chitauri army into the heart of Manhattan. Brigid led a battalion up Sixth Street, where Tony was battling a squad with Thor. From the ground, the Avengers were overwhelmed, much to the dismay of Brigid and Loki.   
“Are you sure this is how the plan works, my love?” Brigid asked.   
“Don't worry, you heard Stark,” Loki said.   
Just then, a green mass shot up and began pounding into the buildings.   
“Ah, so the beast has arrived,” Loki said, pleased.   
Much to his pleasure, the rest of the Avengers had assembled to take down the Chitauri. Loki watched as Thor and Iron man helped bring down one of the Chitauri war machines, eliciting cheers from the people and screams from the Chitauri.   
“Send the rest,” Loki said.   
Droves of Chitauri soldiers swarmed the city as Loki and Brigid watched. Loki then saw Romanoff attack one of his soldiers and he attacked her with a blast from his chariot, with Brigid following suit. Agent Barton fired an arrow at Loki, but he was quick to catch it, looking sideways at the arrow before it exploded on him. Brigid jumped off her chariot as Loki was tossed off his, landing in Stark Tower. Just as Loki got to his feet, the Hulk crashed into the building, smashing through the window.   
“Enough! You are all of you beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by-”   
Before Loki could finish, Brigid watched in horror as the Hulk snatched his ankle and smashed him into the ground several times, leaving Loki gasping wide eyed and shaking.   
“Puny god,” Hulk grumbled.   
“That was my fiance, you lumbering green moron!” Brigid screamed.   
The Hulk turned and growled at her before walking away. Brigid knelt at Loki's side. Loki was still in shock, staring up at the ceiling, his skin white as a ghost.   
“My love, are you alright?” Brigid asked, lightly slapping Loki's cheeks.   
“Am I dead?” Loki asked weakly.   
“No, my darling,” Brigid whispered.   
“Is the beast gone?” Loki asked.   
“Yes,” Brigid replied.   
Loki sighed as he struggled to sit up. “My love, next time I have a plan like this, talk me out of it.”   
Loki crawled to his feet, struggling to get up. Suddenly, he and Brigid knew they were not alone. They turned to find the Avengers, each of them glowering at Loki and Brigid.   
“If it's all the same to you, I'll take that drink now,” Loki said.   
“Oh, as much as I would love that, Rock of Ages, you should've taken advantage of my hospitality,” Tony said, with a smirk. “Cuff him.”   
Loki smirked as he was put in long chains by Agent Barton. His smile faded as Barton chained Brigid as well.   
“What are you doing?” Loki demanded.   
“Aiding a criminal is a criminal offense,” Barton replied.   
“Take your hands off my bride at once,” Loki growled.   
“Can't do that, boss, but we'll make sure you two get comfy cells,” Barton said unctuously.   
“You can't do this. She's pregnant,” Loki pleaded. “Romanoff, surely being a woman you understand?”   
“Being a woman I understand she should've thought twice before joining your ranks,” Romanoff replied.   
Loki's rage boiled over as he made to attack Barton. “You sick, puny mortals! You touch my bride and I will end you! You won't see the light of day, I swear it!”   
Thor and Tony held him back.   
Romanoff rolled her eyes. “Can we shut him up?”   
Barton forced a muzzle over Loki's mouth, and the Asgardian prince was muttering insults under his gag. A struggling Loki was ushered out of the room while Tony remained with Brigid.   
“I know what you're gonna say. 'Why'd I do it?'” Brigid said knowingly.   
“Come to think of it, the thought did cross my mind,” Tony replied. “I raised you, you're like a daughter to me, and you go throwing your lot in with him. So, that's all I can think. Why?”   
“It's not that complicated. I love him, and I would do anything for him,” Brigid said.   
Tony crossed his arms. “Yes, but what happens to you now? What happens to your baby? Nothing good will come of this. I'll never see you again. They won't let you stay on Earth now that you've joined him.”   
“I can't see that far, but you don't know that,” Brigid said. “All I know is that the man I love was in trouble and I had a choice. I chose him and our baby. I don't expect you to understand that now, but I hope someday you will.”   
“I hope your choice was the right one,” Tony replied earnestly.   
That afternoon, Brigid and Loki were led out in chains to the middle of a park in the city. Loki, still muzzled, glared at Thor and the other Avengers who had assembled to watch him and Brigid be taken away to face justice. Dr. Selvig placed the Tesseract in a glass tube with a switch on the end. Thor took one side and Loki and Brigid reluctantly took the other. In a flash of light, they were transported back to Asgard. Once safely back to the gate, Loki and Brigid were grabbed by Asgardian guards and Loki's muzzle was removed.   
“Funny, this is just how I came to Asgard the first time,” Brigid commented.   
“I'm sorry, my darling. This is not how the plan was supposed to go,” Loki whispered.   
“Do not worry about us, my love. We'll be fine,” Brigid assured him.   
“Take the prisoners to the cells. They will face justice soon enough,” Thor commanded. “Send a healer to the cells as well.”   
Loki shook his head. “You're the worst, brother, but maybe not the very worst. Perhaps it won't be so bad having my child call you Uncle.”   
Thor said nothing as Loki and Brigid were taken away to the cells. Once locked away in their cells, Brigid groaned as she felt the child move once again.   
“The child again?” Loki asked.   
Brigid nodded wordlessly, her hand to her stomach. Loki put his hand to her stomach, worried what he had done to his intended and their child.   
“I am so sorry, to both of you,” he whispered. “This wasn't supposed to happen. I don't want to see you suffer because of me.”   
Brigid shook her head. “My love, whatever happens, I wouldn't have it any other way. I think the little one would agree. I am happy to be here with you. Funny, this is where we first met.”   
Loki smiled and kissed her head. “Always one for sentiment, are you, my love?”   
Brigid groaned as the child continued to trouble her. Loki placed a consoling hand on her belly. Although Brigid was happy to be by his side, Loki was uneasy as the months would roll on. He knew that Odin would be their judge when it came time for them to face justice, and he would not be merciful. Knowing this, Loki feared the worst for Brigid and his baby.   
A/N: Oh no! What's gonna happen to Brigid and Loki? And their baby? Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Enjoy!


	19. A Terrible Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigid and Loki are brought back to Asgard for sentencing.

Chapter 19: A Terrible Sentence  
A week went by as Brigid and Loki languished in the Asgardian cells awaiting their trial. Loki did his best to remain strong as Brigid's delicate condition, even in her immortal state, took its toll on her. Even in the early stages of her pregnancy, her stomach had begun to swell, her ankles had swollen to the size of lemons, and her morning sickness had returned with a vengeance. Seeing his bride in such a state made Loki worry dearly for her survival.   
“My love, you need a healer,” he said, resting his hand on her belly.   
“Oh, and you think Odin, that old block of ice, will be so accommodating?” Brigid asked bitterly. “After he just locked up his adopted son and future daughter in law?”   
“This is his grandchild,” Loki said. “I don't think he could be so cruel as to turn away the life of his first grandchild.”   
“What is this about a grandchild?” said a voice.   
Loki and Brigid turned to find a blonde haired woman in yellow robes standing before them.   
“Mother, what are you doing here?” Loki asked.   
“I had hoped that the rumors weren't true,” Frigga said anxiously.   
“Sorry to admit that they are,” Loki said with a smile.   
Frigga's gaze then turned to the ill Brigid. “I would stand, if I could,” Brigid said weakly, “You must be Frigga. I have heard of you. I'm Brigid, the woman who's carrying your first grandchild and going to marry your son, Your Highness.”   
“And I have heard of you, and I couldn't be more proud to call you my future daughter in law. I'm glad my son has found someone who gives him the same sunlight. I'm happy that you're bearing my first grandchild,” Frigga said warmly.   
Brigid almost did a double take. “Okay, begging your pardon, but how did you end up with that crone Odin? You're nothing alike.”   
Frigga laughed. “You're a spirited one, I heard. That is good. The child will share that same spirit.”   
At that moment, Brigid groaned and promptly vomited again.   
“I'm afraid that's the problem,” Loki said fearfully. “Mother, she needs a healer. The child is too strong.”   
Frigga nodded and turned to the door. “Guard, open the door!”   
The guard came to the cell. “My Queen.”   
“I am taking the prisoner to the healing room,” Frigga said sternly.   
“My Queen, she is a prisoner-” the guard said.   
“And she is with child and I'm taking her to the healing chambers, now as Queen of Asgard, I demand that you open the door or you will be in the cell next!” Frigga commanded.   
Without hesitation, the guard opened the door.   
“Come now, my dear,” Frigga said, helping Brigid to her feet. “Do not fret, Loki. We shall not be long.”   
“Thank you, Mother,” Loki said gratefully. 

Frigga helped Brigid to the healing room and she was laid on a table as the Asgardian healers did their work while Frigga watched anxiously. Brigid watched in amazement as a golden, glittering projection of her body floated above her.   
“Is that a quantum field generator?” Brigid asked.   
“It's a soul forge,” the healer replied.   
“Does it transfer molecular energy from one place to another?” Brigid asked.   
“Yes,” the healer replied.   
“So, the soul forge is a quantum field generator,” Brigid replied smartly.   
Suddenly, the healer noticed something strange in the soul forge. “My Queen, there is something strange.”   
“What is it?” Frigga asked.   
The healer pointed to the soul forge. “Here, my Queen. The soul forge is showing three heartbeats.”   
“So, that means either I'm the Bride of Frankenstein-” Brigid said.   
“Or you're expecting twins,” Frigga said happily.   
Brigid was wide-eyed. “Wow, that thing is amazing! The ultrasound didn't pick that up.”   
“Your Midgardian technology can be very faulty,” said the healer.   
Brigid snorted. “I gathered that. So that's why I've had terrible morning sickness. I'm carrying two Frost Giants in me.”   
“In a sense, yes,” Frigga replied. “And you know that Frost Giants typically carry for 12 months as opposed to humans?”   
“Yes, my Queen,” Brigid replied.   
“Call me Mother, please,” Frigga replied. “You are bearing my grandchildren, this is a hard pregnancy, and you intend to marry my son. I think you've earned it.”   
“Mother, I think this will be a long pregnancy,” Brigid replied.   
Frigga escorted Brigid back to her cell, where an anxious Loki awaited.   
“My darling, how does the child fare?” Loki asked.   
“Children,” Brigid corrected.   
“Pardon?” Loki asked.   
Brigid guided Loki's hand to her stomach. “We're expecting twins.”   
Frigga smiled brightly. “I'm going to make certain that all of you are made as comfortable as possible during this time. You're going to need it.”   
Frigga left the cells with one last warm smile at Brigid and Loki.   
Brigid turned to Loki. “I like her. How did she end up with an old bat like Odin again?” 

The next day, Loki and Brigid were to be tried and sentenced by Odin. Loki was ever the more fearful. He did not fear for his life, of course, but the life of his bride and unborn children. Loki knew that when it came to the sentencing, Odin would be merciless.   
The guards came and bound him in heavy chains. Loki was bound to his neck, wrists, and ankles in the heavy chains. Brigid, who could barely stand due to her sickness, was bound in the same manner. The chains started to chafe around her swollen ankles. Seeing his intended suffer, Loki lashed out at the guards.   
“Release her!” he demanded.   
“I cannot do that. She must be bound,” the guard said.   
“Can't you see she suffers?” Loki demanded. “You're hurting her. She's pregnant. She cannot stand trial if she's hurt or dead. Unbind her legs now!”   
Reluctantly, the guard removed the shackles from Brigid's ankles, providing some relief to Brigid as she and Loki were paraded out before Odin, who sat on his high throne in the golden hall of Asgard. Frigga was there waiting, the sight of her son and future daughter in law in chains horrified her.   
“Loki,” she said.   
“Hello, Mother,” Loki said, casually. “Have I made you proud?”   
“Don't make this worse,” Frigga said.   
“Define worse,” Loki replied.   
Odin pounded his staff. “Enough! I will speak with the prisoners alone.”   
Loki and Brigid marched before Odin, clanking chains all the way.   
“Hello again, Crypt Keeper,” Brigid greeted, a cold smile on her face.   
Loki laughed casually. “I really don't see what all the fuss is about.”   
“Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?” Odin asked. “Wherever you go, there is war, ruin, and death.”   
“I went down to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god, just like you,” Loki said.   
“We are not gods, just as your Midgardian is not a true god,” Odin said. “We are born, we live, we die.”   
Loki shook his head. “Give or take five thousand years.”   
“And golden apples,” Brigid added.   
“All this because Loki desires a throne,” Odin said.   
“It is my birthright,” Loki said angrily. “And my children's birthright.”   
Odin lean forward angrily. “Your birthright was to die! Cast out on a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here to hate me. And those children, if you can call them that, are born out of wedlock. They are an abomination to Asgard!”   
“Excuse me, who do you think you are calling my babies abominations!” Brigid said angrily.   
“Silence, Midgardian!” Odin boomed.   
“If I am for the ax, then for mercy's sake, just swing it,” Loki pleaded. “It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just...I don't love them.”   
“Frigga and those spawn are the only reason that you and your Midgardian lover are still alive and you will never see them again,” Odin declared.   
“Them?” Loki questioned.   
“You both will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons, and once your Midgardian has given birth, you will never see your children again.”   
Brigid's blood bubbled over like a pot of soup. She knocked over a guard, hoping in vain to strangle Odin. Loki spat on the floor.   
“Monster! You merciless gargoyle!” Brigid screamed.   
“I would say I'm surprised, but then again no,” Loki said bitterly. “And what of Thor? You'd make that witless oaf king while you snatch away my children and my bride and I rot in chains?”   
“Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He will bring order to the Nine Realms and then yes, he will be king,” Odin explained.   
With the wave of his hand, Brigid and Loki were taken away to the cells. Once safely in their prison, Brigid's hands went to her stomach.   
“How did I know that Odin would be so cruel?” Brigid asked bitterly. “To snatch away our babies like a monster in a fairy tale?”   
Loki held her close, his hand going to her stomach. “It will not come to that, my love. If Odin thinks he can get to our children, he is dreaming.”   
“How are we going to save our children from Odin's cruelty?” Brigid asked.   
Loki smiled, opening his arms. “That is why I am the God of Mischief, my love.”   
A/N: Oh no! What will become of Loki and Brigid and their children? What scheme has Loki cooked up and can it save them? Thank you to my numerous readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you. Enjoy!


	20. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigid gives birth to her and Loki's twins.

Chapter 20: Birth   
Just as Brigid predicted, her pregnancy was long and arduous indeed. Eleven long months had passed since Brigid and Loki arrived in their horrid prison, and she fared no better than when she arrived. Over time, Brigid grew an immensely round belly the size of a watermelon due to her Jotunheim twins. Another trouble of her pregnancy is her ankles had swelled to the size of apples, making movement impossible and she felt as if she was being crushed due to her growing twins. Frigga did her best to help matters, furnishing their cell with a large bed and tables as well as giving them books to pass the time. A weary Brigid was grateful for Frigga's help as Loki bade her to rest.   
“I can see why you love your mother so much,” she panted as she laid on the best. “I'm beginning to love her, too, and I'm sure our twins will love their grandmother.”   
“My mother always did have a soft spot for me,” Loki laughed. “I'm certain she will love her grandchildren, as will I. Are you comfortable, my love?”   
Brigid laughed softly, running her hands along her vastly round belly. “As comfortable as I can be, considering I have two Jotun/Midgard twins inside me, yes.”   
Loki sighed ruefully, holding his intended's hand as he rested it along her stomach.   
“My darling, I'm the one carrying two babies for most of this year, and you look graver than me,” Brigid laughed.   
“I only wish I could do more to help you, our children,” Loki said sadly. “These are our firstborn children, and you're giving birth in a prison. It shouldn't be this way.”   
“No, but I wouldn't have it any other way,” Brigid said firmly. “I thought I lost you once, and I would endure a lifetime in a cell to ensure I never lose you again.”   
“As would I,” Loki whispered. “I swear I will do everything in my power to protect our children. Anyone who touches them will suffer.”   
“I was going to say the same thing,” Brigid said.   
Suddenly, she gasped, as if in pain, her hand to her belly. She nearly doubled over.   
“My love, what is it?” Loki asked, worried.   
“The twins are being exceptionally feisty,” Brigid replied, taking a moment to catch her breath.   
Loki laid his hand on Brigid's belly and was greeted by tiny thumps against his hand. “Well, well. We certainly have fighters like their mother!”   
“And they'll be tricksters like their father,” Brigid added.   
“But most importantly, they'll be beautiful, like you,” Loki said.   
Brigid gasped again and Loki felt more tiny thumps against his hand.   
“My God, I could've sworn I felt a drop-kick,” he said, amused.   
“I felt it, too,” Brigid groaned in discomfort.   
Loki noticed her pain and tried to do his best to ease her suffering. “Now, now, little ones. Let your Mother rest.”   
Almost instantly, Loki felt the thumps cease against his hand and Brigid was provided some comfort.   
“They love your voice,” Brigid whispered. “They already love you.”   
“I love you,” Loki whispered, close to Brigid's belly.   
Just then, Frigga appeared before them carrying a tray. “How fare the imminent arrivals?”   
Just then, Brigid groaned, trying to adjust herself into a comfortable position on the bed.   
“Mother, it grieves me to say this, but I fear that you just woke the children,” Loki replied.   
“I am dearly sorry,” Frigga said.   
“Come. The children are happy to see their grandmother, it seems,” Brigid said wearily.   
Frigga smiled, set the tray aside, and placed her hand and Brigid's overly rotund belly. “My, my. You certainly have a pair of fighters, my dear. They're strong, like you.”   
“One can only hope, Mother,” Brigid said with a smile.   
“Now my only hope is these two will not fight as much as my two boys,” Frigga said wistfully, staring at Loki.   
“Oh, Mother. They won't fight as much as Thor and I. They'll fight more than we did,” Loki jested.   
Brigid laughed but her laughter was mixed with pain. “My darling, please! Do not make me laugh!”   
The only one who was stone faced and shaking her head was Frigga. “Loki!”   
“What more did you expect, Mother? Siblings, especially brothers, are not supposed to get along. My brother hates me so much he has not come to visit me or his future niece or nephews.”   
“I have told you that's not true, and you know it,” Frigga said.   
“I wish I could only believe otherwise,” Loki said sadly.   
Frigga shook her head and turned to Brigid. “How are you, tonight, my dear?”   
Brigid moaned, still trying to sit comfortably on the bed. “The children give me no rest, day or night. It doesn't help that they are strong as horses and hungry as well.”   
“I have a solution to that,” Frigga said.   
She brought forth the tray and placed it on Brigid's lap. “I brought you bread and the best apples from the gardens and water. I hope it'll help.”   
Without any hesitation, Brigid dug in to the apples and bread and took a big gulp of water. Within seconds, she finished everything. She sat back as her babies stopped troubling her.   
“I think they liked that,” Brigid said contently, rubbing her belly.   
“I am pleased. I am glad to help my daughter in law and my grandchildren,” Frigga said warmly, her hand on Brigid's belly.   
“I am glad for all that you've done, Mother,” Brigid said gratefully. “And the twins are and they will be when they arrive.”   
“And I shall be glad to meet them,” Frigga said.   
“Thank you, Mother,” Loki said.   
Frigga vanished with a smile. Loki looked more troubled than ever as his mother vanished from sight.   
“Again, why do I feel like I'm not the only one who feels grave?” Brigid said. “My love, this is supposed to be a happy moment, even in these circumstances. Why are you so troubled?”   
“The imminent thought of fatherhood troubles me,” Loki said. “To be honest, fatherhood was never my family's forte.”   
“That much is apparent,” Brigid laughed.   
“In all seriousness, my love, my father fed me lies all my life, and threw us in prison for simply living up to the lies I've been fed. He abandoned my brother to a well-deserved fate on Midgard when he felt he wasn't worthy,” Loki said.   
Brigid shook her head. “You are not your father, my love. I know it, and so do your children.”   
“There is also the matter of raising not one, but two Frost Giants,” Loki added. “How do you think we'll accomplish that? My father never told me what I was until I was a man, and even when I was a child, he told me the Jotuns were monsters.”   
“We will raise our children to be the best of themselves,” Brigid replied. “If they decide to be Jotun, Midgard or Asgardian, we will let them decide. Whatever you decide to do for our children, your will be a wonderful father. You've already begun.”   
“How is it I have the best woman in the Nine Realms bearing my children?” Loki asked with a sly smile.   
“Well, you just happened to be in the right dungeon at the right time,” Brigid laughed.   
“For which I am ever grateful,” Loki said.   
He leaned down and kissed Brigid's belly once more. 

A week later, an exhausted Brigid sat up in bed, reading one of the many books to pass the time. She struggled to get comfortable, the babies giving her trouble as she tried to read. Brigid had dark circles under her eyes, as the babies had given her no rest as she approached her due date. Loki noticed her discomfort, and sighed, wishing there was more he could do. Frigga had once again visited to see the state of her future daughter in law and her grandchildren.   
“Tell me, my dear, are you comfortable?” she asked.   
“As comfortable as my condition allows, Mother,” Brigid replied.   
“How are the children today, my love?” Loki asked.   
“As feisty as me, and tricky as their father,” Brigid replied. “All in all, no rest.”   
“I couldn't have expected less,” Frigga laughed. “Loki was always a handful, especially with Thor.”   
“Something to look forward to, I suspect,” Brigid said. “Turns out as I have no rest, I have thought of our twins' names.”   
“Oh? Have you?” Loki asked with a sly smile.   
Brigid rubbed her belly. “Well, if they are boys, Tony and Bruce. If they are girls, Astrid and Frigga.”   
“Those are lovely names,” Loki said.   
Brigid laughed. “Your son still thinks he can deceive me, even though he's not the one carrying these babies.”   
“I think they're beautiful, and I'm honored,” Frigga said happily.   
“Ah, you see? Your mother agrees. You lose,” Brigid laughed.   
“It does seem I am overruled,” Loki said slyly.   
Brigid reached over to nearby end table for a glass of water, but as she did, she felt a fierce kick that shook her entire body like an earthquake, causing her to drop the glass, leaving it to shatter. Brigid felt giant kick, causing her to shriek. Brigid felt a sudden coolness between her legs.   
“Brigid, my love, what is it?” Loki asked anxiously.   
“They're coming...the babies are coming!” she gasped.   
Loki's face turned whiter then a ghost. “Impossible! You're a month early. You can't be due yet.”   
“My love, shut up! My water has broken! The babies are coming...now!” Brigid gasped.   
Panicked, Loki turned to Frigga. “Mother, please. Help me Help our children.”   
Frigga nodded. “I'll send for the midwives. Keep her calm and breathing until I return.”   
Frigga vanished and Loki sat by Brigid's bedside and held her hand. “My mother is fetching the midwives. Just breathe, my love. Save your strength.”  
Brigid groaned as a contraction shook her. “Tell that to your children coming out of me!”   
Brigid squeezed Loki's hand so tight her knuckles turned white as another contraction tore through her.   
“Ow,” Loki said.   
“Ow?” Brigid cried. “I am doing all the work birthing your children, and you say 'ow'?”   
“I was trying to humor you, my love,” Loki said.   
“Well, don't humor anything!” Brigid gasped.   
Mother, where are you? Loki prayed.   
It seemed an eternity before Frigga returned with the midwife as well as water and towels to help in the birth.   
Frigga positioned herself on the other side of Brigid's knees as the midwife took her place at the bottom of her bed.   
“Are you ready to meet your children, my dear?” she asked happily.   
“After eleven months, I would say so,” Brigid panted.   
Loki behind Brigid, holding her hand, doing what he could to ease her pain as their children arrived.   
“My queen, she's ready,” the midwife said.   
“My dear, I need you to push,” Frigga whispered.   
Despite her pain, Brigid did not push. She simply shook her head, refusing to give in to the pain of her contractions.   
“My dear, we need you to push,” Frigga said gently. “It's okay.”   
“No!” Brigid screamed. “I don't want to push. I don't want anyone to take my babies! Odin is not taking my babies!”   
Loki sat beside her, holding her hand tightly. “My darling, I swore to you that no one is going to touch our babies. Anyone who threatens to take our children will die screaming, I swear. Do you believe me?”   
Brigid nodded, in too much pain to speak.   
“I know you're afraid, so am I, but I need you to push. Our children need you to push,” Loki whispered. “Nothing is going to harm them, I swear.”   
With a renewed sense of hope, Brigid nodded and gripped Loki's hand.   
“One, two, three, push!” Loki cried.   
Brigid groaned as she held Loki's hand with white knuckles and pushed. She fell back against the pillows, exhausted.   
“You're doing so well, my love. Do it again . You're doing wonderfully. Push!” Loki urged her on.   
Brigid pushed again and again. The more she pushed, the more exhausted she grew but the babies would not come.   
“Push, my darling!” Loki urged.   
“I'm pushing, but the babies aren't coming!” Brigid cried.   
Loki turned to Frigga. “Mother, what's happening?”   
“The babies are in the wrong position,” Frigga said grimly.   
“What?” Brigid gasped.   
“We're turning them around,” the midwife said.   
The midwife began to press her fingers to Brigid's round belly and prod her stomach.   
“Save them, save my babies,” Brigid begged wearily.   
After several minutes of prodding her belly, the midwife nodded at Loki.   
“Alright, my love. Try again, push. You can do it. One, two, three!” Loki said.   
With a sigh, Brigid continued on and screamed through another push.   
“We have a head!” Frigga said happily.   
“Oh, that's just wonderful!” Brigid groaned.   
“They're coming my love. You're doing so well. You're so strong. Just one more. One more. Push!” Loki urged.   
Brigid screamed long and loud through one last push before collapsing back to her pillow. Before long, she heard the sweet wails of her and Loki's precious baby. Brigid heard Loki's merry laughter as he sat by her side with a blue bundle swaddled in his arms.   
“It's a boy!” he laughed joyously.   
“Hello, Bruce,” Brigid whispered with a smile.   
Brigid groaned again as the second child worked its way out of her.   
“Keep going, my darling. You're doing very well! Push,” Loki said.   
Brigid sighed before she pushed again, keeping a tight grip on Loki's hand. Brigid pushed again and again before sinking back to her pillow.   
“Just one more, my love. One more time. Push!” Loki cried.   
Brigid collected what last strength she had and shrieked through one last push. She screamed and pushed with everything she had until she collapsed to her pillow. Before she knew it, she heard the melodic cries of her second child and Loki's laughter as Frigga held another blue swaddled bundle.   
“Bruce has a brother!” Loki laughed.   
“Tony!” Brigid gasped.   
Brigid held out her arms and Frigga placed her new son in her arms with a tender smile.   
“Well done, my love. We have two handsome princes of Asgard,” Loki said proudly. “Bruce and Tony Lokison, handsome names befitting princes of Asgard. It suits them.”   
“They're beautiful,” Brigid sighed.   
“They are the loveliest princes in Asgard since my sons,” Frigga said, beaming. “Hopefully they will get along better?”   
“Oh, Mother, you can't hope for that,” Loki said. “After all, my brother hasn't come to see his nephews.”   
“Loki,” Frigga groaned, rolling her eyes. “I will leave you four to rest. You will need it.”   
Frigga vanished and the midwife left the cell, leaving Loki and Brigid alone with their new sons. Loki could not stop smiling as he held Bruce.   
“I think he already looks like me,” he sighed.   
“Well, that is apparent, as they are Jotuns like you, my love,” Brigid laughed.   
Loki smiled. “Well, I do not wish to deceive my children, but something must be done to tell who's whom.”   
Waving his left hand over each baby, Tony and Bruce took on the appearance of an Asgardian. Bruce had ocean blue eyes, like his father. Tony had light blue eyes, like his mother and whisps of raven black locks.   
“When the time is right, we will tell them,” Loki said. “It's funny that I should have two sons when I probably will never see my brother again.”   
“Well, their Uncle has to visit sometime,” Brigid replied.   
Just then, Bruce and Tony began to wail. Brigid made to calm her crying babies, but Loki stopped her, bidding her to rest.   
“Oh, my little prince,” Loki whispered to his baby boy as he gently rocked him, “Come on, little prince. Shh.”   
Loki rocked little Bruce until he fell asleep. Tony yawned, but did not immediately fall asleep.   
“Oh, my little trickster,” Loki sighed. “taking after me already. Come on, little one. Shh, shh.”   
Loki rocked Tony gently until he, too, fell asleep. Loki conjured more pillows and laid his sons on top of them. He then turned to Brigid, who watched her sleeping sons.   
“You need your rest, my love. You did well and brought us two princes,” Loki whispered.   
“I can't rest,” Brigid said anxiously. “You know Odin will be coming for them. He's coming to take them from us, and if these are our last moments, I can't rest knowing that.”   
“My darling, I swore no one will touch our sons, and I hold true to my word,” Loki whispered. “Now rest, and our sons will be here when you wake.”   
Unable to protest any further, Brigid fell into sleep, trusting that Loki had a plan. Loki kept watch over her side, with their babies close by. He intended to keep his promise and protect their children at any cost. However, he did not know how great that cost would be.   
A/N: Yay! Tony and Bruce Lokison have arrived! I had to have Loki have two boys, of course! What will happen now, and will they escape with their boys? This for my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This is for you and this story is nothing without you! Enjoy!


	21. Torture and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigid and Loki take action when their children are threatened; Odin puts them through a terrible ordeal

Chapter 21: Torture and Sacrifice   
Loki watched over his new sons all night. He thought fatherhood would be terrifying for him, as his father, or the man he called father, was nothing more than a liar to him. However, as he gazed lovingly at his sleeping sons, he felt a new wave of pride sweep over him. In that moment, he felt if anyone came to take away his sons, they would die first before they did. Just as he was watching his babies, they woke with a wail.   
Loki rocked his sons as they lay on the pillows. “Ooh, there, there, my little princes. Papa's here. Shh, there, there.”   
As he rocked his sons, Frigga entered. “I thought I heard a commotion in these cells. How are my grandsons?”   
“Strong and beautiful, like their mother,” Loki replied tiredly.   
Frigga beamed at the baby boys. “They are the loveliest boys in Asgard. Are you and Brigid well, my son?”   
Loki snorted. “Aside from having children in a cell, yes.”   
“Loki, please. Let's not spoil the moment,” Frigga pleaded.   
“If you insist,” Loki said.   
Loki continued to try to rock his children to sleep. Despite his best to pacify his babies, it was for naught. Baby Tony and Bruce wailed helplessly. The babies' cries woke a wearied Brigid.   
“It sounds as if someone, or somebody, are hungry,” she said.   
“I am sorry, my love. I was trying not to wake you,” Loki said, almost embarrassed.   
“There are no apologies needed, my love. Our children need feeding,” Brigid said.   
“My dear, that won't be necessary. I will fetch a wet nurse,” Frigga said.   
“A wet nurse?” Brigid asked incredulously. “Do you think I want some strange woman feeding my children? No, I will feed them.”   
“My dear, are you certain?” Frigga asked.   
“I've never been more certain in my life,” Brigid replied, “I am their mother, even if Odin tries to deny that.”   
Brigid picked up a wailing Baby Bruce and brought him to her chest. “Ooh, come here, little prince.”   
Brigid fed Baby Bruce and he almost immediately fell asleep. Tony on the other hand, was more sly than his brother. Brigid thought he was done feeding, but when she removed him from her chest, he began to wail again. Brigid fed him once more until he was full and he, too, fell asleep.   
“It seems Tony has his father's personality,” Brigid laughed.   
“I can't disagree with you there,” Loki said with approval. “He will make an excellent god, just like his father.”   
“Indeed, in many ways than one,” Frigga said.   
Loki's face turned grim. He knew immediately what was going on, even before Frigga arrived.   
“Mother, I know you did not just come to visit your grandchildren so please, enough pleasantries,” Loki demanded.   
Frigga sighed in defeat. “Your children are to be taken from you in a matter of hours.”   
At that moment, Brigid and Loki felt as if they had received a death sentence.   
“Why did you waste our time with pleasantries and not tell us?” Loki asked.   
“I was trying to spare you pain,” Frigga explained. “I do not wish this on you.”   
“Then stop this!” Brigid cried, holding tight to Baby Tony. “Make that stupid crone Odin change his mind!”   
“You know I would if I could, but there is no changing the mind of Odin,” Frigga said sadly.   
“Are you a traitor or a coward that you would let Odin rip away my children, your own grandchildren?” Brigid demanded, growing more desperate.   
“Please, don't make this any harder,” Frigga begged.   
“I wish I could, but that's difficult when a grandmother refuses to protect her grandchildren,” Brigid said, her tone like ice.   
At a loss for words, Frigga left the prison.   
Loki turned to her. “That was harsh, my darling, even for me. Needless to say, I am proud.”   
“I don't care,” Brigid said fiercely. “My children are threatened. I don't have time for niceties. I love your mother, I do, but no one is getting in the way of our children. I just hope you have a plan.”   
Loki smiled. “I told you, I am the God of Mischief and a god who will not let anyone threaten his children.” 

That same evening, Loki and Brigid sat in their cells, each with a child in their arms. Loki held Baby Tony and Brigid held Baby Bruce. They knew these were the first and last moments they would have with their beloved babies, and they wanted to treasure them.   
As their babies whimpered, Loki sang them a soft lullaby:   
Day is gone, the sun has fallen  
The moon and stars are risen  
Weep not, child, they are your company   
Until the sun returns and you are with me   
Again   
Loki kissed his sleeping sons, knowing it would be the last time.   
Brigid smiled. “That was beautiful. I've never heard you sing before. They loved it, too.”   
Loki smiled as he gazed at his sleeping sons. “My mother would sing that to me when I was young. I had hoped to sing it to my children one day. I did not think that it would be the only lullaby I would sing to them.”   
Brigid took his hand. “It won't, my darling.”   
Loki gazed into her eyes. “Are you prepared for this, my love?”   
“I don't think I will ever be, but yes, I am,” Brigid sighed.   
Suddenly, in a blast of light, Thor appeared outside their cell accompanied by a handful of guards.   
“Well, well, Thor. You've come to visit,” Loki greeted unctuously. “What brings my brother from the Nine Realms to visit me and his future sister?”   
“I have come for the children,” Thor said firmly.   
“You've come to rip away my own sons from me? That is too cruel, even for me, brother,” Loki said.   
“It is Father's command,” Thor said firmly.   
“Of course it is,” Brigid spat. “Only Odin would give such a barbaric command as to rip children from their mother's arms, like a wolf in a children's story.”   
“I do not wish to make this harder on anyone,” Thor said. “Please, just give me the children, and I will ensure that they will be given to a good family and their lives will be good.”   
“No, you are not taking my children away from me, monster!” Brigid spat. “I'll see you in Hell first!”   
“My love, please, there is no sense to this,” Loki said calmly. “Please, say goodbye.”   
Weeping, Brigid embraced her children, kissing them one last time. Loki did the same.   
“Do us a mercy, brother, and take them while they still sleep,” Loki pleaded.   
Thor nodded and entered the cell with his guards. Loki laid Baby Tony in Thor's arms and Baby Bruce in the guard's arms.   
“I trust you will take care of my children,” Loki said.   
“Of course,” Thor said.   
A sly smile spread across Loki's face. Suddenly, he stabbed Thor and Brigid stabbed the guard. Bruce and Tony disappeared, as did Loki and Brigid. Before Thor and the guard could react, Loki and Brigid had picked the lock on the door and fled.   
Deep in the wild of Asgard, Loki and Brigid took shelter from Thor and the guards of Asgard. Hiding in a cave, Brigid and Loki kissed fervently, thrilled at the success of their plan.   
“You are the most brilliant God of Mischief!” Brigid said happily.   
“And you are the strongest, cleverest Goddess of Mischief!” Loki replied. “Did you see the look on my brother's face when I stabbed him?”   
“He looked like a confused goose!” Brigid laughed heartily.   
“I told you no one would touch our children,” Loki said.   
“And I am glad of it,” Brigid said, relieved.   
Brigid groaned, still in discomfort.   
“Are you weary, my love?” Loki asked.   
Brigid nodded. “The birth has drained me.”   
“I will try to find us water,” Loki said. “Rest until I return.”   
Loki kissed Brigid and departed the cave for water. Brigid laid down in the cave and slowly fell into sleep, confident that she, Loki, and their children were safe.   
By the next morning, Brigid awoke, feeling some of her strength return to her. To her bewilderment and horror, Loki had not returned. Immediately, Brigid feared the worst. Summoning her strength, Brigid rose to her feet in search of her intended. A weary Brigid searched the forest for Loki but he was no where to be found. Suddenly, Brigid took notice of two crows in the sky, their eyes locked on her. Then she heard a voice.   
“Brigid Regan, the witch of Midgard.”   
Brigid turned and to her terror, she found Loki, bloodied, bound, and surrounded by a dozen Asgardian soldiers led by none other than Odin.   
“Odin, how?” Brigid asked, stunned.   
Odin pointed in the sky. “Hugin and Munin are useful spies. Guards, seize her!”   
Loki knew what Brigid was going to do, and he shook his head, pleading her not to act on her will. Brigid defiantly snatched a sword from the guards and slashed one of them. She parried and slashed at each of the guards, however, her efforts were for naught. Odin came from behind her and brought his spear down on her neck, bringing her to her knees.   
“Bind her. We're bring them back for punishment,” Odin commanded.   
Brigid spat at Odin's feet as she was bound and she and Loki were brought back to Asgard's halls. 

Loki and Brigid, bound in chains and on their knees, awaited their fate in Odin's throne room. Both of them knew that for their escape attempt, only the worst fate could possibly await them.   
Brigid turned to Loki. “My love, I'm so sorry. I know you didn't want me to fight. I couldn't leave you.”   
Loki shook his head. “No, my darling. I knew you wouldn't run. I couldn't have expected anything less of you, and I am proud of you for that. I admire your strength. Our children have that strength.”   
Loki held Brigid's tightly hand as Odin entered the throne room.   
“Odin,” Brigid greeted coldly as he approached her and Loki.   
“I see that you are here and yet your children are missing,” Odin said sternly.   
“You are quite perceptive,” Brigid replied.   
“No games, harlot,” Odin said. “Where are those children?”   
“I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you,” Brigid said slyly.   
“This has gone far enough!” Odin declared. “One last time: where are your children?”   
“Piss off, Odin,” Brigid spat.   
“I've heard enough. Guards!” Odin said.   
“What will you do? Torturing me will not get you anywhere,” Loki said.   
“Not you,” Odin said. “Her.”   
Odin waved his hand and Brigid was grabbed by two guards. Her binds were secured above her head, and she was raised off the ground, so that her feet were not touching the ground. The guard then tore her shirt. Loki was then secured to chains in the ground in front of Brigid. Despite his fear, Loki did not let Odin have the satisfaction.   
“Go on. She means nothing to me. A mere conquest,” Loki said nonchalantly.   
“As you wish,” Odin said. “Begin.”   
Loki watched as a guard brought a whip down on Brigid's back. Brigid let out a cry of pain but remained defiant, refusing to let Odin have satisfaction. Over and over the whip kissed her skin and Brigid cried out in pain.   
Odin raised his hand to interrupt the flogging. “Where are the children?”   
Brigid laughed through her pain. “You know, I see why your children don't like you.”   
Odin signaled the guard to continued the flogging. After a few more lashes, he stopped again. “Where did you hide them?”   
“Why do you wanna know so bad? Do you love them?” Brigid chortled.   
Once more, Brigid was met with a barrage of lashes.   
“One last time, where are those children?” Odin demanded.   
“I repeat...piss off,” Brigid breathed.   
Odin signaled the guard to continue the flogging nonstop. Brigid cried out in pain as the flogging continued on. Brigid's cries of pain were maddening to Loki as he was forced to watch her torture. He watched her face twist in pain, and it made his heart sick. After watching Brigid's face twist in pain and listening to her shrieks of pain, Loki could take no more.   
“Enough!” he pleaded.   
Odin lifted his hand to stop Brigid's torture. Brigid was barely breathing, blood was pooling from her wounds as she hung limp from her binds.   
Loki looked up at Brigid in defeat. I love you, he mouthed to her.   
“Is there something the prisoner would like to confess?” Odin asked. “Where are your children?”   
“Where you would never think to look,” Loki sighed. “They're in the cell, hidden under my magic.”   
Odin nodded. “Take the prisoners away. Send a healer to the cells and send for my son, as well.”   
Brigid was released from her binds and she and Loki were dragged back to their cell.   
Once back in their cell, Loki treated the many lashes on Brigid's back. Loki winced as he saw the tangled mess of scars and blood on Brigid's back.   
“I'm so sorry, my love,” he whispered. “I shouldn't have broke. I couldn't let him hurt you. I couldn't stand it.”   
“No, I would have done the same if it were you,” Brigid whispered weakly.   
“It's because of me that we'll never see our children again,” Loki said ruefully. “I should never have left you in that cave. I shouldn't have let him break me.”   
“You did all you could for our children,” Brigid whispered. “You are the best father a child could ever ask for, and I'll make certain our children know it.”   
“And I'll be certain they know their mother fought to protect them,” Loki whispered.   
That evening, Brigid and Loki met their doom, or it may as well have been their doom. Brigid, still weak from her torture, held tight to Baby Tony, while Loki held Baby Bruce. They knew their was no escape this time. No tricks or magic would save them or their children, and it terrified them all the more. All Brigid could do was stare at her babies, knowing it would be the last time she would see them.   
“What if they don't remember us?” Brigid asked fearfully.   
“Someone will tell them of us,” Loki reassured her. “They will know us, my love.”   
Baby Tony and Bruce began to wail, and Loki quieted them with one last soft lullaby:   
Day is gone, the sun has fallen  
The moon and stars are risen  
Weep not, child, they are your company   
Until the sun returns and you are with me   
Again   
“I hope if anything, they remember that,” Loki said ruefully.   
“They will, my love,” Brigid said, trying to hide her own pain.   
Suddenly, Thor entered room accompanied by guards.   
Not now, Loki and Brigid thought.   
“Brother,” Loki greeted tonelessly.   
“Loki, give me the children. No tricks, or there will be consequences,” Thor said sternly.   
“Get out!” Brigid screamed. “Leave us alone!”   
“Brigid, this won't help,” Thor said. “If you don't give them up, you're punishment will be much worse than the flogging.”   
“So be it! I won't give up my babies!” Brigid spat.   
“Is this enjoyable for you, brother? Do you delight in our pain?” Loki asked.   
“Brother, please, enough,” Thor said firmly. “Give up the children now, or the consequences will be worse, especially for the children.”   
Reluctantly, Brigid and Loki stopped fighting.   
“Swear to me that they will have a good family,” Brigid said.   
“I swear,” Thor said. “I will do everything in my power to ensure that they are looked after.”   
Loki and Brigid gazed at their sons one last time. Brigid took Baby Bruce in her arms and kissed him, breathing him in, as if memorizing him. She held Baby Tony close, kissing him, as if she was trying to know him by heart. Loki took each of his baby boys one last time. He held Bruce, close to his heart and then Tony.   
“I love you, my sons,” he whispered. “Never forget that.”   
Slowly, unwillingly, Loki and Brigid laid their sons in the arms of Thor and his guards.   
“Brother,” Loki whispered. “Their names are Tony and Bruce Lokison.”   
Thor nodded as he and the guards left the dungeons with Baby Tony and Baby Bruce in their arms. Watching her babies go, Brigid held on to Loki, as if she were drowning and he was her only lifeline. Loki tried to remain strong for his love, but as his children left him, he was falling apart inside, like a city reduced to ash. As Thor departed, the babies began to cry again, as if they somehow knew they were being parted from their parents. The sound of her babies cries tore Brigid's heart in two and shriveled into nothing. Loki, trying to remain strong, silently wept as held Brigid, who struggled, as if trying to reach her children in vain. Brigid wailed mournfully and sank in Loki's arms as the cries of their children disappeared into the distance.   
A/N: Poor Brigid and Loki! Will they ever see their babies again? This is for all my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and is nothing without you. Enjoy!


	22. A Mother's Torment and Loki's Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigid suffers in prison; Loki makes a deal with Odin.

Chapter 22: A Mother's Torment and Loki's Bargain  
Brigid smiled as she held her sons. “They are the most beautiful boys,” she said.   
“And someday, they will be princes of Asgard,” Loki said proudly. “And they will be the most handsome, wisest princes of all.”   
“Well, the wisest princes since their father,” Brigid laughed.   
“And the most beautiful since their mother,” Loki added, holding his sons' tiny hands in his finger.   
“I can't wait to see the girls lining up to chase after them,” Brigid said excitedly.   
“If I know my charm and your beauty, our sons will be the most devastatingly attractive men on Asgard. No women will be spared,” Loki said, a smirk on his face.   
“Oh, I can't disagree with you there, as I am one of your victims,” Brigid laughed, kissing Loki deeply.   
Suddenly, Brigid looked down and the swaddling in her arms was empty. Loki's arms were also empty, much to her horror.   
“Tony, Bruce! My boys!” Brigid cried.   
Brigid looked up and saw Odin, a grin on his face with her boys in his arms. “Odin! You son of a goblin! Give me my boys! Give me my boys!”   
Odin simply cackled and disappeared before her eyes. Before Brigid knew it, there was a clear, mirror-like wall, blocking her. Through the wall she could see Pepper and Tony, blissful, each with her boys in their arms.   
“Tony! Pep! It's me, Brigid!” she cried, banging on the wall. “Those are my boys! Give me my babies! Tony, Pep! Give me my babies! My babies!”   
Alas, no matter how much Brigid screamed and pounded on the wall, Tony and Pepper were blissfully unaware of her desperate pleas as they continued on and disappeared into the darkness.   
“No, Tony! Pepper! My babies! Give me my babies! My babies!” Brigid screamed.   
“My love, wake up. You are dreaming. Please, wake, my love,” Loki whispered desperately.   
Brigid awoke with a terrible scream and found herself safe in her cell with Loki gazing at her.   
“Loki, my love,” she gasped.   
“You are safe, my love,” Loki whispered. “There is nothing to harm you. Everything is alright.”   
Brigid shook her head. “That is the only time you have ever lied to me, my love. You know it is not. Our children are gone, and we don't know where. I do not know who cares for them now.”   
“I do not have much trust in my brother, but I trust that he would not abandon his nephews,” Loki comforted. “I believe that he would keep his word for their sake. I believe that wherever they are, they are loved, just as they would be with us.”   
Brigid snorted bitterly. “But that is just the problem, is it not? Whoever it is isn't us. They won't be able to love them nearly as much as we do.”   
Brigid wrapped her arms around her, as if for warmth. “The worst part is not being able to hold my babies. I'll never hold them again, feed them, kiss them. If Odin could have thought up a better torture, he found one.”   
Loki held her close. “There is still hope, my love. There is still hope that the sun might return.”   
Brigid smiled bitterly. “I wish I could share in your hope, my love.”   
Suddenly, a handful of guards approached the cell. “Loki, Brigid, you are coming with us.”   
“What is it now?” Loki demanded.   
Without a reply, Loki and Brigid were roughly snatched up and bound in chains. The guards led them to a dark, dripping chamber filled with the most unpleasant of instruments.   
Loki and Brigid laughed, unsurprised by the torture chamber.   
“My father's doing? What more could he want with me?” Loki laughed.   
Without a word, Loki was grabbed and forced into a chair and bound with leather straps. Loki wriggled a bit in the seat and smirked. “It's a bit tight.”   
Loki's smirk disappeared when Brigid was snatched and bound into a rack.   
“If you have any intelligence, you will release her now,” Loki said menacingly.   
Loki was simply met with a punch across his face. “Well, that was simply terrible manners. I asked you politely.”   
The guard turned the wheel, and the rack creaked to life, stretching Brigid and causing her to cry out.   
“Odin, you already snatched my children away. This won't work,” Loki said. “I have nothing else to confess.”   
From the shadows, Odin appeared. “I am not trying to make you confess, just her. She aided your attack on Midgard. And She is Midgardian and we have learned that she is immortal by stealing from the Tree of the Golden Apples, but we need her to confess.”   
Odin turned to Brigid. “How did you come to be immortal, woman? Did you steal from the Tree?”   
“Oh, bite me, Odin, you old crone,” Brigid spat.   
Odin signaled the guard, and the rack creaked again, making Brigid scream.   
“How did you come to gain your powers? Did you have assistance?” Odin shouted.   
“Go on, keep stretching me. I needed a few inches anyway,” Brigid teased.   
Odin signaled the guard and Brigid's limbs were stretched until she felt something snap! in her left shoulder, causing her to shriek with pain.   
“How did you gain your powers? Did you steal from the Tree?” Odin screamed.   
Loki wriggled in his seat, fighting each time Brigid screamed. “What are you trying to accomplish? Haven't you heard enough, Odin? She'll die before she tells you anything!”   
“If she would rather die, then so be it!” Odin said. “One last chance: Where did you get your power, woman?”   
Brigid smiled weakly. “Crawl back into your hole, Odin.”   
Odin snarled and turned away. “Stretch her until she snaps again, then return the prisoners to the cells!”   
Loki watched with horror as Brigid was stretched until he heard the horrific sound of a pop! from her right shoulder and her screams. If her were not bound so tight, Loki would have covered his ears. After an eternity, he and Brigid were released and dragged back to their cell. Brigid groaned as the guards dropped her, her joints out of place.   
Loki cradled her in his arms, afraid to touch her and cause her more pain. “My love, what have they done to you?”   
Loki poured a glass of water and brought it to Brigid's lips. Brigid greedily drank, and relishing the cold down her throat and choking as she did. Frigga stood there, watching wordlessly.   
“Hello, Mother. You can only see what Odin has done,” Loki said, allowing his anger to show. “torturing a lady after snatching away her children.”   
“How?” Frigga said after a moment.   
“He racked her, nearly an inch of her life,” Loki said.   
Frigga looked down and inspected Brigid's misplaced joints. “I will take her to the healers, but first, we must push back her bones.”   
“What?” Loki asked.   
“If we don't, she'll never use them again and the pain will be even more unbearable,” Frigga said. “This is going to be painful.”   
Loki sighed, as if in defeat. He did not wish to cause Brigid any further pain, but he knew he had to. He conjured a knife and slipped it in the unconscious Brigid's mouth.   
“My love, this is going to be painful,” Loki whispered. “but you are going to be fine. I am going to save you.”   
With a sigh, Frigga nodded and Loki began to push back Brigid's right shoulder with a loud crack! followed by her left and her ankles, each with a distinct crack! and a snap! All the while, Brigid emitted muffled cries through the knife, while Loki wanted to cover his ears. After he had done his work, Frigga nodded and took her to the healing chambers.   
Brigid's screams remained in Loki's ears as he waited for her to return from the healing chambers. He worried for the safety of Brigid. With the loss of their children, Brigid was driven to her breaking point. Loki knew that Brigid had a strong will no matter how much Odin tortured her, even with the loss of her children. Still, he began to fear for her. He did not know how long she would survive if she continued on in the cells. At long last, Frigga returned with a still unconscious Brigid.   
“Mother, how is she?” Loki asked.   
“She needs rest,” Frigga replied, “We were able to repair the damage done to her limbs, but she will need to rest.”   
“This goes beyond a few broken bones,” Loki said gravely. “Brigid has a strong will, but I'm beginning to fear for her. Without our children, I fear she is lost. I feel that you would know this.”   
“Truly, I would,” Frigga said grimly. “What are you suggesting, Loki?”   
“I have a proposal to make to Odin,” Loki replied. “Let me go before him and make a deal.”   
“I do not know what you intend to accomplish by this, but I will see to it,” Frigga said hesitantly.   
The next week, Brigid awoke to find Loki not with her.   
“Loki? Loki?” she called, fearing the worst.   
Suddenly, she was snatched by the guards once again. “What did I do now?”   
Brigid was dragged to the throne room where she saw Loki, bound and sitting before Odin.   
“What now, Odin, you old crow?” Brigid demanded.   
Loki glared at Odin. “We have a bargain. Now do as I asked.”   
Brigid's eyes flashed. “What bargain?”   
Odin his hand and Brigid was released from her chains.   
“What is the meaning of this?” Brigid demanded.   
Loki glared at Odin. “We had a deal, Odin. You want a prisoner, you'll have one. Now, release her.”   
“Guards, take the woman back to Midgard,” Odin commanded.   
“No!” Brigid cried, grabbing Loki's leather jacket “Loki, stop this! Don't let them!”   
Loki shook his head. “My love, please. You are free now. Take your freedom for the both of us and live it. Find our children and tell them who their father was. Tell them their father loved them. Don't forget how much I loved you and our babies.”   
Brigid embraced Loki tightly. “I love you, and I will not let our children forget us.”   
Before Loki could react, Brigid took a hidden dagger and stabbed a guard in the neck as he came to take her away.  
“No!” Loki cried.   
She slashed another in the face, stabbing another in the chest. She slashed and stabbed her way until Odin disarmed her with his spear and brought her to her knees.   
“It appears that your Midgardian does not desire her freedom,” Odin said. “Take them away.”   
“Odin, we had an agreement! Let her go!” Loki cried angrily as he was dragged away.   
Once back in their cell, Loki approached Brigid. “My love, why did you do that? You had your freedom. You could have gone to find our children. Why would you do that Have you gone mad?”   
Brigid smiled. “Well, I must be mad to love God of Mischief.”   
Loki sighed. “My darling, tell me, why did you do that? Why did you not take your freedom?”   
Brigid shook her head. “I told you that I would never leave you again, and I am holding to my promise. There will be a time to reunite with our children, but when that time comes, we will do it together.”   
“But Odin. I can't let him, this place destroy you,” Loki said.   
“Oh, I think I can endure any punishment Odin has to offer, my love,” Brigid said. “He has taken away our children, and one does not want to endure the wrath of a mother. I know Odin hates that I am here, so this is my own personal torture for him. As long as I am here, I will be a reminder, a personal thorn in his side, until we have our revenge.”   
Loki smiled proudly, his ocean blue eyes lighting up. “I truly do love the way you think, my love. You are a true Goddess of Mischief.”   
A/N: Brigid is truly one crafty woman. Don't mess with a lady robbed of her children. Thank you to my reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and is nothing without you! Enjoy!


End file.
